A Lesson for Hinata
by Kureijii
Summary: Cantik, manis dan berdada besar. Itulah Hyuuga Hinata. Sering mendapatkan pelecahan dari para siswa di sekolah. Tapi sebuah kejadian yang akan ia ingat seumur hidupnya, akan membuat perubahan. Lebih baik atau lebih buruk? Lebih baik tentu saja. Dan kejadian apa itu? Well, inilah kisahnya. Kisah Hinata... Si Dada Besar./a special fanfic for Zorocchan/FULL LEMON in next chap/
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis berambut panjang dan err… berdada besar itu duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMU. Biasanya, gadis seumurannya memiliki dada yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar bahkan mungkin masih ada yang berukuran kecil. Sedangkan Hinata?

_Pfft_… sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian jangan banyak tanya.

Kenapa?

Oh, _well_. Baiklah jika kalian memaksa.

Perlu diperjelas di sini. Umur Hinata baru saja menginjak 17 tahun pada Desember kemarin dan ukuran dada-nya sudah mencapai Cup D.

Tunggu!

Cup D atau E ya? Yah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas… dada-nya besar sekali. Bahkan hampir menyaingi dada besar nan bulat milik Kepala Sekolah Tsunade.

Dan karena ukuran dada-nya itu, Hinata sering menjadi bahan pelecehan para siswa di sekolah. Sifat Hinata yang pemalu dan bisa dibilang pendiam itu membuat para siswa di sekolah dengan berani-nya memegang bahkan meremas dada besarnya itu.

Reaksi Hinata?

Hah~ jangan ditanya.

Tentu saja dia sangat terkejut dan merasa dilecehkan –namanya juga pelecehan. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak berani untuk memberitahukan pelecehan yang ia alami itu pada Tsunade-sama maupun pada guru. Disamping karena ia tidak berani, beberapa siswa yang melakukan pelecehan juga mengancam dirinya akan berbuat 'lebih' jika sampai ia melaporkan pada guru atau pun kepala sekolah. Oleh karena itu, Hinata diam saja. Oh ayolah, Hinata juga tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud 'lebih' dari ancaman itu. Lagipula, cari aman terlihat lebih baik.

Dan inilah kisahnya…

Si gadis berdada besar dengan berbagai pelecehan yang ia terima dengan –uhm, pasrah? Terdengar 'murah' sekali memang, tapi –siapapun yang berada di tempat seperti Hinata, pasti juga akan seperti itu.

Pasrah dan percaya bahwa Tuhan sedang melindungi.

Setidaknya Hinata terus pasrah –dengan sedikit pemberontakan, pada pelecehan ringan itu sebelum semua-nya berubah karena Negara Api menyerang.

O-oke, yang barusan itu memang ngaco. Tapi memang segalanya berubah drastis setelah 'api' menyerang Hinata.

_Well_, 'api' yang sangat _hot_ dan mampu merubah hidup Hinata.

Lebih baik atau lebih buruk?

Tentu saja lebih baik~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Lesson for Hinata © Kureijii**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : FULL LEMON in next chapter, maybe OOC , typo(?) , a special fanfic for Zorocchan.**

**. **

**-Don't Like? Of course… Don't Read!-**

**.**

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**-Part I-**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh koridor di sekolah terlihat sepi, tentu saja karena para siswa mapun siswi sedang mengikuti pelajaran di kelas masing-masing. Lagipula, hari belum menunjukkan pukul 09.00, dimana bel berbunyi dan seluruh murid keluar dari sarang-nya –ehm, maksudku kelas.

Yah, kita tunggu saja orang bernama Hari untuk menunjuk jam besar di SMU Konoha ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal SMU Konoha.

SMU Konoha merupakan salah satu dari lima SMU terbaik di Jepang. Kelima SMU ini sangat unik –walaupun sebenarnya biasa saja. Karena kelima SMU ini menerapkan sisem asmara –ralat, maksudnya Asrama di sekolah. Sayangnya sistem asrama itu berlaku hanya untuk murid kelas 3 saja. Hal itu dilakukan agar para murid lebih fokus pada Ujian Akhir Sekolah dan agar lebih dekat dengan para guru. Sedangkan murid kelas 1 dan 2 pulang-pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

Tidak hanya itu saja, kelima SMU terbaik di Jepang ini memiliki fasilitas yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata. Yah, 11-12 deh sama dada Hinata yang di atas rata-rata itu.

Dilihat dari segi fasilitas, kelima SMU itu memang sama-sama unggul. Tapi dilihat dari segi pembelajaran, SMU Konoha jauh lebih maju –yang sedikit nyerempet aneh. Kenapa? Karena SMU Konoha menerapkan sistem '_gender_' pada pembelajaran di sekolah. Jadi murid laki-laki dan perempuan akan dipisah. Murid laki-laki ada di gedung Barat dan murid perempuan ada di gedung Timur. Jadi bisa sangat dipastikan bahwa masing-masing kelas memiliki gender yang sama di dalamnya. Itulah alasannya kenapa SMU Konoha memiliki empat Gedung. Gedung Utama, Gedung Barat, Gedung Timur, dan Gedung Auditorium.

Sistem seperti ini memang ada baik dan ada buruknya. Bagi perempuan, mereka bisa bergosip dengan leluasa tanpa ada gangguan dari laki-laki yang selalu saja merusak kegiatan mereka. Dan bagi laki-laki, mereka tidak perlu mendengarkan teriakan maupun jeritan yang melengking dari perempuan.

Seperti yang sudah aku ketik, dimana ada baik pasti ada buruk. Dan inilah buruknya.

Murid perempuan jadi tidak bisa 'cuci mata' jika tidak ada murid laki-laki. Setidaknya mereka yang punya gebetan bisa dipastikan akan sangat jarang bertemu dengan targetnya. Yah, asal mereka tahu, sistem ini diterapkan memang agar mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah asmara terlebih dahulu. Karena menurut Kepala Sekolah, remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta itu bisa membutakan apapun, termasuk pelajaran.

Sedangkan murid laki-laki jadi tidak bisa melihat pemandangan indah yang biasanya mereka lihat hanya pada perempuan –kecuali bagi mereka yang kelainan. Mereka yang pasti menyempatkan diri melihat dan berfantasi mengenai anatomi perempuan saat pelajaran, jadi kesulitan dalam hal tersebut. Walaupun mereka tetap bisa bertemu dengan para perempuan bila jam olahraga mereka sama.

Yah, setidaknya ada hal yang bisa membuat kedua gender itu merasa senang. Setiap hari Rabu, segalanya akan diputar. Murid perempuan akan pindah ke gedung Barat dan murid laki-laki akan pindah ke gedung Timur. Peraturan ini dibuat agar para murid tidak merasa jenuh dengan suasana yang seperti itu saja. Walaupun sebenarnya peraturan itu dibuat agar kedua gender itu tetap akrab meski jarak memisahkan mereka. Oke, yang barusan itu terdengar berlebihan sekali.

Dan yang harus pembaca tahu, peraturan itu sebenarnya dapat merugikan beberapa orang, apalagi yang pelupa dan bisa dibilang ceroboh. Yah, seperti tokoh utama kita ini.

Hyuuga Hinata sang pemilik dada jumbo itu nampak berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor gedung Timur. Aku tahu kalian sudah mengerti kenapa Hinata berlari seperti dikejar hantu itu.

Hm?

Tepat sekali!

Hyuuga Hinata si gadis manis itu lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari Rabu yang artinya, seluruh murid perempuan pindah ke gedung Barat. Dan sialnya lagi, dia terlambat satu jam. Oh, salahkan saja pada siswa yang kemarin sore telah sukses membuatnya menangis semalaman di kamar karena pelecehannya itu.

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari tersial bagi Hinata, walaupun menurutnya setiap hari adalah hari yang sial. Tapi menurutku, hari ini hari tersial. Kenapa? Karena tidak jauh dari Hinata, terdapat beberapa siswa yang sedang duduk-duduk di koridor. Sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai pelajaran olahraga. Hinata mengira seperti itu karena mereka sedang menggunakan baju olahraga yang terlihat sedikit basah.

"Hei, si Hyuuga tadi tidak terlihat di pelajaran olahraga," salah satu siswa memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama hening. Dan itu membuat Hinata segera bersembunyi di balik dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hyuuga?" suara berat yang sangat Hinata kenal, terdengar dengan nada datar.

"Si Dada Besar, Sasuke!" salah satu siswa berseru lalu terkekeh bersama yang lainnya, membuat bibir Hinata bergetar.

"Oh, dia," hanya itu reaksi dari pemuda bernama Sasuke yang jelas membuat ketiga temannya bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kau terkesan acuh begitu? Bukannya kau yang paling penasaran dengan dada si Hinata? Sampai-sampai kemarin kau dengan terang-terangan mencegatnya di gedung Utama saat selesai makan malam," tanya Suigetsu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"Dia membosankan. Baru aku belai dada-nya saja dia sudah menangis dengan hebatnya," omel Sasuke dengan nada kesal yang membuat tiga temannya tertawa keras.

"Sui, kau seharusnya tahu kalau Pangeran Seks kita ini memang tidak akan pernah puas jika hanya membelai dada seorang gadis," celetuk Hidan dengan keras dan disusul dengan tawa menggelegar khas laki-laki.

"Kau benar, Hidan. Apalagi Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman bercinta pada gadis seperti Hinata yang mudah menangis bila dipegang dadanya," ucap Suigetsu yang mengundang banyak tawa lagi. "Lagipula… Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan gadis-gadis yang bergelayut manja di pelukannya, bukan dia yang menggelayut manja di pelukan gadis," lanjut Suigetsu yang akhirnya mendapatkan jitakan yang keras di kepalanya.

Tawa kembali terdengar ketika Suigetsu dengan kesalnya mengomeli Sasuke –sang pelaku penjitak, duduk dengan seringai puas.

Sementara para laki-laki tertawa, Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di balik dinding itu menunduk menahan tangis. Tangan kanannya mencengkram baju depannya dengan erat saat air mata mulai menetes melintasi pipinya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Tidak ada isak tangis yang terdengar, karena memang Hinata menangis dalam diamnya.

"Hyuuga… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dan pertanyaan dari suara _baritone_ di hadapannya, membuat Hinata mendongak dan mendapati salah satu guru berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar. Sekilas Hinata mengira bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya itu juga seorang murid –melihat wajahnya masih terbilang muda untuk menjadi guru, tapi karena laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan seragam murid melainkan menggunakan seragam guru, jadi Hinata yakin bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya itu adalah seorang guru.

"Kau menangis?" guru itu kembali bertanya. Tapi kali ini pertanyaan dari guru itu membuat Hinata tersentak dan segera menghapus wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Ti-tidak kok err…" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat sadar bahwa ia tidak tahu nama guru yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dengan jelalatan, Hinata mencari _name tag_ milik laki-laki itu dan segera mengetahui siapa nama guru tersebut. "… Namikaze-sensei."

Dan setelah elakan dari Hinata, keheningan merayapi keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya tawa dari Sasuke dan kawan-kawan yang ternyata masih berbicara mengenai dadanya. Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas cerita dari Suigetsu tentang pengalaman memegang dadanya. Ya, Hinata ingat kejadian itu. Hinata ingat bahwa Suigetsu hampir saja membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan kalau saja Hinata tidak menendang kemaluannya dan lari dengan cepat. Sungguh, itu adalah pengalaman yang mengerikan untuk Hinata. Beruntung, Suigetsu tidak mempermasalahkan tendangannya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah murid perempuan seharusnya berada di gedung Barat?" –lagi, Hinata kembali pada kenyataan setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari guru di hadapannya ini.

"A-aku lupa ka-kalau sekarang hari Rabu da-dan diharuskan pi-pindah ke gedung B-barat, Sensei," jawab Hinata dengan gagap sambil menunduk. Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari sang Sensei. Dan tawaran yang ditawarkan guru itu membuat Hinata mendongak dengan mata berbinar.

**.**

**.**

Suigetsu menyeringai begitu melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dan teman-temannya. Sementara sosok yang berjalan dengan tenang itu juga membelas seringai milik Suigetsu.

"Pagi, Naruto-sensei," sapa Suigetsu yang lebih mirip sebuah teriakan daripada sapaan, membuat ketiga temannya menoleh dan menyeringai pada guru muda itu.

"Pagi juga, Hozuki-san," balas Naruto sambil teriak yang tidak melepaskan seringai dari wajahnya. "Dan pagi juga untuk kalian bertiga," lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Langkah Naruto terhenti tiga langkah sebelum melewati keempat laki-laki itu dan membuat Hinata yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto juga ikut berhenti meski terlihat bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hanya beristirahat, Sensei. Kami habis olahraga tadi," jawab Hidan sambil menunjuk baju olahraga-nya yang sedikit basah di bagian depan karena keringat. Mendengar jawaban dari murid-nya, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, kami olahraga tapi tidak berhasil melihat pemandangan indah," keluh Yahiko dengan wajah mengerut, membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Pemandangan indah?" tanya Naruto yang membuat tubuh di belakangnya menegang.

"Iya. Ah, Sensei 'kan baru pulang dari luar negeri, jadi tidak tahu ya? Itu lho, si Hyuuga Hinata. Dia-lah pemandangan indah yang kami cari," jelas Suigetsu yang membuat tubuh Hinata mengerut di belakang Naruto. Yah, itu benar. Pergi ke luar negeri selama setengah tahun karena ada urusan mendadak dan harus cuti, membuat Naruto tidak begitu _up to date_ dengan berita di sekolah. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa yang dimaksud remaja tanggung di hadapannya ini adalah Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja ia temukan dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

"Aa? Begitukah?"

Suigetsu mengangguk mantap mendengar reaksi tidak percaya dari Naruto.

"Ya! Ya ampun, coba kalau Sensei lihat. Wah, aku jamin Sensei pasti akan mimisan," ucap Suigetsu yang mendapat jitakan lagi dari Sasuke. Naruto hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan dari Suigetsu yang terlihat berlebihan mengenai pemandangan indah itu.

"Sudah sudah. Bukankah sekarang pelajaran Biologi? Aku rasa Anko-sensei sudah berada di kelas kalian," ucap Naruto yang membuat keempat murid itu saling pandang lalu terkekeh bersama.

"Iya, itu benar Sensei. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak berminat untuk masuk ke kelas," ucap Hidan yang membuat Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat heran dan menatap keempat murid di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Karena kami sudah hafal semuanya sekaligus prakteknya," jawab Sasuke yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Naruto dengan seringai yang membuat guru muda itu terkekeh geli.

'Dasar remaja', batin Naruto.

"Baiklah. Selamat menjalani kebebasan kalian," ucap Naruto yang disambut dengan anggukan keempat murid lalu mulai berjalan, membuat Hinata yang sedang melamun itu tidak menyadari pergerakannya.

Merasa tidak ada yang menempel pada punggungnya, Naruto menoleh dan membuat keempat laki-laki yang masih duduk itu menganga dibuatnya –kecuali Sasuke tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau tetap berdiri di situ, Hyuuga? Kau mau tetap di situ dan menjadi santapan mereka?"

Mendengar suara dari Naruto, Hinata segera sadar dari lamunannya dan berlari mendekati Naruto yang kembali berjalan. Seperti anak ayam, Hinata mengikuti arah jalan Naruto yang santai itu. Dan saat mereka berdua lenyap di belokan, keempat laki-laki itu baru sadar dari rasa terkejutnya –minus Sasuke.

"W-wah. Tidak kusangka, Naruto-sensei bisa bertemu dengan Hinata secepat itu," gumam Suigetsu yang disambut oleh anggukan dari dua temannya –sekali lagi, minus Sasuke.

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Kelas 3-2 terlihat begitu kacau dari kejauhan. Kelas yang berada di lantai dua itu terdengar sangat berisik bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, membuat Naruto menghela napas karenanya.

"Kau yakin kelasmu itu 3-2?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menoleh ke belakang, menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk di belakangnya.

"I-iya. Memang ke-kenapa, Sensei?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto sekilas lalu kembali menunduk.

Dengan gerakan malas, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Laki-laki yang tidak menggunakan seragamnya dengan benar itu menghela napas panjang lagi sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Yah, aku rasa kau sama sekali tidak seperti kelas itu. Mungkin kau seharusnya berada di kelas 3-4 yang tenang," jelas Naruto yang membuat Hinata mengangguk di belakang.

Hinata memang awalnya berada di kelas 3-4, tapi karena wali kelasnya bilang kalau Hinata terlalu 'pintar' di kelas itu, jadi Hinata dipindah ke kelas 3-2 yang memang terkenal ramai dan err… nakal.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas, Naruto segera menyuruh Hinata masuk dan duduk yang langsung di turuti oleh Hinata. Tapi saat Hinata sudah masuk ke kelas, ia lupa kalau belum berterima kasih pada Naruto yang sudah mengantarnya. Dan karena itulah, Hinata berbalik dan menemukan Naruto berada tepat di belakangnya, membuat Hinata terkejut dan mundur dua langkah.

"A-apa yang Se-sensei lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata tergagap, membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Dia di sini mau ngapain? Ya mau ngajarlah!

"Aku guru, Hyuuga. Dan aku akan masuk ke kelas yang akan aku ajar sesukaku. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh keluar dari sini," jawab Naruto dengan santai yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

Yah, Hinata tidak tahu kalau alasan Naruto mengantarnya karena laki-laki itu juga akan mengajar di kelasnya. Dengan menahan malu karena teman sekelasnya terkikik geli, Hinata segera berbalik dan duduk di tempat duduknya, membiarkan Naruto berdiri di depan kelas sendirian.

Naruto menatap murid di hadapannya satu persatu, meneliti setiap wajah mereka yang rata-rata memerah karena ditatap olehnya. Dan karena itulah, Naruto menyeringai, membuat beberapa murid perempuan menjerit heboh.

"Selamat pagi. Aku Namikaze Naruto dan mulai sekarang aku akan mengajar Biologi di kelas ini sampai Jiraiya-sensei sembuh dari penyakitnya," ucap Naruto dengan santai tetapi tidak menghilangkan seringainya dan membuat murid perempuan –minus Hinata, kembali menjerit.

"Wow wow. _Easy girls_, kalian bisa merusak pendengaranku nanti," kekeh Naruto lalu duduk di atas meja dengan pose yang benar-benar merusak iman perempuan.

"Tenang saja, Sensei. Kalau pendengaran Sensei rusak, aku akan membetulkannya dengan desahanku~," ucap murid berambut pirang bernama Ino yang membuat Naruto kembeli terkekeh geli.

"_Pig!_ Mana mungkin pendengaran Naruto-sensei bisa betul kalau mendengar desahan cempreng-mu itu!" seru Sakura dengan sewot, membuat adu mulut kembali terjadi dan membuat Naruto menghela napas.

Diam-diam, di tengah adu mulut antara Ino dan Sakura, Naruto melirik ke sudut kelas. Menatap Hinata yang hanya menatap dua perempuan yang sedang ribut itu dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, tapi yang jelas begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata yang unik dan membuat gadis itu menunduk, Naruto kembali menyeringai.

"Oke, _girls_. Kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

.

Kelas 3-2 yang biasanya ramai kini terlihat tenang, membuat beberapa guru yang melewati kelas itu mengerutkan kening karena heran sekaligus takjub dengan guru yang berhasil mengontrol kelas yang terkenal sebagai kelas ter-ramai di gedung Timur itu. Dan guru-guru yang heran, akan menyeringai ataupun terkekeh begitu mengetahui siapa guru yang ada di dalam kelas.

Ya, Namikaze Naruto. Guru lama yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri karena ada urusan keluarga yang penting itu memang mempunyai bakat untuk menjinakkan perempuan. Jadi guru-guru yang melewati kelas 3-2 yang tadinya heran itu kini merasa wajar. Sebenarnya, Naruto hanya mengajar murid laki-laki, tapi karena Jiraiya-sensei yang kedapatan untuk mengajar di kelas 3-2 itu sedang sakit, maka Naruto terpaksa mengganti guru berambut putih yang memang sudah berumur itu.

Di dalam kelas…

Naruto terkekeh begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari murid perempuan di kelas 3-2 ini. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin melanjutkan pelajaran yang sudah diajarkan oleh Jiraiya-sensei, tapi permintaan dari para _ladies _di hadapannya ini membuatnya memutuskan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai minggu depan. Jadi yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanya tanya-jawab murid pada guru.

"Bisa kau ulangi pertanyaanmu, Shion-san?" ucap Naruto yang dijawab dengan sumringah oleh Shion.

"Kenapa Sensei memilih mengajar pelajaran Biologi?"

Dengan senyum tipis, Naruto menjawab, "Karena aku suka."

Jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan, terlihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi Shion yang kecewa mendengar jawaban singkat dari Naruto. Beberapa murid ternyata juga merasa kecewa dan kesal karena sudah lebih dari lima pertanyaan tapi Naruto tetap menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Kenapa Naruto-sensei menjawabnya dengan singkat sih? Tidak asik," protes dari gadis bercepol yang membuat Naruto terkekeh lagi.

"Lebih seru kalau dijawab dengan singkat 'kan? Kalau tidak asik, berarti pertanyaan kalian yang harus diganti," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai, membuat beberapa murid terdiam dan segera berpikir pertanyaan macam apa yang harus mereka lontarkan agar sesi tanya-jawab ini berujung dengan menyenangkan dan juga… menegangkan.

"Apa Sensei pernah berciuman?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ino benar-benar membuat seluruh perhatian tersedot pada gadis pirang itu. Tapi bukannya malu, Ino malah menyeringai dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang err… menggoda? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas Naruto menyeringai lebar begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Ini dia yang kusebut asik. Iya, pernah," jawab Naruto yang membuat para gadis akhirnya mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud.

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan vulgar pun dimulai…

"Dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Keduanya pernah." Dan membuat para gadis menjerit senang.

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan laki-laki?"

"Sebenarnya bukan ciuman, hanya bersentuhan saja."

Beberapa gadis terkikik mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Apa Sensei seorang gay?" pertanyaan yang satu ini benar-benar membuat Naruto terkekeh geli, sangat geli.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti Seme?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan semangat dari beberapa gadis yang ternyata Fujoshi dan itu membuat Naruto kembali terkekeh geli dengan kerennya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku normal," jawab Naruto yang membuat para Fujoshi kecewa.

"Pernah memegang dada perempuan?" pertanyaan frontal dari Sakura membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian seluruh kelas seperti halnya dengan Ino.

"Pernah," dan seluruh kelas terkejut dengan jawaban dari guru muda di hadapan mereka.

"Berapa kali?"

"Aku rasa sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali."

**BANG!**

Jawaban yang terkesan santai dari Naruto benar-benar membuat para gadis histeris dan makin tegang. Kecuali Hinata, tentunya. Karena gadis itu duduk di sudut kelas dengan tatapan horor ke arah guru yang sebelumnya ia kira baik.

"Pernah memegang vagina?"

Kali ini pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Karin dan ditatap dengan horor oleh Sakura serta Ino. Tapi yang ditatap sama sekali tidak perduli dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang.

"Pernah, lebih dari itu juga pernah."

Sakura dan Ino langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyeringai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pipi mereka terlihat memerah. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi seluruh gadis yang ada di kelas, termasuk Hinata.

"Be-benarkah? Bercinta ju-juga?" tanya Ino dengan suara bergetar.

"Bercinta? Ah, itu juga sudah, Yamanaka-san," jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit, membuat wajah Ino lebih merah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Tapi saat pertanyaan itu akan dilanjutkan, bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan membuat para gadis mengeluh, kecuali Hinata.

"_Well_, berhubung sudah waktunya istirahat, kita akhiri pelajaran kali ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, _Ladies_," ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari kelas dengan santainya, meninggalkan ruang kelas yang kembali heboh dengan segala jawaban darinya.

Seharusnya Naruto tahu bahwa ada satu murid yang benar-benar syok mendengar seluruh jawabannya.

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tanpa Hinata sadari dan tanpa Hinata inginkan, ia harus kembali mengikuti pelajaran Biologi bersama dengan Naruto-sensei. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan pelajaran itu, tapi berhubung pertemuan awal dengan guru muda itu membuat Hinata risih, jadi Hinata merasa malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran dari guru muda tersebut.

Hinata sebenarnya gadis yang pintar, apalagi di pelajaran Biologi. Hal itu karena Hinata lebih suka pelajaran mengenai kesehatan maupun alam dibandingkan pelajaran yang harus banyak menghitung. Tapi ada salah satu bab dari pelajaran Biologi yang tidak dikuasai oleh Hinata, yaitu… Reproduksi. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari bab itu.

Kelas yang tadinya tidak begitu ramai, langsung berubah menjadi sangat ramai saat Naruto memasuki kelas dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan. Kemeja yang ia kenakan tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, dua kancing kemejanya tidak ia kancingkan dan rambut pirangnya juga nampak berantakan dari biasanya. Inilah yang membuat murid perempuan di kelas 3-2 histeris.

"Selamat pagi, _girls_. Maaf terlambat," sapa Naruto sambil menyeringai seperti biasa. Tidak begitu lama, masuklah Ino dan Sakura yang nampak senang. Entah dari kapan kedua siswa itu tidak ada di kelas, tapi yang jelas raut wajah bahagia nampak jelas di wajah mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku baru tahu kalau kalian ternyata sudah selesai mempelajari seluruh bab untuk Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Jadi tugasku di sini adalah menerangkan bab apa yang belum kalian kuasai," ucap Naruto lagi sambil duduk di meja guru, menunggu pertanyaan dari para muridnya mengenai pelajaran.

"Sensei? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita lanjutkan sesi tanya-jawab yang kemarin itu?" tanya Karin sambil menatap Naruto dengan menggoda, membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Tidak sekarang, Karin-san. Yang kemarin itu adalah sesi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya," jawab Naruto yang membuat para gadis mengeluh.

Hinata menatap teman-temannya yang nampak tidak bersemangat dengan tatapan sendu. Beberapa pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Hinata saat itu juga. Kenapa mereka lebih suka bertanya hal pribadi pada Naruto? Kenapa mereka tidak bertanya masalah pelajaran saja? Toh juga belum tentu mereka mengerti semua materi untuk Ujian Akhir Sekolah itu.

"Hyuuga. Ada bab yang belum kau pahami?"

Hinata tersentak dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan was-was. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya mengenai bab reproduksi, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Naruto menatapnya dengan sabar, menunggu dirinya menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang sebenarnya dapat membantu segala pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis begitu Hinata akhirnya mengangguk dengan wajah merona, membuat guru muda itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Hinata yang terlihat seperti tomat.

"Bab apa?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tahu bab apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Hinata. Yah, semua itu terlihat dari gerak-gerik Hinata yang malu dan sungkan. Dan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh sendiri.

"Bab re-reproduk-

**TEEEETTT TEEEEETTT**

Belum selesai Hinata menyebutkan bab yang ingin dia tanyakan, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran Biologi sudah selesai. Dan itu membuat Hinata kecewa. Naruto yang terlambat masuk memang memakan banyak waktu, tapi Hinata yang berpikir itu juga memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit.

"Pelajaran sudah selesai. Maaf karena aku terlambat. Dan Hyuuga… kau bisa bertanya tentang bab yang belum kau pahami itu kapanpun kau mau," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata yang mematung di tempat. "Selamat beristirahat," lanjut Naruto lalu pergi keluar kelas dengan santainya, meninggalkan Hinata mematung di tempat.

Beberapa menit setelah guru muda itu pergi dari kelas, Karin nampak sangat histeris mendengar cerita dan Ino dan Sakura. Gadis yang penasaran pun akhirnya ikut mendengar cerita Ino dan Sakura yang terlihat sangat heboh. Hinata yang penasaran tapi tidak berani mendekat itu akhirnya terdiam di tempat duduknya sambil mencomot roti kiriman dari kakaknya.

Sesekali Hinata melirik kumpulan teman sekelasnya yang masih asyik bergosip. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali ikut, tapi keberaniannya sama sekali tidak memperbolehkannya untuk ikut bergosip. Melupakan keasyikan teman sekelasnya, akhirnya Hinata memikirkan ucapan Naruto sebelum guru itu pergi. Bertanya pada guru itu memang satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa mengerti mengenai pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Tapi masalahnya, ia terlalu malu untuk mengunjungi Naruto di ruangannya.

"Jadi kau dan Sakura datang terlambat karena mengunjungi ruangan Naruto-sensei?" pertanyaan yang cukup keras dari Karin membuat perhatian Hinata kembali terpusat pada kumpulan yang terlihat asyik itu. Gerakan mengunyah rotinya terhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Karin.

"Ya! Ruangannya terpisah dari ruang guru yang lain. Aku rasa itu memang ruangan pribadinya," jawab Ino dengan bangganya. Teman-teman sekelas yang lain mengangguk mengerti, termasuk Hinata yang duduk di sudut kelas.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bertanya mengenai pelajaran?" tanya Shion dengan nada mengejek, membuat Ino dan Sakura saling bertatapan lalu mengeluarkan seringai aneh yang membuat Shion dan yang lainnya bingung.

"Aku dan Sakura… membuktikan kebenaran dari ucapan Naruto-sensei yang kemarin~!" seru mereka berdua dengan girang, membuat ruang kelas terasa hening.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Karin yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang Ino dan Sakura maksudkan.

"Kami menantang kebenaran akan jawaban dari Naruto-sensei yang kemarin," jelas Sakura sambil menatap Karin dengan tatapan kesal.

Kelas terasa hening lagi. Tapi beberapa detik berikutnya, seluruh gadis di kelas –kecuali Hinata, menjerit histeris dan tidak percaya.

"Jadi kalian…" ucap Karin dengan pandangan horor yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari Ino.

"Ehm! Kami sudah mencoba rasanya berciuman dengan Naruto-sensei," ucap gadis pirang itu yang membuat seluruh kelas menahan napas, termasuk Hinata.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya?" pertanyaan itulah yang dilontarkan oleh teman sekelas Hinata, membuat Sakura dan Ino terkekeh geli.

"Nikmat sekali! Dia mencium kami dengan lembut di awal dan ganas di akhir. Aku dan Sakura sampai di buat kehabisan napas. Apalagi tangannya tidak hanya diam saja. Tangannya juga ikut menyentuh tubuh kami," jelas Ino yang kemudian membuat wajah para gadis memerah. Lalu percakapan pun terus berlanjut, membuat Hinata yang tadinya merasa Naruto adalah orang yang baik dan jalan satu-satunya agar ia bisa mengerti tentang bab reproduksi, menjadi yakin bahwa Naruto adalah pilihan terakhirnya. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

Dalam kegilaan kelas 3-2, Hinata duduk di sudut kelas dengan wajah murung.

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Hari demi hari Hinata lalui dengan tangis sebagai penutup di malam hari. Pelecehan yang kerap ia rasakan belum juga rampung, membuatnya menjadi tertekan karena para pelaku pelecehan sudah mulai kelewatan karena mencoba mencium Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata menolak dan melakukan serangannya. Menendang kemaluan pelaku pelecehan lalu kabur secepatnya. Ya, itu adalah serangan Hinata. Terbukti ampuh karena sampai sekarang gadis itu masih menggunakannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Hinata yang sudah selesai makan di kantin berjalan sendirian di koridor yang gelap. Jangan tanya dimana teman Hinata, karena yang lain masih ada di kantin sambil bercerita mengenai pengalaman mereka berciuman dengan Naruto-sensei. Yah, cerita itu memang sudah menyebar dan makin banyak murid perempuan yang mencobanya. Maka dari itu, Hinata memilih pergi dari kantin setelah menghabiskan satu piring beef teriyaki dan satu mangkuk es krim serta susu putih.

Yah, jadi jangan heran dada Hinata semakin besar, karena semua nutrisi yang ia makan masuk ke bagian tubuh yang benar.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai ke lobi gedung utama yang menyambung pada koridor gedung Timur dan Barat. Di sinilah tempat yang paling rawan karena Hinata dapat bertemu dengan murid laki-laki. Kantin besar memang hanya berada di gedung utama, di gedung Timur dan Barat hanya ada kantin yang menyediakan makanan ringan seperti roti dan lainnya. Jadi Hinata harus ke gedung Utama untuk makan malam.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada murid laki-laki di koridor gedung Barat, Hinata segera melangkah menuju koridor gedung Timur –tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Hinata sudah berhenti dengan wajah horor.

Di sana, terlihat dua orang laki-laki sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Laki-laki yang sudah pasti seangkatan dengannya itu mulai mendekat dengan kekehan yang menyeramkan untuk Hinata. Dan karena rasa takut yang dirasakan oleh Hinata, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak saat dua laki-laki itu semakin mendekat.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar saat kedua laki-laki itu sudah mengepungnya, melingkarkan kedua lengan mereka ke tubuh Hinata dan menyeret Hinata ke koridor gedung Barat. Seketika jeritan Hinata terdengar nyaring saat tangan salah satu laki-laki itu meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. Dan Hinata benar-benar ketakutan saat kedua laki-laki itu makin berani menjelajahi tubuhnya.

"Ckck. Hyuuga~ kau makan apa sih sampai dadamu bisa sebesar ini hm?" ucap salah satu pemuda itu sambil mengusap dada kiri Hinata. Pemuda lainnya hanya terkekeh sambil menatap ekspresi ketakutan dari Hinata.

"Tidak perlu takut, Hyuuga. Kau hanya perlu diam dan biarkan kami menikmati dadamu ini," ucap pemuda itu lalu meremas dada kiri Hinata dengan keras, membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan karenanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Remasan tangan itu terhenti begitu mendengar suara datar dari arah belakang kedua laki-laki itu. Lingkaran kedua lengan mereka melonggar dan membuat tubuh mungil Hinata terjatuh begitu saja dengan suara isak tangis yang menyakitkan.

"Na-naruto-sensei…" ucap kedua pemuda itu dengan terbata-bata, membuat Hinata mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam kedua laki-laki di hadapan Hinata itu.

"Pergi atau aku seret kalian ke ruang kepala sekolah," ucap Naruto dengan suara rendah. Tanpa perlu waktu yang lama, kedua pamuda itu langsung lagi terburu-buru, menjauh dari pandangan Naruto dan menghilang di tikungan koridor.

Tatapan Naruto kini beralih pada Hinata yang masih duduk di lantai dengan tubuh bergetar. Isak tangisnya sudah tidak terdengar, tapi Naruto masih dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

"Hyuuga? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata dan membelai lembut surai lembut milik Hinata. Satu gelengan dari Hinata membuat Naruto bernapas dengan lega.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat. Lalu sebuah gelengan dari Hinata membuat Naruto membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Privasi. Naruto tahu hal itu memang privasi Hinata, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali tahu alasan laki-laki ingin melakukan pelecehan pada Hinata.

"Baiklah. Biar aku antar kau ke kamarmu," ucap Naruto sambil membantu Hinata berdiri. Tapi sebelum tangan besar Naruto menuntun Hinata, tangan mungil itu sudah terlepas dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ti-tidak usah, Se-sensei. A-aku bisa ke ka-kamarku sendiri. Te-terika kasih a-atas pertolongannya. Permisi," ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, guru muda itu sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak masuk ke kelas dari pagi. Mulai dari pelajaran olahraga sampai pelajaran Biologi, Hinata tidak nampak. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Hinata membolos, karena memang gadis itu kadang tidak akan masuk kelas jika sedang dalam tekanan hebat. Semua teman sekelasnya tahu itu, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Guru yang kemarin lusa bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang dilecehkan itu kini bertanya-tanya pada Sakura dan Ino yang merupakan orang yang kamarnya paling dekat dengan Hinata. Pelajaran sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi Naruto masih betah di dalam kelas.

"Dia memang suka seperti itu kok, Sensei. Jika dalam keadaan sangat tertekan, Hinata pasti tidak akan masuk ke kelas," jelas Sakura yang sedikit bingung karena Naruto bertanya tentang Hinata.

"Begitukah? Kenapa dia suka mendapatkan pelecehan sih?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal yang sama sekali tidak ia tutupi, membuat kening Sakura dan Ino mengerut bingung.

"Tentu saja karena ukuran dadanya, Sensei! Semua yang ada di sekolah ini tahu kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang mempunyai dada terbesar di sekolah. Dan karena itulah, dia suka sekali mendapatkan pelecehan," jawab Ino yang juga terdengar kesal. Mendengar jawaban dari Ino membuat Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Apa dari awal kalian masuk ke sekolah dia sudah diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi membuat Sakura dan Ino berpikir.

"Tidak. Awal masuk sekolah Hinata belum diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi setelah kami naik ke kelas 2, semuanya berubah. Tepatnya setengah tahun yang lalu, saat semester dua dimulai. Apalagi sudah tidak ada Neji-san yang menjaganya," ucap Ino yang disambut anggukan oleh Sakura. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar ucapan Ino.

'Setengah tahun yang lalu? Saat aku di luar negeri? Pantas saja aku tidak tahu,' batin Naruto sambil merengut kesal.

"Iya, benar. Setelah Neji-san lulus dan kuliah di luar negeri, Hinata mulai jadi bahan pelecehan. Kami yang tahu kasus itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Hinata sendiri yang melarang kami untuk memberitahukan kepada kepala sekolah," kali ini penjelasan dari Sakura membuat Naruto makin merasa kesal.

"Apa tidak ada guru yang tahu masalah itu?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab kekehan dari kedua gadis itu.

"Guru? Yang benar saja, Sensei. Beberapa guru yang sudah tahu malah melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata," jawab Sakura dengan nada mengejek lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti, membuat Naruto mendecak sebal dan mendelik pada gadis berambut pink itu.

"Jaga pikiranmu, Haruno-san."

Desisan dari Naruto yang merupakan akhir dari tanya-jawab itu membuat Sakura terkikik geli. Ia sebenarnya hanya bercanda, tapi melihat reaksi Naruto yang begitu berlebihan membuatnya yakin bahwa guru muda itu sedang dalam pengaruh mabuk cinta.

"Kurasa tidak ada ciuman terima kasih untuk informasi dari kita, Sakura," ucap Ino lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Tawa yang biasa saja lama-lama menjadi tidak biasa. Yah, lihat saja bagaimana cara mereka tertawa dan suara melengking yang mereka hasilkan. Benar-benar tidak biasa.

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan di koridor gedung utama tanpa arah tujuan. Hari sudah mulai malam tapi ia belum juga merasa lapar. Keningnya mengerut begitu mengingat ucapan Anko-sensei yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di lobi gedung utama.

'Hyuuga menanyakan padaku bab reproduksi, Naruto. Aku kira kau sudah menjelaskan materi itu di kelasmu. Tentu saja aku tidak punya wewenang untuk menjawabnya, karena itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Dan yang perlu kau tahu, dia bertanya pada seluruh guru Biologi yang lain. Kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan materi itu secepat yang kau bisa padanya.'

Naruto mendecak kesal. Bukannya mencari dirinya, Hinata malah mencari guru Biologi lainnya. Dan karena itulah, sekarang ia dicap tidak becus untuk mengajar kelas 3-2 yang dititipkan Jiraiya-sensei pada guru berusia 23 tahun itu.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti begitu saja saat melihat sosok gadis yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan berdiri di depan ruangannya. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil menatap pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa berkedip. Naruto yang memandangnya hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat. Menatap betapa cantiknya gadis itu saat dirinya berdiri dengan _background_ cahaya matahari yang terbenam.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata tersentak begitu mendengar nama marga-nya disebut oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal. Senyum tipis ia hadirkan di wajahnya, membuat Naruto yang sudah berada di hadapannya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata menunduk dan memainkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Hinata itu baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu memang mempunyai ukuran dada yang di atas rata-rata, mengingat umurnya masih 17 tahun.

"A-ano… A-aku ingin bertanya p-pada Naruto-sensei ten-tentang materi ya-yang tidak aku k-kuasi," jawab Hinata dengan tergagap, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk," ucap Naruto lalu membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk dan segera menutup ruangan kerjanya.

Hinata terdiam sambil memandang kagum ruangan milik gurunya tersebut. Ruangannya bukan seperti ruangan guru lainnya yang terlihat berantakan dan juga digabung bersama dengan ruangan guru lain. Ruangan milik Naruto lebih ke ruangan kerja pribadi yang bisa dibilang mewah. Karena di ruangan itu sudah ada sofa dan tempat tidur _single_ serta TV layar sentuh. Yah, jangan lupakan meja kerja khas dari seorang guru.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mewah. Yah, salahkan kepala sekolah itu," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dengan gugup.

"Ke-kepala sekolah?" tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto terkekeh sambil mencari buku paket Biologi dari meja kerjanya lalu berjalan menuju sofa, memberi kode pada Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tsunade-sama adalah nenekku," jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata terpekik.

"Tsunade-sama s-seorang ne-nenek?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi Naruto terkekeh karena ekspresi Hinata.

"Iya. Terlihat muda 'kan? _Well_, mungkin dia menjaga kesehatan dan kecantikannya," jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata mengangguk paham. "Jadi… bab apa yang belum kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan jahil.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu bab apa yang belum dimengerti oleh Hinata, tapi entah kenapa, ia suka sekali melihat ekspresi Hinata yang malu-malu seperti sekarang ini. Kedua tangan yang mencengkram bagian depan seragamnya, wajah merona karena malu. Manis, lucu dan… menggoda.

'Oh, sial!', rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Bab re-reproduksi, Sensei," jawab Hinata dengan malu-malunya, membuat wajah Naruto juga memanas karenanya. Wajah Hinata yang merona saat mengucapkan 'reproduksi' dan suara lembut –yang hampir mirip desahan, itu membuat Naruto merasa err… tertantang mungkin? Yah, entahlah. Yang jelas, saat ini wajah Naruto juga memerah seperti Hinata.

"Oh. Bagian mana yang belum kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka buku paket yang ia bawa, mencari bab mengenai reproduksi.

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku su-sudah–

"_Please_, Hinata. Cobalah untuk tidak bicara gagap padaku. Aku janji tidak akan memakanmu," potong Naruto sambil menatap kedua mata Hinata dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu menahan napas. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menepuk puncak kepalanya –lagi.

"Se-sebenarnya…" Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu ia kembali tergagap. Diliriknya Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa mengira-ngira perasaan Naruto saat ini. Entah marah ataupun kesal, yang jelas guru muda itu hanya diam menatap Hinata.

'Ayolah, jangan gagap!' batin Hinata lalu mengambil napas panjang, menghembuskannya dengan amat sangat pelan.

"Sebenarnya… aku sudah mempelajari bab re-reproduksi itu, Sensei. Hanya saja, ada beberapa yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku sudah mencari di buku lain yang aku cari di perpustakaan, tapi apa yang tidak aku mengerti, tidak dijelaskan dengan baik di buku itu," ucap Hinata yang sukses bicara tanpa gagap, meski terdengar tersendat saat mengatakan 'reprodukisi'.

Menyimpan rasa senang karena Hinata tidak bicara gagap lagi, Naruto lalu menutup buku paketnya dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum.

"Lalu apa yang tidak kau mengerti, hm?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut. Sikap yang jarang sekali Hinata lihat dari Naruto yang selalu nampak cuek dan santai.

"Bagaimana caranya… pe-penis bisa ereksi dengan sempurna?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos yang membuat senyum Naruto runtuh dalam sekejap. Naruto menatap Hinata tanpa bicara, bahkan menjawab pertanyaan polos dari Hinata saja tidak. Yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatap Hinata.

"A-a-apa?!"

Dan sepertinya penyakit gagap Hinata telah menulari Naruto.

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku, Sensei?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung, membuatnya jauh lebih manis daripada sebelumnya. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, Naruto duduk bersandar pada sofa, membiarkan dirinya bernapas untuk sementara. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik membuka dua kancing kemejanya yang membuat dirinya sesak.

Diliriknya Hinata yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Sekilas ia mengira bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini sengaja bertanya seperti itu padanya, tapi setelah menatap tatapan super duper polos dari mata lavender Hinata, Naruto yakin bahwa gadis itu murni bertanya.

"Jadi… Sensei? Bagaimana penis bisa ereksi dengan sempurna?" tanya Hinata lagi yang membuat Naruto menelan ludah secara paksa. Entah kenapa, sesuatu di bawah sana mulai menegang karena topik yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

"Erm… Be-begini. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki hawa napsu 'kan? Nah, untuk seorang pria dewasa, jika ia sedang bernapsu atau bisa dibilang ter-terangsang, maka pe-pe-penis milik mereka akan ereksi. Dan bi-biasanya e-ereksi yang sempurna itu akan berjalan begitu saja. Saat pria itu makin terangsang, maka akan semakin sempurna pula e-ereksinya," jelas Naruto tanpa berani menatap Hinata. Diliriknya Hinata yang mengangguk mengerti dengan mulut bergumam 'oh'.

'Yeah, oh! Oh karena kau membuat celanaku sedikit sempit. _Damn_!' rutuk Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Oh, ayolah Naruto~ baru sedikit 'kan?

"Ah! Lalu bagaimana dengan perempuan?" tanya Hinata yang membuat perhatian Naruto kembali pada gadis itu. "Bukankah pada saat pembuahan, penis akan memasuki vagina perempuan? Apa tidak sakit?" lanjut Hinata yang membuat Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

'Benar-benar deh, Hinata~! Kalau begini lebih baik, Anko-sensei saja yang menjelaskan semua ini padamu~' batin Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Untuk perempuan, hal yang akan terjadi saat mereka terangsang adalah keluarnya cairan dari v-vagina mereka. Dan cairan itulah yang akan melumasi jalannya p-penis ke v-vagina. Tentu saja akan terasa sakit jika perempuan itu masih memiliki selaput dara," jawab Naruto yang membuat kening Hinata mengerut.

"Selaput dara?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. Bahkan selaput dara saja dia tidak tahu?! batin Naruto sambil melirik Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"S-selaput dara itu… ehm… selaput yang menutupi lubang v-vagina perempuan, letaknya tentu saja ada di dalam. P-penis tidak akan bisa masuk secara sempurna jika ada selaput dara. Selaput dara juga mudah sekali robek, Hinata. Untuk perempuan, robeknya selaput dara mereka setelah berhubungan intim adalah tanda bahwa mereka sudah tidak perawan lagi," jelas Naruto yang kini mulai dapat menguasai dirinya. Naruto mulai bisa menatap Hinata sambil menjelaskan semuanya, meskipun warna merah pada wajahnya masih saja terlihat.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu Sensei. Bagaimana bentuk sperma dan cairan vagina ya? Apa sama seperti air liur?" tanya Hinata lagi yang membuat Naruto menahan napas.

'S-sperma?! _Shit_!'

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata curiga. Sebenarnya Naruto sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena ia yakin setelah pertanyaan itu masih akan ada pertanyaan lainnya. Dan itu akan membuatnya tidak kuat menahan sempit di celananya.

"Karena aku penasaran. Habisnya, buku Biologi itu menurutku menggantung. Tidak dijelaskan cara pembuahan secara jelas, tidak dijelaskan bagaimana bentuk mani dan cairan vagina, tidak dijelaskan ereksi sempurna pada penis. Itu semua mengganggu pikiranku selama ini," jawab Hinata panjang lebar sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan biasa, tapi menurut pandangan Naruto, tatapan Hinata itu terlihat begitu… seksi.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi. Semua itu tidak akan jelas jika belum praktek Hinata. Iya 'kan?" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil yang sayangnya tidak di perhatikan oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu kini sibuk melihat-lihat foto yang ada di meja kecil di sampingnya. Foto keluarga Naruto dan foto pemuda itu sendiri. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat foto seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertawa lebar di atas tumpukan salju putih. Pipi bocah itu memerah karena dingin, tapi wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Naruto-sensei, ini foto si-

Hinata tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya begitu wajah Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya. Jarak di antara mereka sangatlah dekat, membuat Hinata bisa mencium aroma kopi dan mint dari napas hangat Naruto.

"Itu aku… Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil meneliti wajah Hinata yang memerah. Mata biru samudera itu terlihat tidak bosan memandang wajah merah Hinata yang terlihat seperti tomat. Naruto menyeringai begitu Hinata sama sekali tidak berkedip menatap matanya. Dan dengan lembut, jemari tangan Naruto mulai menyentuh pipi kanan Hinata, mengelusnya perlahan agar tidak lecet.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau bertanya masalah tadi kepada Anko-sensei," ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah, membuat Hinata menelan ludah dengan paksa.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang kembali gagap. Satu buah seringai dari Naruto membuatnya sadar bahwa keputusannya memang salah.

"Kau membuat 'sesuatu' di bawah sini… mengeras," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata sambil mengarahkan tangan kiri Hinata pada sebuah gundukan kecil di antara kakinya. Tubuh Hinata tersentak begitu merasakan betapa kerasnya tonjolan itu, membuat Naruto menyeringai di samping Hinata.

"N-naruto-sensei…" panggil Hinata saat bibir tipis Naruto mengecupi lehernya. Getaran aneh mulai menerjang Hinata saat bibir itu mengecupi leher Hinata dengan gerakan menurun.

"Na –aaahhnn~"

Seringai Naruto melebar begitu mendengar suara desahan Hinata saat lidahnya mulai menjilati leher putih mulus itu. Dan dengan kecupan terakhir, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap wajah Hinata yang sangat merah.

"Kau sudah mengerti dengan apa yang aku jelaskan tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan nakal. Gelengan dari Hinata membuat senyum Naruto melebar dan genggaman tangan pemuda itu pada tangan kiri Hinata makin mengerat, membuat Hinata bisa merasakan rasa hangat dari tangan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan mengerti tanpa praktek," kekeh Naruto yang sedikit menjauh dan mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"P-praktek?" cicit Hinata yang menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto yang masih asyik membukat kancing kemejanya.

"Iya. Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin mengerti materi itu dengan benar?" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sempurna. Hinata hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tubuh Naruto yang kecokelatan itu membuat kesan seksi pada sang pemuda. Dan otot yang terbentuk pada dada serta lengannya itu memberikan kesan jantan yang membuat Hinata bersemu merah.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menganga hanya menyeringai dan memulai pelajaran khusus ini.

"Hinata. Ini…," ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh otot di tangan dan dadanya. "… adalah otot bisep. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, mempunyai otot ini. Tapi perempuan lebih lambat membakar lemak, maka perempuan akan sangat lama untuk membuat otot seperti ini," jelas Naruto yang membuat Hinata mengangguk dengan mulut yang masih menganga. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Naruto kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, hingga jarak di antara mereka kembali ke titik rawan.

"Ini adalah bibir," ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan telunjuknya, membuat Hinata menatap mata samudera Naruto dengan mata membulat. "Setiap orang memiliki bentuk bibir yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang kecil dan ada lebar, ada yang tebal dan ada yang tipis. Untuk kasus ini, bibirmu cenderung kecil," lanjut Naruto lalu mengecup bibir Hinata dengan pelan. Kecupan itu begitu lembut sampai pada akhirnya Hinata memejamkan mata, mengikuti setiap kecupan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

_Cpk!_

Suara decapan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Wajah Hinata terlihat sangat merah, sementara wajah Naruto hanya dihiasi semburat tipis.

"Bi-bibir Sensei… cenderung tipis," ucap Hinata dengan napas terengah-engah. Tatapan matanya mulai terlihat sayu, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, reaksi pada tubuhnya itu telah membuat kilatan mengerikan pada mata indah Naruto.

Dan pelajaran akan kembali berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya…

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**A/N : Hai, lagi. Kali ini aku buat fict tentang NaruHina, khusus mereka, ngga ada yang lain. **

**Mungkin aku perlu jelasin beberapa hal yang kurang jelas di fict ini. **

**Naruto di fict ini adalah seorang guru Biologi yang khusus mengajar murid laki-laki. Waktu Hinata di kelas 2 semester 2, dia pergi ke luar negeri karena ada masalah keluarga yang cukup serius. Trus balik lagi deh pas awal Hinata masuk kelas 3. **

**Mungkin bakal ada yang ngerasa janggal kalau memperhatikan Naruto nyapa Hinata duluan. Bagaimana Naruto tahu kalau yang nangis itu Hinata?**

**Di chapter 2 pasti akan dijelasin kok. **

**Dan yang perlu kalian tahu, Naruto di fict sedikit terlihat seperti Bad Boy. Memang iya sih, aku bikin dia agak nakal. Umur Naruto di sini masih muda kok, sekitar 23 tahun. Ngga begitu jauh sama Hinata yang masih 17 tahun. **

**Well, fict ini pesenan langsung dari Zorocchan lewat Facebook. Dan inilah hasilnya. Semoga kamu suka, Zo~**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hahaha… sedikit bocoran aja nih ya. Chapter 2 aku jamin bakal full sama lemon. Jadi… ayo ayo review~**

**Salam Crazy semua~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sedikit pemberitahuan, semuanya. Berhubung ada yang nyaranin ke aku untuk ngebuat fict ini lebih dari 2 chapter, jadi ada sedikit perubahan. Fict yang tadinya hanya 2 chapter ini aku perpanjang jadi –mungkin- 5 chapter, tapi kalau ada perubahan bisa kurang dari 5 atau lebih dari 5. Terus Lemon yang harusnya ada di chapter ini, aku ubah jadi Lime aja karena alasan yang bakal aku jelasin di Author Note di bawah nanti. Dan untuk masalah update. Aku ngga bisa janji buat update cepet, aku mohon buat pengertian kalian kalau aku juga punya urusan yang penting di dunia nyata. Jadi, semoga semuanya tidak merasa kesal karena keterlambatan update. Dan berhubung aku banyak bacot, aku persembahkan Chapter 2 untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview~**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya di A Lesson for Hinata…

"Ini adalah bibir," ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan telunjuknya, membuat Hinata menatap mata samudera Naruto dengan mata membulat. "Setiap orang memiliki bentuk bibir yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang kecil dan ada yang lebar, ada yang tebal dan ada yang tipis. Untuk kasus ini, bibirmu cenderung kecil," lanjut Naruto lalu mengecup bibir Hinata dengan pelan.

Dan di saat kecupan itu terlepas dengan bunyi decapan, Naruto bisa melihat Hinata menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah.

"Bi-bibir Sensei… cenderung tipis," ucap Hinata dengan napas terengah-engah, membuat Naruto menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Lesson for Hinata © Kureijii**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : LEMON , LIME , maybe OOC , typo(?) **

**.**

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**-Part II-**

**.**

**-Don't Like? Of Course… Don't Read!-**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang sibuk membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan tatapan sayu. Efek dari ciuman lembut Naruto ternyata membuat Hinata benar-benar terlena. Bahkan saat Naruto bertanya boleh membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan atau tidak, bukannya menggeleng, Hinata justru mengangguk dengan mata yang –masih saja sayu.

Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya berujung pada keadaan seperti ini.

Duduk di sofa tanpa kemeja bersama seorang guru muda seksi –yang parahnya juga tidak menggunakan baju untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Setelah melepaskan kemeja milik Hinata yang tentu saja dibantu oleh gadis tersebut, Naruto langsung menjauh sedikit untuk memandang dada Hinata yang jauh lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Matanya tidak berkedip saat melihat dua gumpalan daging itu menempel pada tubuh Hinata. Sungguh, itu adalah dada terbesar yang pernah ia lihat setelah dada Tsunade-sama yang juga besar meski umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi.

Dengan gugup, Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa saat melihat dada Hinata naik turun seiring dengan hembusan napas Hinata yang cepat. Sesuatu di antara kaki Naruto mulai mengeras melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ingin sekali Naruto menyentuh dan membuat Hinata mendesahkan namanya, tapi sayangnya saat ini dia sedang memberikan gadis manis itu pelajaran khusus. Yeah, pelajaran khusus yang amat sangat manis bagi mereka berdua.

Diamatinya tubuh bagian atas milik Hinata itu berulang kali. Kulit putih, keringat yang membuat kulit itu terlihat sedikit berkilau, leher yang tidak terlalu jenjang tapi sangat menggoda dan dada besar yang ditutupi oleh bra berwarna hitam yang kesempitan saking besarnya dada milik gadis di hadapannya itu. Benar-benar membuat Naruto harus menahan napsu-nya lebih kuat lagi.

Perlahan, Naruto mendekat lagi pada Hinata, membuat pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu dapat menghirup aroma lavender dan vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Sedikit limbung karena aroma yang menenangkan sekaligus merangsangnya, Naruto segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh leher Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendesis saat tangan dingin Naruto menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Ini adalah leher, Hinata. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa fungsinya. Sama seperti bibir, leher setiap orang juga berbeda. Ada yang pendek dan ada yang jenjang. Banyak laki-laki yang suka sekali dengan gadis atau wanita yang memiliki leher yang jenjang, karena menurut mereka wanita yang memiliki leher jenjang itu terkesan seksi. Tapi menurutku tidak," ucap Naruto yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan sambil menatap Hinata tepat di manik mata gadis itu. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya hanya menyentuh leher Hinata, kini mulai bergerak mengelus leher mulus itu, membuat Hinata melenguh karena merasakan sensasi geli dari permukaan tangan Naruto.

"Ke-kenapah?" tanya Hinata dengan susah payah saat tangan kanan Naruto menjalar ke tengkuk-nya, menggelitik bagian yang membuat Hinata mendesis geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Karena menurutku, leher terlihat seksi itu sangat relatif. Untukku sendiri, lebih suka melihat leher yang biasa-biasa saja. Asalkan leher itu mengeluarkan aroma yang enak, aku suka," jawab Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat napas hangatnya menerpa telinga Hinata yang memerah. "Seperti lehermu ini. Lavender dan vanilla. Lembut dan merangsang," bisik Naruto dengan suara setengah mendesah.

"Mnh!"

Hinata menahan desahan dari mulutnya saat merasakan bibir Naruto mulai mengecupi lehernya, menjilat permukaan lehernya yang sudah tercampur dengan keringat dan membuat lehernya semakin basah karena saliva milik guru muda di hadapannya itu.

"Mm –aahhn!"

Pekikan kecil akhirnya keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Gigitan pelan nan menggoda dari Naruto benar-benar membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"N-narutoh-sense –ahh!"

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat mulut basah Naruto menghisap permukaan lehernya kuat-kuat, membuat Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas hisapan-hisapan dan decapan ludah yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. Dengan kecupan manis pada pundak Hinata, akhirnya Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, menatap wajah merah Hinata karena perbuatannya. Ditatapnya Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan napas yang terengah-engah. Baru saja mulai pelajaran, tapi gadis yang berbeda enam tahun dengannya itu sudah nampak kelelahan.

Naruto meneliti leher Hinata yang berubah menjadi kemerahan dan lebih basah daripada sebelumnya. Bercak-bercak merah karena perbuatannya menghiasi hampir seluruh permukaan leher Hinata, membuat Naruto merasa sedikit senang dalam hatinya. Puas melihat hasil karya-nya, mata biru Naruto kini mulai menjelajahi payudara Hinata yang lebih mengkilap dari sebelumnya, membuatnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena pemandangan menggiurkan itu. Sedikit kerlingan nakal pada Hinata, tangan kanan Naruto kembali terulur ke arah Hinata.

" Dan ini… adalah payudara, Hinata. Hanya perempuan saja yang mempunyai dada yang –ehem, membesar ini. Dan kalau kau tahu. Payudara perempuan adalah benda yang sangat lembut. Tidak perduli berapa ukurannya, payudara perempuan tetaplah lembut," jelas Naruto sambil mengusap dada kanan yang masih tertutupi bra berwarna hitam itu dengan lembut, melanjutkan pelajaran khusus darinya dan membuat Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya karena merasakan getar aneh saat merasakan usapan dari Naruto di dadanya.

"Dan aku yakin, payudaramu pasti sangatlah lembut," bisik Naruto dan memberikan tekanan pada usapannya, sedikit meremas payudara besar itu.

"Ngh!"

Naruto menyeringai karena apa yang ia lakukan berhasil mengeluarkan desah tertahan Hinata lagi. Ditatapnya Hinata yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, menikmati usapan bertenaga darinya pada dada kanan gadis tersebut. Tapi kedua mata itu kembali terbuka saat usapan pada dadanya sudah tidak terasa lagi, meninggalkan bekas nikmat dan getar pada tubuhnya.

"Bra ini terlalu menganggu. Boleh kubuka, Hinata? Pelajaran tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan lancar kalau begini," ucap Naruto sambil memainkan tali bra Hinata yang berwarna hitam itu. Dengan wajah merah, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil karena tingkah gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Naruto yang tadinya bermain dengan tali bra milik Hinata kini mulai merambat ke belakang, mencari kaitan bra yang akan dilepasnya. Naruto menyeringai kecil saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang mengerut entah karena malu atau takut, tapi yang jelas ekspresi wajah itu cukup membuat Naruto terhibur.

Kedua mata Hinata yang tadinya terpejam, kini terbuka saat kaitan bra miliknya sudah sukses dilepas oleh Naruto, membuat dadanya terasa longgar. Dan dengan wajah malu-malu, Hinata membantu Naruto untuk melepaskan bra sederhana dengan ukuran tidak sederhana itu dari tubuhnya, membuat Naruto terbelalak saat melihat dada polos milik Hinata.

"I-ini…"

Hinata hanya bisa menutup mata saat tatapan Naruto tertuju pada dadanya. Malu dan takut ia rasakan saat ia menunggu reaksi dari guru muda di hadapannya. Malu karena dadanya telah dilihat seorang laki-laki dalam keadaan polos dan takut karena reaksi Naruto saat melihat dadanya.

"Ini… luar biasa! A-aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau kau berumur 17 tahun, Hinata. Lihatlah! Dadamu besar sekali untuk gadis seumuran dirimu!" seru Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan mata berbinar, membuat Hinata terdiam tanpa berani melihat Naruto.

"Sekarang aku percaya kenapa Inuzuka bilang kalau aku akan mimisan jika melihat dadamu," ucap Naruto lirih yang sayangnya tertangkap pendengaran Hinata, membuat gadis manis itu membuka matanya dan melihat cairan merah keluar dari hidung Naruto.

" Sensei, hidungnya berda-

"Ya ya ya. Hidungku berdarah 'kan? Aku sudah tahu, Hinata. Dan ini salahmu," potong Naruto sambil meraih tisu di meja lalu membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

'_Sial! Baru pertama kali ini aku mimisan karena dada seorang gadis,'_ rutuk Naruto yang sedang membersihkan hidungnya sambil melirik dada besar Hinata yang mengkilap. _'Damn! Tapi dada Hinata memang sangat besar~!'_

"M-maaf."

Naruto yang sedang asik menatap dada bulat dan besar milik Hinata tersentak begitu mendengar suara bergetar yang berasal dari gadis itu. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang kini mulai merengut dan memberikan tanda-tanda akan menangis, membuat dirinya buru-buru menepuk pundak sang gadis untuk menenangkannya.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, Hinata. Aku-

"Sensei bilang, penyebab Sensei mimisan adalah aku. Maafkan aku. Mungkin memang seharusnya aku bertanya masalah ini pada guru yang lainnya," potong Hinata dengan bibir bergetar dan mata yang mulai berair, membuat Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Baiklah, dia memang laki-laki yang gampang sekali menjerat hati kaum hawa, tapi dia juga seorang laki-laki yang gampang sekali cemas dan khawatir jika melihat seorang wanita –apalagi seorang gadis-, yang akan menangis. Dan karena itulah, Naruto sama sekali tidak tega melihat Hinata yang menahan tangis saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Tidak. Maksudku bukan begitu, Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan nada dan tatapan yang lembut. Kedua tangan besarnya terulur menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata yang terasa dingin entah karena apa.

"Lalu karena siapa hidung Sensei berdarah?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang masih bergetar, membuat Naruto dikerubuti rasa was-was.

"K-karena… kau?"

"Tuh 'kan!"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" seru Naruto saat mata lavender Hinata mulai berair kembali. Ditatapnya kedua mata indah itu dengan lembut, berusaha membuat gadis itu yakin bahwa bukan itu yang dimaksudkan olehnya.

"Dengar. Aku mimisan memang karena kau. Tapi tidak seratus persen karena kau. Lebih jelasnya, aku mimisan karena erm… dadamu. Yeah, aku juga laki-laki normal yang akan mimisan bila melihat ukuran dada seperti ukuran dadamu itu," jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, gugup. Diliriknya Hinata yang hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih polos dibandingkan sebelumnya. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"O-oh? B-begitu ya?" gumam Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya, menandakan bahwa ia juga gugup seperti Naruto. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Naruto tersipu.

Entah Naruto gila atau tidak, tapi wajah tersipu Hinata yang malu karena salah paham, tingkahnya yang sedang memainkan kedua jari, dan keadaan Hinata yang sekarang ini sedang telanjang dada benar-benar membuat birahi-nya kembali naik setelah insiden yang sempat membuat birahi-nya turun. Dan hal inilah yang membuat celana-nya kembali menyempit.

Naruto membasahi bibir bawahnya saat pandangan matanya terarah pada dua dada bulat yang sempat ia acuhkan karena kesalahpahaman Hinata. Lalu tatapannya kembali pada ekspresi malu-malu Hinata yang ternyata makin membuat birahi-nya terpacu. Dan tatapan itu kembali lagi dada Hinata, begitu seterusnya.

Dada. Wajah. Dada. Wajah.

Aksi memandang dengan cabul itu harus terhenti karena Naruto benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyentuh Hinata lagi, memberikan pelajaran khusus yang sempat tertunda. Dan karena itulah, kedua tangan besar-nya yang berwarna tan itu kembali terulur ke arah Hinata, menyentuh dada besar itu dengan perlahan.

"Mm?"

Gerakan kedua jari Hinata terhenti begitu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat meraup dada kirinya, berdiam di sana seolah menunggu reaksi darinya. Ditatapnya sebuah tangan tan yang masih menempel di dadanya, menyebarkan rasa hangat pada tubuhnya secara perlahan. Dan ketika tangan itu meremas dadanya, suara lenguhan darinya pun tidak bisa ditahan.

"Ahn!"

Ditatapnya kedua mata biru Naruto yang sedang mengerling nakal padanya dengan tatapan protes. Tapi sayangnya, kedua mata biru itu membalas dengan ketajaman mata yang semakin menggoda iman Hinata. Yah, Hinata memang tidak bisa berbohong jika dirinya tergoda pada wajah Naruto yang sedang menggelap karena birahi.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Hinata. Pelajaran harus terus berlanjut 'kan?" ucap Naruto dengan kekehan geli karena melihat ekspresi Hinata yang lucu sekaligus menggairahkan.

"Seperti yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya. Dada perempuan sangatlah beragam. Ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil, ada yang naik dan ada yang turun. Untuk dadamu, tentu saja ukurannya besar dengan dada yang naik. Bagi kaum laki-laki, ukuran dada seorang perempuan ada yang menganggap penting dan ada yang menganggap tidak. Tergantung masing-masing dari para lelaki itu. Tapi menurutku pribadi, ukuran dada sama sekali tidak penting. Walaupun aku akui dada besar memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih," ucap Naruto sambil meremas dada kiri dan dada kanan Hinata secara bergantian, membuat Hinata mendesah karena perbuatannya.

Belum puas membuat Hinata mendesah, tangan Naruto yang sedang meremas dada kiri gadis itu kini berpusat pada sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di puncak dada Hinata. Dan dengan sekali sentuh, suara desah Hinata semakin terdengar keras dan nyaring, membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Ini adalah nipple, Hinata. Salah satu titik sensitif pada perempuan. Sebenarnya bukan perempuan saja sih, laki-laki juga akan terangsang bila bagian ini dimainkan. Biasanya dimainkan oleh sesama lelaki yang gay, tetapi tidak jarang ada perempuan yang juga suka memainkan nipple laki-laki," jelas Naruto sambil memainkan kedua nipple Hinata, membuat gadis itu menjerit kenikmatan. Bahkan jeritan itu semakin keras saat Naruto dengan sengaja menggiling kedua nipple yang sudah mengeras itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membuat sensasi sakit, geli dan nikmat bagi Hinata.

"Yang perlu kau tahu, Hinata. Bila nipple ini mengeras, berarti orang itu sedang terangsang. Dan sepertinya kau memang sudah terangsang ya?" kekeh Naruto begitu melihat Hinata sedang meliriknya dengan mata sayu menggoda. "Membuat nipple mengeras tidak hanya dengan tangan, Hinata. Dengan cara lain pun hasilnya akan sama. Seperti dengan mulut misalnya," lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai menatap wajah sayu Hinata. Gerakan tangannya yang memilin nipple Hinata juga tidaklah berhenti, bahkan gerakan tangan itu semakin menggila dan semakin membuat Hinata mendesah nyaring.

"Biar kucontohkan," ucap Naruto dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada kiri Hinata, menghirup aroma lavender dan vanilla dari dada telanjang tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya menciumi daging yang kenyal itu.

"Aaahn!"

Naruto melirik Hinata yang menengadah ke atas, menikmati kecupannya pada dada sang gadis, membuatnya semakin ganas menciumi dan membasahi dada itu. Bahkan suara decapan ludah terdengar memeriahkan suasana.

"Uuhh! Sense –aaah!"

Hinata semakin menengadah begitu dada sebelah kanan-nya kini menjadi incaran bibir Naruto. Cium. Cium. Cium. Itu yang Naruto lakukan sampai dada kanan Hinata sama basahnya dengan dada kirinya. Dan seperti belum puas menciumi dada Hinata, kini Naruto menghisap dada Hinata secara bergantian. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Sampai pada akhirnya kedua dada itu memiliki bercak kemerahan.

"Mmmmm…. Mmmmmm," suara gumaman Naruto saat meraup dada Hinata pada mulutnya benar-benar sensasi yang membuat gadis itu merasa terbang ke awan, belum lagi sensasi basah dan geli karena lidah Naruto ikut andil dalam kecupannya.

"Aaaahn! N-naruto… AHH! Sensei~," desah Hinata saat nipple pada dadanya menerima jilatan dari lidah Naruto. Geli bercampur nikmat telah Hinata rasakan sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa kedua tangannya telah mendorong kepala Naruto lebih dalam menghisap dadanya. Desah dan jeritan kenikmatan juga Hinata keluarkan, membuat Naruto semakin semangat membuat gadis itu merasakan kenikmatan.

Puas menikmati dada besar Hinata, Naruto segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada itu, membuat erangan tidak suka terdengar dari Hinata.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau ingin aku terus melakukannya?" tanya Naruto lalu tertawa pelan begitu melihat wajah cemberut Hinata. "Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, tapi karena pelajaran kita masih panjang, jadi nanti lagi, oke?" ucap Naruto sambil berkedip dengan genit, membuat wajah Hinata yang cemberut kini bertambah menjadi merah.

Lagi. Naruto kembali terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hinata yang lucu. Sempat-sempatnya gadis itu cemberut dengan deru napas yang tidak beraturan. Bahkan Naruto yakin, gadis itu sama sekali tidak kuat untuk memanggil namanya. Seringai kecil terlihat di bibir Naruto saat melihat ekspresi cemberut pada wajah Hinata mulai mengendur dan berganti dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang membuat birahi-nya semakin digoda. Tatapannya terarah pada bibir mungil Hinata yang memerah karena digigit oleh gadis itu terlalu keras, membuat Naruto kembali terbayang dengan sensasi lembut dan kenyal dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"N-naruto-sensei…," panggil Hinata dengan suara mendesah lembut, membuat Naruto memperlebar seringainya dan segera mengecup bibir ranum itu. Kecupan itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan lembut, membuat Hinata melenguh di dalam ciuman itu. Kedua tangan Hinata yang tadinya diam, kini mulai merayap ke leher Naruto, mengusap pelan bagian leher Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu menggeram geli.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu yang begitu menggoda untuk pemuda itu. Yah, mata sayu, wajah merah, bibir yang mengkilat, dan deru napas yang tidak terkendali. Laki-laki manapun pasti tidak akan bisa menahan birahi jika melihat gadis semanis Hinata dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Sekarang… kita lanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pipi kanan Hinata dengan lembut.

Perlahan, Naruto menjauh dari tubuh Hinata yang sudah bermandikan peluh lalu berdiri di hadapan gadis itu dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kancing celananya. Naruto menyeringai begitu tatapan mata Hinata tertuju pada kedua tangannya yang sibuk membuka kancing celana panjangnya. Dan senyum Naruto semakin melebar saat kedua mata sayu itu kini membulat saat ia sudah melepaskan celana panjang itu, melemparnya entah kemana dan menyisakan boxer berwarna hitam bercorak oranye.

"N-naruto-sensei…," panggil Hinata tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tonjolan di boxer itu. Wajahnya memerah, membuat Naruto yakin bahwa kesadaran gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

"Kenapa, hm?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Hinata mendongak dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"T-tidak a-ada apa-apa, S-sensei," jawab Hinata lalu menunduk dalam-dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto meski hasilnya tetap sia-sia.

"Hei, lihat kemari, Hinata. Kau ingin tahu penis ereksi dengan sempurna 'kan?" ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh dagu Hinata dengan lembut tanpa merubah posisi berdirinya. Diusapnya dagu Hinata dengan gerakan yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata patuh dan mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, menatap Naruto tepat di manik mata berwarna biru samudera itu. Dalam sekali lihat, Naruto tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya ini pasti merasa sangat malu.

"Tidak usah malu, Hinata. Anggap saja kau sedang belajar, oke?" ucap Naruto dengan lembut yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Setelah yakin kalau rasa malu Hinata telah lenyap, Naruto segera menyentuh pinggiran boxer-nya dengan perlahan, membuat Hinata terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Tatapan layaknya anak kecil yang sedang menunggu sesuatu yang diinginkan.

"W-wow."

Itulah yang diucapkan Hinata pertama kali saat melihat penis Naruto yang sudah ereksi di hadapannya. Penis itu berwarna kecokelatan, mirip seperti kulit Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu itu besar atau kecil, karena memang sebelumnya ia belum pernah melihat penis secara langsung, tapi menurut Hinata, ukuran milik Naruto lumayan besar.

"Ini yang namanya penis, Hinata. Aku yakin kau telah melihatnya di gambar. Jelas berbeda karena yang kau lihat itu adalah bentuk penis saat sedang 'tidur'," jelas Naruto dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi kagum di wajah Hinata.

"Wow. Sejak kapan sudah seperti ini?" tanya Hinata yang tanpa sadar sudah tidak gagap lagi, membuat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto. Entah kenapa memperlihatkan 'barang' miliknya di hadapan Hinata membuatnya sedikit grogi.

"Yah, sejak kau bertanya-tanya padaku, dia sudah ereksi," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk penisnya.

Beberapa lama, Hinata hanya memandangi benda Naruto yang menegang di hadapannya. Wajah kagumnya tidak hilang meski sudah lima menit memandangnya. Dan Naruto makin melebarkan senyumnya karena hal itu. Ada sedikit rasa bangga pada dirinya karena telah membuat Hinata kagum pada 'barang'nya itu.

"Sensei?" panggil Hinata sambil mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto menahan napas seketika. Posisi Hinata yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depannya dengan wajah mendongak ke arahnya, membuat Naruto dapat melihat payudara Hinata menggantung, menantang Naruto untuk disentuh kembali. Sungguh pemandangan yang benar-benar indah dan menggoda menurut Naruto.

"Y-ya?" jawab Naruto dengan gugup sambil menahan napsu-nya. Dibalasnya tatapan Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya karena gadis itu tidak kunjung berbicara. "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Boleh kupegang?"

Dan dengan satu pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya permintaan, dari Hinata itu, membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Satu anggukan ragu dari Naruto benar-benar membawa pengaruh yang luar biasa. Karena setelah anggukan dari Naruto itu, Hinata segera tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, membuat payudara Hinata menempel pada pahanya.

"Kenapa laki-laki punya alat kelamin yang begitu unik sih," ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh ujung penis Naruto dengan telunjuknya lalu melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang meringis geli.

" Dan kenapa kau menggodaku, Hinata," bisik Naruto dengan suara serak saat telapak tangan Hinata mulai menggenggam penisnya, membuat batang kecokelatan itu merasakan hawa panas dari telapak tangan Hinata.

"Ssshhh…"

Suara desisan Naruto terdengar begitu saja saat tangan kiri Hinata menyentuh dua bola miliknya di bawah sana, membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil karena reaksinya.

"Ini adalah _epididimis_ yang dilindungi oleh _scrotum_. Iya 'kan, Sensei?" ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh dua bola itu dengan telapan kirinya, membuat Naruto mengangguk dan menatap kegiatan Hinata yang sedang meneliti penisnya.

"Dan ini adalah… penis. Di dalamnya terdapat saluran untuk kencing sekaligus untuk keluarnya mani saat ejakulasi. Dan keluarnya mani tidak dapat dikendalikan, karena yang mengendalikan keluarnya mani adalah otot yang terdapat di sekeliling penis. Benar 'kan, Sensei?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar layaknya murid yang sudah menemukan jawaban yang benar. Naruto menyeringai menatap ekspresi Hinata. Tanpa ia sadari, penisnya semakin mengeras dan berdenyut hanya karena pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Benar sekali, Hinata. Dan apa guna-nya ujung dari penis itu?" tanya Naruto yang membuat perhatian Hinata teralihkan pada ujung penis Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah meneteskan cairan _pre-cum._

Suara desisan kembali terdengar saat tangan kanan Hinata mengusap ujung penis itu, membuat Naruto merasakan geli bercampur nikmat. Geraman pelan juga terdengar saat melihat wajah polos Hinata yang sedang mengamati cairan yang keluar dari ujung penisnya itu.

"Ah! Ujung penis ini berguna untuk memudahkan laki-laki saat akan memasuki vagina perempuan. Dan cairan yang keluar dari sini adalah cairan _pre-cum_," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto lagi.

_'Anak pintar~,'_ bantin Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Sensei? Tapi kenapa penis terasa keras?" tanya Hinata sambil menekan penis Naruto, membuat sang pemilik penis melenguh nikmat karena perbuatan Hinata yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak direncakan.

_'Si –sial! Dia memang polos atau sengaja sih?'_ batin Naruto saat merasakan tekanan pada penisnya lagi karena Hinata terus menekan penis Naruto dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Naruto sedikit menggeram karena ia merasakan penisnya seperti dipijat perlahan.

"P-pertama, agar laki-laki m-mudah u-untuk melakukan penetrasi p-pada vagina perempuan," jawab Naruto dengan napas memburu karena gerakan tangan Hinata tidaklah berhenti, bahkan libido pemuda itu makin meninggi karena tatapan Hinata padanya. "Dan kedua, k-karena seluruh aliran d-darah akan berpusat p-pada pe-penis saat ereksi –sshh! _Shit!_" lanjut Naruto yang diakhiri dengan desisan nikmat.

Hening sejenak.

Hinata tidak lagi bertanya, tetapi gerakan tangannya yang memijat penis Naruto tidak berhenti. Membuat pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dari tangan mungil Hinata.

"H-hinata?" panggil Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sayu. Hinata yang sedang mengamati ujung penis Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_ itu pun tersentak dan balas menatap Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Ka-kau tahu _oral_?" tanya Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah.

"_Oral_? Apa itu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata malah balik bertanya, membuat Naruto yakin kalau gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentang _sex_. Well, kecuali cara pembuahan dan alat kelamin.

"H-hentikan t-tanganmu dulu, Hinata. Kau membuatku s-sulit bicara," ucap Naruto sambil meringis saat tangan kiri Hinata ikut andil dalam proses pemijatan tanpa rencana itu. Dengan patuh, kedua tangan Hinata akhirnya berhenti dari kegiatannya, membuat Naruto mendesah lega karena tidak perlu bicara dengan tersendat-sendat. Meskipun ada rasa tidak rela sih.

"_Oral_, atau biasa disebut _oral sex_ merupakan kegiatan sex yang biasanya sering dilakukan oleh laki-laki dan perempuan," jelas Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang tampak serius mendengarkan. "_Oral sex_ itu kegiatan _sex _yang menggunakan mulut sebagai alat pemuas. Biasanya juga diikuti dengan lidah, gigi maupun kerongkongan. _Oral sex_ sering dilakukan sebagai _foreplay._ Kau tahu _foreplay_?" tanya Naruto yang disambut dengan gelengan Hinata.

"_Foreplay_ bisa disebut juga seperti pemanasan," jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Seperti saat olahraga?" pertanyaan polos dari Hinata benar-benar sukses membuat Naruto terkekeh. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa birahi Naruto sudah bisa dikendalikan lagi. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hinata memiliki reaksi yang begitu unik untuk Naruto. Terkadang pertanyaan Hinata bisa terdengar sangat menggoda dan membuat gairahnya bangkit, tapi kadang pertanyaan Hinata juga bisa terdengar sangat lembut dan membuat gairahnya kembali terkendali.

_'Well, gadis yang menarik'._

"Ya, seperti olahraga. Hanya saja, _foreplay_ bertujuan untuk menyiapkan diri pada sesi penetrasi. _Foreplay _juga bisa membuat cairan vagina perempuan keluar dan memudahkan proses penetrasi," jelas Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Tapi ada yang menganggu pikirannya setelah mencerna penjelasan dari guru muda yang masih berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Sensei? Bukankah di dalam mulut terdapat bakteri? Apa itu tidak berbahaya untuk alat kelamin?" tanya Hinata dengan kening mengerut. Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Sebenarnya dia belum pernah berpikiran sampai ke situ, tapi dia tahu kalau _oral_ _sex_ memang dapat membuat penyakit.

"Iya, itu benar Hinata. Tapi aku tidak tahu bakteri itu berbahaya atau tidak. Setahuku, orang yang melakukan _oral sex_ tetapi pada pasangan yang memiliki penyakit kelamin, akan terkena penyakit semacam kanker. Jadi menurutku, berbahaya atau tidaknya oral sex, tergantung pada kesehatan kelamin pasangan," jawab Naruto yang sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan orang-orang yang terkena kanker mulut karena tertular penyakit kelamin.

"Jadi… _oral sex_ tidak berbahaya?" tanya Hinata yang dijawab anggukan dan senyum dari Naruto. "Berarti orang menggunakan mulut mereka untuk meng-_oral_ alat kelamin pasangannya?" ucap Hinata –lagi dengan kening mengenyit jijik, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan melihat ekspresinya.

_'Polos sekali anak ini.'_

"Iya. Untuk laki-laki, biasanya _oral sex_ juga bisa membuat penis mereka semakin mengeras. Dan untuk perempuan, _oral sex_ bisa membuat mereka 'basah'," jelas Naruto dengan kekehan geli. "Kalau kau penasaran, kau bisa mencobanya."

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sedikit sinting menurutnya. Yah, yang benar saja. Dia meng-_oral _alat kelamin laki-laki? Hiek! Baru di bayangkan saja Hinata sudah mau muntah. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa karena melihat ekspresi lucu Hinata.

"Rasanya tidak begitu buruk, Hinata. Aku jamin," ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mempertimbangkan ucapan dari gurunya itu.

Bisa dibilang Hinata juga penasaran dengan _oral sex_ dan 'rasa'nya saat meng-oral. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata memang memiliki tingkat penasaran yang tinggi. Dan karena itulah, Hinata mulai mendekati selangkangan Naruto lagi. Mendekat pada penis Naruto yang masih setia berdiri dengan tegak.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang saat merasakan tangan Hinata kembali memegang penisnya, kali ini tangan itu memegang batang penisnya, bukan ujungnya. Napas Naruto juga kembali memburu lagi saat melihat wajah Hinata sangat dekat dengan penisnya. Dan suara desahan tertahan akhirnya terdengar saat lidah Hinata menjilat ujung penisnya dengan perlahan.

Ditatapnya ekspresi Hinata yang sedikit mengernyit setelah mengecap cairan _pre-cum _pada ujung penisnya. Dan seringai Naruto terlihat saat akhirnya melihat senyum pada Hinata.

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, Sensei. Sedikit asin dan aromanya sangat menyengat," komentar Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya yang membuat Naruto merasa bangga untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Oh _well_, penisnya dipuji, dan cairan miliknya –meski baru _pre-cum_, juga dipuji oleh gadis polos ini memang benar-benar membuat Naruto bangga.

"H-hinata…" suara serak Naruto kembali terdengar saat merasakan Hinata menjilat ujung penisnya lagi lagi dan lagi, membuat napas Naruto memburu.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang mulai asyik dengan penisnya. Menjilat cairan _pre-cum_ yang makin banyak keluar menandakan bahwa Naruto merasakan nikmat. Sesekali Naruto memejamkan matanya saat lidah milik Hinata menyentuh lubang penisnya, menggelitik dan membuatnya menggeram pelan.

_'P-pengalaman pertama meng-oral tapi dia sudah sangat ahli?! Damn! She will be hot in the bed!'_ maki Naruto saat melihat Hinata meliriknya dengan lirikan nakal.

"Ingat pengertian _o-oral_, Hinata? Gu-gunakan m-mulutmu juga," ucap Naruto dengan susah payah. Hinata menghentikan jilatannya sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal dan menatap Hinata bingung.

Tapi belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Hinata sudah memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Naruto mendesah karena merasakan hawa panas dari mulut Hinata. Penis Naruto yang berukuran cukup besar itu ternyata tidak bisa masuk secara utuh ke dalam mulut Hinata, menyisakan batangnya saja, membuat Hinata sedikit kesulitan dan tidak sengaja menggores kulit penis Naruto dengan giginya.

"_Auch_! J-jangan sampai terkena g-gigimu, Hinata. Penisku bisa luka," ucap Naruto sambil meringis saat merasakan sedikit sakit pada penisnya. Tapi rasa itu perlahan hilang karena lidah Hinata mulai mejilati batangnya, mengulum penisnya dengan perlahan, membuat desahan kembali terdengar dari Naruto.

"Ahhh… Y-yeah… K-kau pintar sekali, Hinata." Puji Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, membuat Hinata merasa senang karena pujian darinya.

"S-sekarang… cobalah u-untuk menghisapnya s-seperti –ngh! s-saat kau menghisap p-permen," ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya. Hinata berkedip dua kali, berusaha memberi tanda bahwa ia mengerti dan akan segera mematuhi ucapan Naruto.

"Aahn!" Naruto mendesah keenakan saat Hinata benar-benar menghisap penisnya, membuat sensasi nikmat yang benar-benar membuat penisnya makin mengeras.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, mulai melakukan hisapan dan jilatan berulang-ulang. Keningnya sedikit mengerut begitu penis yang ada di mulutnya itu berkedut-kedut. Diliriknya Naruto yang tengah memejamkan mata keenakan. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya, kenapa penis Naruto berkedut seperti itu, tapi begitu melihat gurunya sedang memejamkan mata dan mendesah, ia urungkan niat itu dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Uh! Mmhh! H-hinata… s-sebentar lagi…"

Kening Hinata mengerut bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sebentar lagi apanya? Bukankah aku harus melakukan ini terus?, batin Hinata sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah dan mendesah tidak karuan. Pinggul Naruto yang sedari tadi diam juga mulai bergerak maju dan mundur, membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut saat penis Naruto semakin masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uuhh… aahh… H-hinata! A-aku akan ke –OH!"

Dan Hinata pun tersedak saat sesuatu menyembur dari ujung penis Naruto, membuatnya melepas kulumannya dan terbatuk-batuk. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah lega, menatap penisnya yang menyemburkan mani ke arah Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam saat melihat mani Naruto yang menyembur ke arahnya cukup banyak. Wajahnya terlihat kagum melihat penis Naruto yang terlihat berkedut dan terus menyemburkan cairan kental berwarna putih itu sampai pada akhirnya berhenti.

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanya suara napas Naruto yang terengah-engah. Hinata juga masih menatap penis Naruto yang sedikit melemas entah mengapa, membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Haaah… Penis akan melemas setelah mengeluarkan mani yang jumlahnya banyak, Hinata. Seperti tadi," jawab Naruto setelah berhasil mengontrol napasnya. Keningnya tiba-tiba mengerut tidak mengerti saat melihat ekspresi kecewa yang hadir di wajah Hinata. Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu marah padanya karena telah menyemburkan mani di wajahnya?

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata menggeleng pelan dan menatap penis Naruto yang sudah tidak mengeras lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja… berarti aku tidak bisa melihat p-penis Naruto-sensei mengeras lagi," jawab Hinata dengan nada kecewa, membuat Naruto gemas sekaligus bergairah lagi.

_'Sial!'_

"Kau akan lihat dia mengeras lagi, Hinata. Tenang saja," ucap Naruto dengan kekehan geli lalu mengambil tisu di meja dan membersihkan wajah Hinata yang terkena semburan mani-nya.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar, membuat Naruto terkekeh lagi dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir mungil Hinata. Senyum lembut hadir di wajah pemuda itu saat melihat wajah manis Hinata kembali bersemu.

"Tentu saja. Dan sekarang… kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Hinata menunduk malu saat Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Beberapa menit yang lalu, guru muda itu meminja izin Hinata untuk membuka rok-nya. Anggukan dari Hinata akhirnya membuat Naruto yakin bahwa kegiatan pembelajaran ini telah disepakati oleh gadis itu sendiri. Dan beginilah jadinya.

Hinata duduk telanjang sambil menutupi selangkangannya dengan tangan kirinya, membuat Naruto yang menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit itu dibuat diam oleh pemandangan di hadapannya.

Cantik dan seksi.

Itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat melihat tubuh polos Hinata. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa gadis berusia 17 tahun di hadapannya itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah. Bahkan perempuan yang nyaris bercinta dengannya saja hanya memiliki tubuh yang standar.

_Well_, jawaban Naruto saat sesi tanya-jawab di kelas Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu itu memang hampir semuanya benar. Ciuman, memegang dada dan sebagainya, sudah Naruto lakukan. Tapi untuk bercinta, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah.

"N-naruto-sensei…"

Dan panggilan dari suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, membuatnya tersentak dan menatap wajah memerah Hinata.

_'Damn! Dia manis sekali!'_ rutuk Naruto yang wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

"J-jangan tatap a-aku terus~" rengek Hinata yang entah kenapa membuat penis Naruto mulai mengeras kembali. Naruto terkekeh begitu melihat bibir manyun Hinata dan raut kesal dari wajah manis itu.

"Kenapa? Tubuhmu itu indah sekali, Hinata," puji Naruto yang disambut cubitan kecil dari Hinata, membuat Naruto kembali terkekeh dan mengusap pipi gadis itu lembut.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dijawab anggukan dan senyum kecil dari Hinata.

Melihat jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto pun segera mendekat ke arah Hinata. Disentuhnya kedua kaki putih Hinata dengan lembut, membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak dan mengubah posisi duduknya dengan tidak nyaman. Senyum Naruto hadir melihat tingkah Hinata yang terlihat malu dan gugup. Dengan senyum lembut, Naruto membelai wajah Hinata, membuat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Rileks saja, oke? Dan tidak perlu malu. Tidak ada asalan yang membuatmu malu, Hinata. Tubuhmu indah. Dan kau harusnya bangga," bisik Naruto dengan nada pengertian.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto yang memang ada benarnya. Untuk apa dia malu? Toh juga pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah memuji bahwa tubuhnya indah. Dan dengan anggukan serta senyum kecil dari Hinata, Naruto menjadi yakin bahwa gadis itu sudah mulai mendapatkan rasa percaya dirinya. Dikecupnya bibir mungil Hinata lalu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan semburan merah.

"Buka kakimu. Akan kujelaskan mengenai alat vital perempuan," ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia tidak akan menyakitinya.

Dengan perlahan, kedua kaki Hinata mulai terbuka, membuat Naruto bisa melihat gundukan di selangkangan gadis itu yang tertutupi helaian bulu yang halus dan masih sedikit. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya karena itu.

_'Umur 17 tahun tapi bulu kemaluannya masih sedikit?'_ batin Naruto sambil menyentuh helaian bulu itu dengan pelan, membuat tubuh Hinata bergidik karena merasakan tangan dingin Naruto menyentuh kulitnya.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah _Mons Pubis_. _Mons Pubis_ merupakan jaringan berlemak yang menutupi tulang kelamin. Struktur ini tertutupi oleh rambut halus saat perempuan mulai pubertas. Kau lihat 'kan kalau punyaku juga ada?" ucap Naruto yang menunjuk bulu kemaluan milik Hinata lalu menunjuk miliknya sendiri. Melihat bulu halus milik Naruto, Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. "Gunanya untuk melindungi alat vital laki-laki maupun perempuan. Untuk orang luar negeri, mereka cenderung lebih suka jika tidak ada bulu, maka dari itu mereka sering mencukur habis bulu-bulu ini," jelas Naruto sambil membelai bulu Hinata.

"Apa tidak bahaya?" Naruto tersenyum mendengar Hinata bertanya tanpa tergagap, menandakan bahwa gadis itu sudah mulai merasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti sih. Tapi kemungkinan tidak. Yah, akan lebih baik kalau dibiarkan saja. Kalau memang ingin dicukur, mungkin jangan sampai habis," jawab Naruto.

Tatapan Hinata yang tadinya berpusat pada wajah Naruto, kini teralihkan pada tangan kanan Naruto yang mulai turun, membelai kewanitaannya. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu merasakan geli pada kewanitaannya saat jari telunjuk Naruto membelai sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Ini… adalah _Labia Mayora_. _Labia Mayora_ adalah dua lipatan elastis dari kulit, biasanya juga disebut dengan bibir luar vagina. Fungsinya untuk menutup dan melindungi struktur alat kelamin perempuan," jelas Naruto sambil terus menggesek permukaan kulit itu, membuat tubuh Hinata makin bergetar merasakan sensasi geli dan sedikit… nikmat karena ulah gurunya.

"Ha –aaahhhn!"

Hinata mendesah tertahan saat kedua tangan Naruto membuka _Labia Mayora_-nya, membuat Hinata merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh bagian dalam organ kewanitaannya. Naruto yang melihat wajah merah Hinata dan mendengar desahan dari gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil, senyum yang lebih mirip seringai.

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat merasakan satu jari milik Naruto mengusap bagian dalam kamaluannya dan membuatnya mendesis.

"Ini… adalah _Labia Minora_. _Labia Minora_ adalah dua lipatan kulit sebelah dalam yang juga disebut dengan bibir dalam vagina. _Labia Minora_ letaknya di sebelah dalam dari _Labia Miyora_ dan lebih tipis, yang dapat menegang bila ada rangsangan," ucap Naruto dengan rendah, membuat Hinata harus mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desisannya. Naruto menatap _Labia Minora_ milik Hinata yang mulai menegang karena sentuhannya, membuat pemuda itu yakin bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu sudah mulai terangsang.

"_Labia Minora_ ini menutupi suatu area, Hinata. Dan arena yang ditutupinya adalah _vagina_ dan saluran urin," jelas Naruto yang membuka _Labia Minora_ milik Hinata, membuat pemuda itu bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang _vagina_ Hinata yang masih rapat dan saluran urinnya.

Naruto membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan liurnya saat melihat _vagina _Hinata mulai basah, menandakan bahwa Hinata sudah terangsang. Diliriknya Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

"Mmmhhh~" Hinata mendesah saat merasakan jari telunjuk Naruto mulai menyentuh lubang _vagina_-nya. Gerakan Naruto yang lembut dan terkesan tidak buru-buru benar-benar membuat Hinata terangsang tanpa gadis itu sadari. Tapi Hinata tahu dan merasakan bahwa kemaluannya mulai berkedut aneh.

"D-dan ini… adalah _Vagina._ _Vagina_ sebenarnya adalah jaringan otot, sangat elastis –jadi jangan heran kalau seorang perempuan bisa melahirkan bayi. _Vagina_ adalah tempat untuk penetrasi penis pada saat bersenggama dan sebagai saluran keluarnya darah haid," jelas Naruto sambil membelai vagina Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat otot vagina itu berkedut. Ditatapnya Hinata yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Saat hubungan seksual, sentuhan terhadap dinding vagina memberikan kenikmatan pada perempuan. Dan dinding vagina bagian depan lebih sensitif daripada bagian dalam, karena memiliki banyak saraf."

Naruto sebenarnya tahu kalau Hinata sudah tidak mendengar penjelasannya lagi, tapi ia masih ingin meneruskan penjelasannya sampai akhir nanti. Seringai pemuda itu terlihat begitu desahan Hinata mengeras bersamaan dengan masuknya satu jarinya pada vagina gadis itu.

"A-akh!" Hinata mengernyit begitu merasakan rasa perih dari kemaluannya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aa, aku sedang memasukkan jariku, Hinata. Apakah sakit?" tanya Naruto yang mengerti arti pandangan Hinata. Dan dengan anggukan kecil dari gadis itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut dan memajukan tubuhnya. Mengecup bibir mungil Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu untuk berciuman.

"Hmmmmhh~"

Jari telunjuk Naruto memang hanya diam saja di dalam vagina Hinata, tapi pinggul Hinata tidak bisa diam. Awal dari rasa perih yang dirasakan Hinata ternyata membuat Hinata mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan jari Naruto. Dan karena itulah, Hinata menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat jari telunjuk Naruto menggesek dinding vaginanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hm?" bisik Naruto setelah melepas ciuman panasnya, menatap mata sayu Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Gadis itu terlalu malu untuk mengatakan kata 'nikmat'di hadapan Naruto.

"Apakah nikmat?" –lagi, Naruto bertanya dengan suara parau yang dijawab oleh anggukan Hinata, membuat Naruto terkekeh dan kembali membawa Hinata dalam ciuman panas. Ciuman yang akhirnya membuat kedua tangan Hinata kembali membelai leher Naruto, bahkan tangan Hinata sudah mulai meremas rambut pirang gurunya tersebut, membuat Naruto menggeram di dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Hah… hah… haha… N-naruto-sensei…"

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening Hinata sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi, menatap jarinya yang sudah tertanam di vagina Hinata.

"Katakan jika sakit, okey? Vagina-mu masih rapat, jadi akan terasa sedikit sakit saat jariku masuk," ucap Naruto dengan nada pengertian dan dijawab dengan anggukan Hinata meski Naruto yakin gadis itu terlihat sedikit takut.

Perlahan, Naruto memasukkan jari tengahnya pada vagina Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengernyit menahan rasa aneh dan sedikit sakit. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Hinata meringis. Diusapnya paha dalam Hinata untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Merasa Hinata sudah cukup tenang, akhirnya Naruto kembali menggerakkan jari tengahnya. Kali ini lebih bertenaga dan lebih cepat. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata lebih lama merasakan sakit karena jarinya, meskipun Hinata tetap merasakan sakit.

"A-aakkhh! S-sakit, Sensei!" erang Hinata sambil mencengkram bantal sofa yang ada di sampingnya, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah dan segera melumat bibir Hinata, mencoba membuat gadis itu lebih rileks.

"Mm –ngh!"

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat jari ketiga Naruto kembali masuk, membuatnya merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat karena tangan kiri Naruto kini mulai meremas dada besarnya. Ditatapnya mata biru Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan kilat menggoda dan juga… napsu? Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu kilat apa itu. Tapi yang jelas, kilat mata Naruto itu membuat gairahnya semakin meninggi.

"Maaf," bisik Naruto lalu memberi kecupan di puncak dada Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengerang lagi, tapi kali ini bukan erangan kesakitan.

"Aaaahh~"

Hinata kembali mendesah panjang saat ketiga jari Naruto mulai bergerak di dalam vaginanya, menggesek dinding lembut di dalam sana dan membuat Hinata merasakan kenikmatan yang sama sekali belum ia rasakan. Apalagi ditambah dengan tangan kiri Naruto yang masih setia meremas dada besarnya, membuat kenikmatan yang Hinata rasakan menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada menggoda yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Tangan Hinata yang tadinya mencengkram bantal sofa, kini beralih mencengkram lengan Naruto, memberitahu pada pemuda itu bahwa ia menyukai perlakuannya.

Gerakan tangan kanan Naruto terlihat stabil. Tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu lambat. Dan karena itulah Hinata mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara naluri. Menekan ke bawah saat ketiga jari Naruto menusuk masuk, membuatnya mendesah panjang karena-nya.

"Ah! Ah! S-sense –aaahhh~"

Mendengar suara desahan Hinata yang mulai tidak beraturan, membuat Naruto yakin bahwa gadis itu ingin meminta lebih. Dan karena itulah, ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Maju dan mundur. Menusuk vagina Hinata yang meremas jemarinya dengan dinding lembut.

"Sebut namaku, Hinata," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendesis karena hawa panas dari napas Naruto.

"N-naruto-sensei hah… hah… Ah!" ucap Hinata dengan patuh, membuat Naruto menyeringai dan menjilat leher Hinata dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Mmhh… Ah! Ah! N-narutoh-s-sensei… Uuuh~" desah Hinata saat Naruto menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat lalu berubah menjadi lambat dan berubah menjadi cepat lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai Hinata merengek dan membuat Naruto terkekeh karena gadis itu kesal dengan godaannya.

Naruto kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap vagina Hinata yang sudah benar-benar basah dan menimbulkan bunyi becek saat tangannya menusuk masuk-keluar.

"Hinata, aku hampir lupa sesuatu. Ini…," ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh tonjolan sebesar biji kacang yang sudah mengeras di atas Labia Minora milik Hinata. "… adalah Klitoris, organ yang paling peka terhadap rangsangan. Di sini banyak mengandung pembuluh darah dan saraf. Klitoris akan menegang saat terkena rangsangan seperti ini. Dan inilah sumber dari kenikmatan seorang perempuan," jelas Naruto sambil menekan-nekan klirotis Hinata, membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan mendesah keras.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! N-naruto-sensei~!"

Hinata semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangan kanannya pada lengan Naruto saat ia merasakan rangsangan yang begitu memabukkan. Klitoris Hinata disentuh dan diusap berulang kali oleh Naruto tetapi gerakan tangan pemuda itu pada vagina-nya juga tidak berhanti, membuatnya merasakan nikmat tiada tara.

"Mmh! Oh! Aaaah… N-naruto-sensei… A-ada yang m-mau ke-keluarh!" jerit Hinata saat gerakan tangan Naruto pada vagina-nya mulai bertambah cepat. Mendengar jeritan Hinata, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada dada Hinata, menjilat nipple gadis itu yang sudah mengeras, memberikan rangsangan lebih pada Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan merasakan klimaks pertamanya.

"Uuh! Aaahh! Aaaaah! Nghh! N-narutoh-senseih~" desah Hinata saat Naruto mengulum nipple-nya, membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan memanas.

"S-senseih… a-aku… a-ada y-yang –AAAAHHHHH~" dan dengan menjepit klitoris Hinata, gadis itu sukses memasuki klimaksnya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan menegang.

Dengan cepat, Naruto melepas ketiga jarinya dari vagina Hinata dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menenangkan Hinata yang tubuhnya masih menegang karena klimaks pertamanya masih terasa. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hinata, membuat dada besar gadis itu menekan dada telanjangnya, menghantarkan sedikit getar pada tubuh Naruto.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar deru napas Hinata yang memburu. Dikecupnya leher jenjang Hinata, membuat gadis itu menggeliat di pelukannya.

"Klimaks pertama memang terasa sangat nikmat, Hinata," bisik Naruto dengan suara serak. Sedari tadi sebenarnya ia sudah menahan diri agar tidak melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh pada Hinata. Penis-nya yang tadi sudah lemas kini kembali tegak, membuat Hinata merasakan tekanan lembut pada perut ratanya.

"P-penismu kembali menegang, Na-naruto-sensei," ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto terkekeh dan melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah merah Hinata yang begitu menggoda.

"Yeah, desahanmu begitu menggairahkan hingga membuatnya kembali 'bangun'," kekeh Naruto sambil mengecup bibir Hinata, membawa gadis itu ke dalam ciuman yang lembut.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran sudah selesai," ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Hinata terkejut.

"E-eh?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar pekikan dari Hinata yang ia tebak tanpa gadis itu sadari, karena setelah mengeluarkan pekikan itu, Hinata segera membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Iya. Pelajaran khusus ini sudah berakhir. Kau sudah tahu semua jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganggumu. Untuk masalah penetrasi, aku rasa itu bukan-lah pelajaran yang harus dipraktekkan denganku. Yah, kau tahu 'kan maksudku," ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan tubuh Hinata dengan sapu tangan yang ia ambil dari meja. "Lagipula ini sudah malam. Aku tidak enak kalau ada guru yang tahu kalau kau ada di sini. Yah, meskipun bukan guru-guru itu yang aku takutkan. Kau kenal Yamanaka dan Haruno 'kan? Mereka berdua beberapa hari ini selalu datang ke ruanganku saat malam. Padahal tidak ada materi pelajaran yang ingin mereka tanyakan," ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari ekspresi Hinata yang berubah drastis.

Entah kenapa, mendengar kedua nama teman sekelasnya disebut oleh Naruto membuat dirinya sadar akan satu hal. Kedua gadis itu telah membuktikan bahwa semua jawaban Naruto pada sesi tanya-jawab di kelasnya itu benar adanya. Dengan kata lain, mungkin saja kedua gadis itu telah merasakan apa yang baru saja ia rasakan. Memikirkan hal itu benar-benar membuat mood Hinata memburuk. Ada rasa beruntung karena guru muda di hadapannya tidak melanjutkan pelajaran khusus itu, meski ada rasa tidak enak yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Biar kubantu kau memakai seragam, Hinata. Orgasme yang pertama memang membuat tubuh sangat lelah," ucap Naruto dengan senyum, sama sekali tidak sadar dengan perubahan dari Hinata.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, Sensei. Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri," tolak Hinata dengan senyum kecil lalu meraih celana dalam dan bra-nya yang tergeletak bersama dengan seragamnya di meja. Susah payah Hinata memakai dalaman dan seragamnya karena tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Penawaran Naruto untuk membantunya juga tidak hanya sekali dilontarkan, tapi berulang-ulang kali. Tapi Hinata tetap menolak, membuat Naruto mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Biar aku antar kau ke asra-

"Tidak, Sensei. Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," potong Hinata sebelum Naruto sempat meneruskan penawarannya. Dengan gerakan yang terlihat lelah, Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Senyum kecil ia tampilkan saat mata lavendernya menatap wajah Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pelajarannya, Sensei."

Kening Naruto mengerut menatap sosok Hinata yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu ruangannya dengan langkah gontai. Ia tahu ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, tapi sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk bertanya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena keadaan Hinata yang terlihat lelah karena pelajaran yang ia berikan. Satu-satunya jalan adalah… ia harus bertanya pada keesokan harinya.

_'Semoga aku tidak melakukan kesalahan.'_

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Hinata melangkahkan kaki-nya dengan gontai menuju kamar asramanya. Jam yang sudah menunjukkan lebih dari tengah malam, membuat Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa takut berjalan sendirian di koridor yang remang-remang. Ia yakin kalau siswa tidak aka nada yang berani berkeluyuran di koridor yang terkenal angker itu pada jam segini.

Ya, koridor yang ada di Gedung Utama memang terkenal angker saat tengah malam. Banyak isu yang beredar bahwa koridor itu dihuni oleh sosok wanita yang bunuh diri karena patah hati. Dan tidak hanya sekadar isu, karena memang beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang dulunya sering keluar pada tengah malam, mendengar suara tangis di koridor ini. Tangis yang benar-benar pilu. Karena itulah, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi siswa maupun siswi yang berani melewati koridor ini saat tengah malam.

Semua, kecuali Hinata.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena sumber dari tangis itu adalah Hinata sendiri. Hinata yang selalu dilecehkan oleh para siswa sering sekali menyendiri di koridor itu, duduk di tempat yang tidak terlihat dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya, membuat orang yang melewati koridor itu merasa aneh dan berakhir dengan ketakutan.

Karena itulah Hinata berani berjalan sendirian di koridor.

Langkah Hinata memelan saat tubuhnya sudah berada di pintu Gedung Timur yang tertutup rapat. Matanya yang terlihat lelah dan sedikit kosong itu menatap pintu besar di hadapannya dalam diam. Tidak mungkin dia membuka pintu itu, karena Hinata bukan-lah anggota dari Petugas Malam. Dan tidak mungkin pula kalau Hinata kembali ke ruangan Naruto.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya saat mengingat guru muda yang beberapa menit yang lalu telah memberikannya sebuah pelajaran khusus. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mengingat bahwa Sakura dan Ino sedang mengejar-ngejar Naruto. Kejadian saat Sakura dan Ino yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah mencoba berciuman dengan guru muda itu membuat Hinata sadar.

Bahwa Naruto memang bukan-lah laki-laki yang baik.

Iya, Hinata seharusnya berterima kasih padanya karena telah memberikan pelajaran khusus dan membuatnya mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya. Tetapi tetap saja Hinata merasa kesal saat mengingat bahwa sudah ada gadis lain yang berciuman dengan Naruto!

Hinata tersentak saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan.

'Aku kesal karena hal seperti itu? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin kesal kepada Sakura dan Ino karena mereka telah berciuman lebih dulu dengan Naruto-sensei!' pikir Hinata dengan wajah mengerut cemas.

Hinata memang gadis yang polos. Tetapi ia sadar jika ada seorang gadis yang kesal karena mengetahui ada gadis lain yang mendekati seorang laki-laki, maka gadis yang kesal itu pasti memiliki perasaan pada sang lelaki. Yang dalam kasus ini, gadis yang kesal itu adalah Hinata, gadis lain adalah Sakura dan Ino, dan seorang laki-laki itu adalah Naruto.

Hinata jatuh terduduk begitu kesimpulan yang ia dapat dari apa yang ia rasa itu terpikirkan olehnya. Tubuh mungil yang sangat lelah itu merangsek maju pada pintu besar di hadapannya lalu bersandar dengan posisi yang nyaman. Wajah Hinata masih mengeras dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Kesimpulan yang ia pikirkan ternyata membuat dirinya benar-benar terkejut.

Ya, kesimpulan yang ia pecahkan sendiri mengenai dirinya yang 'mungkin' telah memiliki perasaan pada gurunya, Naruto-sensei.

Saking terkejutnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah mulai masuk ke alam tidurnya. Berharap bahwa apa yang ia lakukan pada hari ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Berharap bahwa pelajaran khusus yang ia terima tidak benar-benar terjadi. Dan berharap bahwa 'rasa' yang ia rasakan bukan-lah rasa 'suka'.

Tapi jika Hinata ingin tahu, semua harapan itu hanya-lah harapan semu. Karena semuanya… benar-benar terjadi.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena aku-lah yang memegang kendali cerita di sini.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Gimana? Aneh ya? Aku ngerasa-nya sih iya. Soalnya ada beberapa adegan yang aku selipin dan yang jelas adegan LEMON-nya aku hapus. **

**Itu tadi LIME yang aku maksud. Udah menjurus ke LEMON belom sih? Aku pribadi sih berpendapat kalau masih di kategori LIME, ngga tahu kalau pendapat yang lain sih hehe… Eiya, aku tahu fict ini sangat frontal, tapi masalah seperti ini memang bukan hal yang tabu kan? Dan aku mohon buat yang anak IPA atau mantan anak IPA, penjelasanku ada yang salah ngga ya? Aku bukan anak IPA soalnya -_-**

**Btw, maaf banget karena telat update. Udah sebulan ya? Maaf, soalnya pulsa modemku juga habis sih dan aku males buat ke warnet. Jadi nunggu sebulan deh buat beli pulsa modem (maklum di jatah sama emak).**

**Dan aku mau bilang makasih banget buat yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavorit fict ini. Aku kaget waktu buka kotak review yang banyak untuk chapter yang kemarin. Aku ngga tau lagi harus bilang apa selain kata terima kasih. Dan karena itulah, aku ngga jadi bikin twoshoot untuk fict ini. Bener apa kata kalian, sayang banget -_-**

**Terima kasih buat : Zoccshan(akubaleslewatPMya), ArisaKinoshita0(thanks…), ChappySiegrainFernandes09(benarkah?aku malah ngga tau. Liat saja nanti haha yang jelas ngga buruk kok), livylaval(thanks..), Minji-blackjack, sasunatachan, Moeyoko-chanAndevilavenderS69(kau jahat sekali T.T thanks, ini ngga jadi 2 chap), amexkichan(jahat T.T ), ParisViolette(thanks), Cappucciono'Kepo(tidak, fict ini tidak punya kekuatan magis -_- thanks banget, jadi ngerasa rawr deh), CicikunSyeren(disini ada penjelasannya,thanks), The X(hard? Liat besok aja ya), Mugiwarap(thanks), (ini update), Briesies(iya dongs), UcihaTifanny(tentu saja, threesome? Aku ngga jago haha), asna(tentu saja, thanks), al-afraa(iyaa), (kau juga nista dong? Polos itu bagus :3 grup DnA? Ini fict NaruHina, bukan SasuHina jadi ngga bisa), MitsuRui(iyaaa), HiNarA(ceritanya panjang, ada di chap depan haha), YeonJung46(terharu :3 thanks), Guest1(ini udah update), Fu-ChanNHL4e-KeepStright(aku lupa -_- thanks), SayaSukaFicAnda(wkwk iyaaa), SoraYaUeHara(ini update), NaFourthok'og(meluk aja deh qaqa :3 belum teh, iya aku udah mikirin itu kok ;D mukucih), HanazonoSuzumiya(blak-blakan itu bagus :3 iya dongs, ada di chap chap depan, wait ya), Bromin(hai juga bro-san. masalah tanda "-" jujur saja, itu cuma sesuka aku, ngga tau yang bener kayak gimana ehe osh!arigatou ne), Kara(iyaa), Zaoldyeck13(iyaaa), HitsugayaBintangZaoldyeck(ini update), farisshikanara(shit, terlalu ambigu bung -_- iya ini update), iianita, UzumakiUchaD'Sapphire(iya beres), KuchikiKazuya(iya udah nih HAHAHA), marrasyahridar, Doraika-chan(iya ini udah update), , Beep, , iyabaka-san(salam kenal juga :3 terimakasih), NaruHinashipper, mayra, nabilbaha, kakashillua,TOPJAEMION, ichiminaki.**

**Ngga sadar yang ngereview banyak amat -_- makasih ya~ yang Log ini, nanti aku bales lebih detail lewat PM.**

**Untuk yang minta adegan SasuHina(bukan rateM atau iya), akan aku pikirkan. Saran dari kalian ngebuat batin-ku tergugah, sial -_-**

**Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca chapter 2 ini. semoga betah nungguin chapter 3-nya hehe. **

**Jaa ne~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

A/N : Hanya pemberitahuan sekilas. Setelah bertapa di kamar mandi, akhirnya aku dapet pencerahan. Buat yang pengen ada adegan Sasuke dan Hinata, mungkin di chapter ini bakalan happy, sangat happy. Kenapa? Karena aku munculin mereka. Untuk alasannya, bakal aku jelasin di Author Note di bawah. Dan yang bilang ke aku biar ngga munculin Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Ini di luar perkiraanku. Tapi jangan khawatir, Sasuke itu hanya uhuk numpang uhuk lewat, walaupun emang peran dia cukup penting di fict ini. Ehem! Banyak bacot 'kan? Makanya langsung baca aja deh Chapter 3-nya~

.

.

Sebelumnya di A Lesson for Hinata…

"S-senseih… a-aku… a-ada y-yang –AAAAHHHHH~".

"Hah… hah… hah…"

"Klimaks pertama memang terasa sangat nikmat, Hinata."

.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran sudah selesai."

"E –eh?"

"Iya. Pelajaran khusus ini sudah berakhir. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Aku tidak enak kalau ada guru yang tahu kalau kau ada di sini. Yah, meskipun bukan guru-guru itu yang aku takutkan. Kau kenal Yamanaka dan Haruno 'kan? Mereka berdua beberapa hari ini selalu datang ke ruanganku saat malam. Padahal tidak ada materi pelajaran yang ingin mereka tanyakan."

"Biar kubantu kau memakai seragam, Hinata. Orgasme yang pertama memang membuat tubuh sangat lelah."

"Terima kasih atas pelajarannya, Sensei."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Lesson for Hinata © Kureijii**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : LEMON , LIME , maybe OOC , typo(?) **

**.**

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**-Part III-**

**.**

**-Don't Like? Of Course… Don't Read!-**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat merasakan hawa panas yang lebih mirip hangat mendera tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang terasa sangat asing. Ditatapnya ruangan tempat ia tertidur itu dengan bingung.

Jelas sekali Hinata terlihat bingung, karena seingatnya ia tertidur di depan pintu Gedung Timur, bukan di kamar bernuansa biru ini. Dan karena itulah Hinata mengira bahwa ada yang melihatnya terlelap di luar Gedung Timur lalu memindahkannya ke kamar ini.

Tapi siapa?

Setahu Hinata, Asrama Putri sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan penghuninya untuk mengecat dinding kamar. Untuk Asrama Putra, Hinata tidak tahu pasti apa peraturannya. Tapi yang jelas, Hinata yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di kamar salah satu temannya di Asrama Putri.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat satu sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Bukan kenal dalam artian 'dekat', tapi kenal dalam artian Hinata tahu siapa sosok itu. Sosok yang sama bajingan-nya dengan para siswa lainnya. Sosok yang paling Hinata takutkan dibanding dengan para siswa lainnya.

Dan sosok itu adalah…

… Uchiha Sasuke.

Siswa yang terkenal tampan dan kaya yang mampu menaklukkan setiap siswi di SMU Konoha, kecuali Hinata. Karena menurut gadis mungil itu, Sasuke adalah siswa bajingan yang menakutkan.

Sasuke mendecak kesal saat melihat Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan horor, tatapan yang menyorotkan seolah-olah gadis itu sedang bertemu dengan hantu. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

_Please_, Uchiha Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan hantu!

Sebenarnya itu hanya pendapat Sasuke secara sepihak. Karena nyata-nya, dia terlihat seperti hantu –bahkan lebih- di mata Hinata.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, jalang," desis Sasuke dengan nada tajam yang membuat Hinata tersentak dan segera menunduk, menghindar dari tatapan Sasuke yang seolah-olah dapat mengiris jantungnya secara perlahan.

"Berhenti menunduk."

Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar nada perintah dari Sasuke. Sungguh, Hinata sangat takut pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"U-u-uchi-

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini, ke kamarku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil bersandar pada dinding di samping tempat tidur yang Hinata tempati.

Mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Pertama, Sasuke yang membawanya. Kedua, dia berada di dalam kamar jelmaan Iblis itu. Dan ketiga, dia berada di ASRAMA PUTRA! Dilihat darimana pun, keberadaannya di Asrama Putra dan di kamar Sasuke memang bukanlah hal yang baik, bahkan menurut Hinata, tertidur di depan pintu Gedung Timur terdengar lebih baik dibandingkan terdampar di kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

Kenapa?

Oh, ayolah~

Uchiha memang terkenal tampan, kaya, dan baik –meski sedikit angkuh, tapi pengecualian untuk Sasuke. Karena bungsu dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku itu benar-benar nakal dan terkenal sebagai _Casanova_ di SMU Konoha, meskipun setiap pelajarannya tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai merah. Apalagi perkataan yang dikeluarkannya selalu sinis dan menyakitkan hati, lebih parah daripada Uchiha yang lain.

Jadi intinya, makhluk yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke adalah manusia terakhir yang akan didekati oleh Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu benar-benar jalang," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Hinata sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Jalang? Sebenarnya jika Sasuke mau, dia bisa bercermin saat mengatakan kata itu. Karena dia-lah yang jalang.

Tunggu…

Bukan Sasuke yang jalang, tapi gadis-gadis yang terjerat oleh wajah dan hartanya itulah yang jalang! Dan Hinata bukan-lah salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu!

"Tertidur di tempat seperti itu dengan pakaian berantakan. Cih! Jalang sekali kau," –lagi, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor nan pedas dari bibirnya, berniat membuat gadis yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya itu menangis di hadapannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dengan refleks Hinata memeriksa ke dalam selimutnya, memastikan bahwa ia masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Dan karena itulah, Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai setan andalannya.

"Kau mengira kalau aku telah memperkosamu? Percaya diri sekali kau," ejek Sasuke dengan nada sinis yang membuat Hinata semakin menciut. Dengan perlahan, Hinata menyingkap selimut hangat milik Sasuke dan berniat untuk meninggalkan ranjang yang cukup besar itu ketika suara Sasuke kembali menginterupsi-nya.

"Kau berniat untuk pergi? Setelah aku menyelamatkanmu semalam?"

Hinata yang sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang hanya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa dirinya diselamatkan oleh Sasuke, bahkan sebaliknya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya berada dalam bahaya di tempat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, perlakuan Sasuke pada Hinata beberapa minggu yang lalu benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa takut padanya.

"T-terima k-kasih s-sudah me-menyelamatkan-k-ku, U-uchiha-san," ucap Hinata dengan tergagap sambil menunduk saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, bahkan lebih tajam dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Beberapa menit, Hinata terus menunduk dan menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke. Tapi karena tidak ada jawaban setelah tujuh menit berlalu, maka Hinata segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tapi langkah Hinata terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya dan menahannya, membuat Hinata mengeluarkan pekikan pelan.

"Dengar, Hyuuga. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan pribadi milik Namikaze-sensei," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata dan membuat tubuh gadis itu menegang. "Harus aku akui kalau desahanmu benar-benar menggairahkan. Bagaimana rasanya, hm? Bagaimana rasanya saat penis milik Namikaze-sensei memasuki vagina-mu, hm? Apakah itu nikmat? Yah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian berdua."

Sasuke menyeringai saat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar. Entah itu karena dekapan darinya atau karena perkataannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli. Yang jelas, ia sangat senang merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar di dalam dekapannya.

"Jalang. Kau benar-benar jalang sialan, Hyuuga. Kau mau dengan Namikaze-sensei, tapi kau menolakku dan yang lainnya. Kenapa, hm? Apa karena Namikaze-sensei membayarmu? Cih! Aku tidak menyangka kalau adik dari Neji bisa bertingkah se-jalang itu," bisik Sasuke dengan tangan kanan mengelus perlahan leher Hinata yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Aa, bagaimana kalau dia tahu ya? Dan bagaimana kalau seluruh murid di SMU ini tahu tentang aksi jalangmu itu? Aku yakin semua pasti menganggapmu jalang yang sok jual mahal," bisik Sasuke lagi tanpa memperdulikan tubuh Hinata yang semakin bergetar ketakutan, bahkan wajahnya kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat saat bayangan wajah Neji yang dipenuhi kekecewaan karena tingkahnya menghantui pikirannya. Meskipun apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke itu tidak semuanya benar, tapi Hinata yakin bahwa kakak maupun seluruh murid di SMU Konoha akan dengan mudah percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ah, iya benar. Kau seharusnya merasa senang, karena setelah semua orang tahu kalau kau jalang yang sok jual mahal, kau akan mendapatkan panggilan setiap malamnya. Dan aku jamin kali ini tidak gratis. Karena kau tidak akan terima jika gratis 'kan? Ah, kau benar-benar jal-

"Cukup."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi begitu Hinata berani menginterupsi ucapannya, bahkan dengan nada yang terdengar dalam yang belum pernah ia dengar.

"Siapa kau berani memotong perkataanku, hah? Kau itu hanya jalang kotor yang sok jual ma-

"Cukup. Aku bilang cukup… Uchiha-san."

Mendengar Hinata masih bisa menginterupsi-nya, membuat Sasuke benar-benar geram. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, bukan ini! Seharusnya Hinata menangis dan memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan masalah itu pada siapa-siapa, bukan melawannya!

Kesal karena rencananya gagal, dengan kasar Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata agar menghadapnya dan memudahkannya untuk membentak gadis itu. Tapi semua kata-kata kotor yang akan Sasuke lontarkan tertelan begitu saja saat melihat tatapan kosong dari mata lavender Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata.

"K-kau-

"Puas sudah menghinaku, Uchiha-san?"

Cengkraman pada pundak Hinata terlepas begitu saja saat Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip penyataan itu. Entah kenapa, melihat kondisi Hinata yang bagaikan mayat hidup membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa menyesal. Bagaimanapun juga, perkataannya memang sudah keterlaluan. Tapi dia adalah Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke! Merasa menyesal karena telah membuat orang lain sakit hati itu sangat tidak Uchiha Sasuke sekali, tapi keras kepala yang berlebihan itulah yang sangat Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hyuuga a-

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku semalam, Uchiha-san. Aku yakin kalau orang lain yang menemukanku, aku pasti sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dengan setumpuk uang di sekitarku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Permisi," ucap Hinata dengan senyum kecil, memberi salam lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat menatap pintu kamarnya. Bahkan setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke masih menatap pintu kamarnya.

"A-aku…"

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Beberapa hari sejak pelajaran khusus dari Naruto dan kejadian di kamar Sasuke, Hinata berubah menjadi lebih diam dari sebelumnya. Hampir di setiap pelajaran, Hinata selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Dan saat olahraga, Hinata selalu izin tidak ikut dengan alasan sakit.

Awalnya, tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan dari Hinata. Tapi saat seorang siswi melihat dengan jelas bahwa Hinata tidak menolak saat para siswa melakukan pelecehan padanya, semuanya berubah.

Seluruh siswi di SMU Konoha kini menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal dan para siswa makin banyak yang melakukan pelecehan pada Hinata.

_Well,_ tidak bisa dibilang pelecehan juga sih, karena Hinata sama sekali tidak berontak saat para siswa memegang dan meremas dadanya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata sama sekali tidak memberontak saat tangan nakal Kiba membelai dada-nya, bahkan mulai meremasnya. Tidak memberontak bukan berarti Hinata menikmati pelecehan yang ia terima. Karena tidak ada desahan yang ia keluarkan, bahkan menatap Kiba pun tidak. Yang dilakukan Hinata hanya diam, menunduk dan menunggu kegiatan itu selesai.

"Hinata-chan~."

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat Kiba menciumi lehernya, membasahi permukaan kulitnya dengan lidahnya yang kasar. Tapi Hinata tetap diam. Dan karena itulah, Kiba merasa kesal dan makin menekan tubuh Hinata ke dinding.

"Setidaknya keluarkan suaramu, Hinata!" seru Kiba sambil mencengkram pundak Hinata dengan kuat, membuat Hinata meringis kecil. Dan dengan kasar, Kiba kembali menciumi leher Hinata, menjilat dan mengigit leher putih dengan beringas. Tapi Hinata tetap saja diam, membuat Kiba semakin kesal dan meremas dada kirinya dengan kuat.

"Inuzuka."

Kegiatan brutal Kiba terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal di belakangnya. Dengan terpaksa, Kiba melepaskan cengkramannya pada Hinata dan berbalik, menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ya, Naruto-sensei?" tanya Kiba dengan nada sedikit kesal. Tanpa disadari olehnya, tubuh Hinata menegang saat ia memanggil nama Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini, hm?"

"Membujuk seorang gadis untuk bercinta denganku, Sensei," jawab Kiba dengan enteng sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan jempolnya, membuat Naruto melirik gadis yang dimaksud Kiba dan seketika itu pula ia terbelalak.

"Maksudmu… Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, siapa lagi? Kau tahu, Sensei. Dia-

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Inuzuka," potong Naruto dengan nada datar yang membuat Kiba menatapnya bingung.

"Hey! Kenapa memangnya? Aku sedang _horny_, Sensei! Dan aku ingin Hinata memuaskanku!" seru Kiba dengan kesal dan bersiap akan protes lagi kalau saja Naruto tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Puaskan dirimu sendiri di kamar, Inuzuka," ucap Naruto dengan suara rendah, tatapan matanya semakin tajam saat melihat tingkah Kiba yang akan protes kembali.

"Sekarang!"

Dan dengan seruan tajam dari Naruto, Kiba mendecak lalu pergi meninggalkan guru muda itu serta Hinata. Sepanjang koridor, Kiba mengutuk Naruto dengan suara lantang, tidak takut bila guru yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya itu mendengar dan memberikan hukuman padanya. Bahkan saat Kiba sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor, suara lantangnya masih saja terdengar oleh Naruto.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kiba telah pergi, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih saja berdiri bersandar pada dinding dan menunduk. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan tatapan iba. Dia memang sudah mendengar semua yang terjadi pada Hinata dari Sakura dan Ino, tapi Naruto tetap tidak habis pikir kalau Hinata bisa tegar menerima perlakuan itu semua.

"Hinata. Kau tidak apa-ap–

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sensei. Terima kasih," potong Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil pada Naruto, membuat Naruto terdiam dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dibaca.

Awalnya Naruto kira, Hinata akan menangis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, tapi dugaannya benar-benar salah. Karena saat ini, Hinata tersenyum kecil yang nampak aneh di mata Naruto.

"Aku harus kembali. Permisi, Sensei," ucap Hinata, membungkuk dengan hormat lalu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tempat dengan tatapan datar.

Hinata terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang dengan tenangnya. Ia sangat sadar bahwa Naruto masih berdiri dan menatap ke arahnya, dan karena itulah ia sama sekali tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang.

Saat Hinata berbelok menuju koridor yang akan membawanya ke Gedung Timur, tubuh gadis itu sepenuhnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri.

Kakinya terasa lemas, tubuhnya bergetar, dan matanya terasa panas. Hinata benar-benar tidak kuat dengan semua yang ia alami selama ini. Dimulai dari pelecehan yang dilakukan para siswa, pelajaran khusus dari Naruto, dan semua perkataan kasar dari Sasuke tentang dirinya. Semua itu membuat hati Hinata terasa berat dan sesak, apalagi dengan perasaannya pada Naruto yang tidak jelas apa jenisnya.

"Nii-san… hiks… Nii-san…"

Di tengah malam yang gelap dan cahaya koridor yang remang-remang, Hinata menangis memanggil seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu selalu melindunginya.

Neji.

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Sasuke menatap sosok yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan kening mengerut. Hinata. Sosok yang ia tatap itu adalah Hinata. Hinata yang duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan sementara teman-teman sekelasnya sedang berolahraga. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Gadis yang ia tatap itu memang sangat jarang terlihat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

"Kau sedang menatap siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu yang membuat Sasuke tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Tidak ada."

Suigetsu mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Diliriknya Hidan yang juga tak kalah herannya melihat tingkah Sasuke yang benar-benar aneh beberapa hari ini. Yah, Sasuke yang biasanya cuek kini sedang mengamati seseorang dengan kening mengerut?

_Please,_ Suigetsu dan Hidan hanya pernah melihat Sasuke sedang mengamati seseorang dengan pandangan bernapsu, bukan kening mengerut dan tatapan err… penasaran?

Oke, Suigetsu akan sangat paham kalau Sasuke panasaran apakah seseorang yang ia tatap itu akan hebat di atas ranjang atau tidak, tapi dengan kening yang mengerut? Tidak. Suigetsu yakin sekali kalau Sasuke sedang tidak _horny_ saat ini.

Sekali lagi Suigetsu menangkap basah Sasuke sedang menatap ke arah lapangan. Menatap sesuatu yang berada di lapangan dengan tatapan penasaran dan kening yang lagi-lagi mengerut. Dengan cepat Suigetsu mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan mendapatkan dua pilihan.

Pertama, Sasuke sedang menatap Guy-_sensei_ yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Kedua, Sasuke sedang menatap Hinata yang sedang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan.

Sudah sangat jelas bahwa dari dua pilihan itu, Suigetsu akan memilih pilihan kedua. Mana mungkin Sasuke sudi menatap Guy-_sensei _yang memakai pakaian olahraga super duper ketat sampai –ehem… tonjolan di bawah sana terbentuk, hah? Mana mungkin?!

Maka dari itu Suigetsu memilih pilihan kedua.

Sasuke sedang menatap Hinata yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Lagipula pandangan Sasuke lebih menjorok ke arah Hinata sih dibandingkan ke arah Guy-_sensei._

"E –eh?"

Suigetsu berkedip beberapa kali begitu tersadar akan sesuatu.

_'Sasuke menatap… Hinata?'_

Baiklah. Suigetsu tahu kalau Sasuke dulu sangat terobsesi untuk menggeret Hinata ke kamarnya dan melakukan ritual bersama, tapi itu dulu. Setahunya, Sasuke sudah tidak tertarik pada Hinata setelah insiden dimana Hinata berteriak histeris saat Sasuke memojokkannya di koridor lalu melakukan pelecehan yang sangat luar biasa.

Ya. Itu yang Suigetsu tahu.

Tapi lihat sekarang?

Sasuke si _Casanova_ sedang menatap Hinata dengan kening mengerut dan tatapan penasaran. Entah Suigetsu harus senang atau tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Kau… sedang menatap Hyuuga, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu dengan hati-hati sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih mengerutkan keningnya. Hidan yang berada di samping kiri Sasuke juga menatap si _Casanova _dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hn."

Suigetsu dan Hidan mengangguk paham. Bahkan mereka sempat terkekeh mendengar gumaman singkat dari Sasuke yang masih saja menatap objek pandangannya itu.

'_Hyuuga memang hebat,'_ pikir Suigetsu sambil menyeringai ke arah Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Guy-_sensei._

Suigetsu memang sudah menebak bahwa Hyuuga Hinata akan dengan mudah menjerat Sasuke. Awal masuk ke sekolah saja Hinata sudah mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari setiap orang. Kenapa? Pertama, karena Hinata adalah adik kandung dari Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal di sekolah. Kedua, karena Hinata memiliki sifat yang pemalu dan ramah. Ketiga, karena Hinata memiliki dada yang berbeda dari yang lain. Memang alasan yang begitu _simple_, tapi begitulah adanya.

Hyuuga Hinata memang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak kedatangannya di SMU Konoha.

"Jadi kau tertarik dengannya?" kekeh Suigetsu sambil melirik Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Hei, kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya," lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Setelah memberikan tatapan 'kau menyebalkan sekali' andalan Sasuke, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suigetsu, membuat Suigetsu terkekeh kembali.

"Sejak kapan kau mengejar seorang gadis, eh? Setahuku gadis-gadislah yang akan mengejarmu," ucap Suigetsu setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dari _sport bag_ di sampingnya. Pelajaran olahraga mereka memang sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Aku tidak mengejarnya."

Suigetsu dan Hidan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Mereka berdua tahu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan ia bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya, meski pada akhirnya juga tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Menghiraukan topik pembicaraan dari kami, menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu dan sekarang kau mengelak dari kami. Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sasuke," kekeh Suigetsu yang kembali diberi tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke dengan datar lalu kembali pada kegiatannya lagi, membuat Suigetsu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hidan.

"Yah, aku tidak perduli sih apa masalahmu dengan Hinata. Tapi yang jelas, kau harus tahu kabar yang kudapat dari si Kacamata," ucap Suigetsu yang disambut dengusan mengejek dari Sasuke.

"Kau masih saja percaya pada penjilat satu itu? Keh!"

Suigetsu hanya terkekeh geli mendengar cibiran Sasuke.

_'Dia benar-benar kesal dengan Kabuto ternyata'._

"_Well,_ dia tidak pernah merugikanku sih. Jadi untuk apa aku tidak mendengar informasi darinya? Lagipula dia selalu memberikanku informasi yang terbaru," balas Suigetsu sambil menyeringai menatap Sasuke yang hanya mendecih sebal.

Kekehan kembali terdengar dari Suigetsu. Diliriknya Hidan yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut putih itu terlalu fokus pada Ino yang mengikat rambut pirangnya membuat sesuatu tercetak dengan jelas di baju olahraga Ino yang ketat.

_'Aah… Dasar mesum',_ pikir Suigetsu dengan seringai mengembang di bibirnya.

"Saat sarapan, si Kacamata memberitahukan informasi ini padaku. Sangat panas," ucap Suigetsu untuk membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih padanya. Dan itu berhasil. Sasuke sedang melirik ke arahnya.

"Semalam Hyuuga diserang oleh Inuzuka di koridor. Si Kacamata melihatnya secara langsung. Kau tahu? Mungkin saja si Hyuuga akan diperkosa kalau saja Naruto-sensei tidak datang. Keh! Aku yakin bocah anjing itu sangat kesal," ucap Suigetsu sambil menatap siswi kelas 3-2 yang sedang ributnya bermain sepak bola. Kekehan pelan terdengar darinya saat melihat para siswi mengerubuti satu bola dengan buasnya.

"Bocah anjing brengsek!" maki Sasuke sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai tribun, membuat Suigetsu dan Hidan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau cemburu, eh?" tanya Hidan dengan nada polos. Memperhatikan Ino sedari tadi ternyata tidak membuat perhatiannya lenyap begitu saja pada pembicaraan antara Suigetsu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih sambil menatap Hidan dengan tatapan nyalang. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram seragam olahraga Hidan dengan erat, menarik tubuh Hidan dengan kasar agar mendekat padanya.

"Kau bilang apa? Cemburu?" geram Sasuke dengan nada rendah menyeramkan, membuat Suigetsu mencengkram pundaknya dengan erat dan mendapatkan lirikkan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Keh!" dengan kasar Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, membuat punggung Hidan terbentur cukup keras ke lantai tribun. "Jaga ucapanmu, Hidan!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam lalu pergi meninggalkan Hidan dan Suigetsu sendirian.

Hening.

Suigetsu maupun Hidan hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh, mendorong dengan kasar siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya lalu lenyap dari area tribun.

"Si bodoh itu memang menyeramkan saat cemburu," gumam Suigetsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Diliriknya Hidan yang masih terduduk dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Brengsek. Kau yang menyiram minyak kenapa aku yang kena apinya?" ucap Hidan dengan wajah terpukul, membuat Suigetsu meringis mendengarnya.

"E –err… anggap saja kau sedang sial. Jangan cengeng seperti itu, Dan!" hibur Suigetsu sambil menepuk punggung Hidan cukup keras, membuat Hidan memekik dan menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sakit, brengsek!"

Aa. Hidan yang malang. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa beton.

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan wajah seram yang luar biasa, membuat para siswa yang berada di koridor segera memberikan jalan kepadanya. Mereka sudah sangat hapal dengan gelagat membunuh dari sang Uchiha satu ini. Ya, mereka. Para siswa, bukan para siswi. Karena pada dasarnya para siswi sama sekali tidak takut dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari Sasuke. Mungkin karena mereka sama sekali tidak sayang nyawa.

"Sasuke-kun? Mau kemana? Malam ini kau sibuk tidak?" goda salah satu gadis dengan genitnya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan terpaksa karena gadis itu mencegatnya dengan gerakan erotis yang sayangnya tidak mampu membuat aura hitam di sekeliling Sasuke lenyap. Bahkan sebaliknya, aura itu semakin menebal dan membuat para siswa yang berada di koridor itu merinding.

"Minggir," ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang menyeramkan.

"Aw~ jangan kasar-kasar dong Sasuke. Kasarlah padaku saat di ranjang nanti~," timpal gadis itu sambil mengelus dada Sasuke yang terbungkus seragam olahraga.

"Minggir."

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali sih, Sasuke-kun? Mampirlah nanti malam ke kamarku dan mari kita bercin–

` "KUBILANG MINGGIR YA MINGGIR! DASAR JALANG MENJIJIKKAN!" bentak Sasuke dengan keras lalu mendorong gadis itu hingga terjatuh.

Tanpa menghiraukan sang gadis yang terduduk di lantai, Sasuke kembali melangkah dengan aura hitam yang semakin kuat dan mampu menyesakkan dada, meninggalkan koridor yang bagaikan neraka jika ada Sasuke di dalamnya.

_'Hyuuga di serang oleh Inuzuka di koridor.'_

_'Mungkin saja bocah anjing itu akan memperkosa Hinata kalau saja Naruto-sensei tidak datang.'_

Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Suigetsu terus saja terngiang di dalam pikiran Sasuke seperti kaset rusak. Terus-menerus sampai Sasuke merasa bahwa Suigetsu sedang berada di sampingnya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali. Dan karena itulah Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, mencari seseorang yang akan mendapatkan bentuk kemarahan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi langkah cepat Sasuke terhenti begitu mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seringai menyeramkan hadir di wajah Sasuke saat melihat Inuzuka Kiba sedang menggoda adik kelas yang nampak malu-malu.

"Dasar anjing brengsek," gumam Sasuke lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Kiba.

"Tidak, jangan pikir aku bercanda, Kohai-chan. Kau benar-benar can –hei!" Kiba menjerit tidak suka saat Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah kemejanya, menyeretnya menjauh dari gadis yang digoda oleh Kiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha! Lepaskan aku! Brengsek kau!" bentak Kiba sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka dan dibalas senyum mengejek oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Melampiaskan kemarahanku, brengsek!" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mengerikan lalu memukul wajah Kiba berulang kali, menimbulkan bunyi 'buk' mengerikan yang membuat beberapa gadis yang berada di koridor menjerit histeris.

Merasa tidak terima dengan pukulan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, Kiba dengan segera menendang perut Uchiha bungsu itu, membuat cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Kiba terlepas begitu saja. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Kiba segera menerjang Sasuke, memberikan beberapa pukulan sebelum pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali menyerang.

Baku hantam terjadi beberapa menit, sebelumnya akhirnya Naruto datang bersama dengan Guy-_sensei _dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Dengan paksa, Naruto menahan Sasuke yang masih belum puas menghajar Kiba, begitu juga dengan Kiba yang nampak geram dibawah cengkraman kuat Guy-_sensei._

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" maki Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto yang kuat pada tubuhnya.

"Brengsek? Katakan itu sekali lagi Uchiha dan kau akan mendapatkan sanksi yang berat dariku," ucap Naruto dengan nada tajam yang membuat Sasuke terdiam begitu saja.

"Jadi… ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kiba yang mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan Naruto.

"Dia yang mulai," ucap Kiba sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata biru Naruto yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa itu benar, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas decihan kesal dari Sasuke, membuat Naruto menghela napas berat. "Guy-_sensei,_ tolong urus Inuzuka. Biar aku yang urus bocah manja ini," ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis pada Guy-_sensei._

"Serahkan padaku, Naruto. Baik-baik dengannya, ya!" seru Guy-_sensei _dengan senyum lebar menyilaukan andalannya. "Ayo bocah anjing! Ikut aku ke lapangan. Kita akan melatih otot tubuh kita~"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Naruto-sensei! Bisakah kau ikut sertakan aku? Aku tidak mau iku –hmmpph!"

"Jangan berisik, bocah mirip anjing. Siapkan mentalmu saja untuk latihan kita nanti~" ucap Guy-_sensei _dengan bersemangat sambil membekap mulut Kiba dengan tangannya.

Sudah-sudah. Abaikan mereka. Aku yakin semua tahu latihan yang dimaksud oleh guru mirip raksasa hijau di cerita wayang itu. Yeah, mengelilingi sekolah dengan kaki diatas. Menggelikan? Memang. Maka dari itu kita kembali pada Naruto yang menggiring Sasuke ke kantor pribadinya.

"Duduk," ucap Naruto dengan nada biasa yang langsung dituruti oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi… kenapa kau memulai perkelahian dengan Inuzuka?" tanya Naruto setelah ia duduk di kursi kerjanya, menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Hanya melampiaskan kemarahan," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hanya itu? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangatlah labil," ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke tepat di manik mata, seringai andalannya terbentuk saat melihat tatapan yang tidak biasa dari Sasuke.

"Keh! Yah, dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah tipe guru yang suka mengerjai muridnya," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang akhirnya muncul, membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Mengerjai?"

"Ya, mengerjai. Mengerjai Hyuuga lebih tepatnya," jawab Sasuke yang membuat Naruto bungkam. Seringai kemenangan hadir di wajah Sasuke saat melihat Naruto terdiam karena perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku?" tanya Sasuke lalu terkekeh kecil. "Maksudku, kau mengerjai Hinata di ruangan ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau seharusnya memilih tempat yang bagus, Sensei. Kantor bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk bercinta dengan seorang murid," ucap Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan seringai kemenangannya.

Hening sejenak.

Beberapa menit, Naruto hanya diam menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah merasa menang. Tapi saat menit keenam, tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa pelan, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

"Kenapa? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal melihat Naruto tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu? Hahahahaha… kau yang lucu, Uchiha. Kau!" jawab Naruto lalu kembali tertawa, bahkan lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan kesal, menatap pria yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ternyata itu kau? Aku kira yang berdiri di depan pintu kantorku itu adalah Sakura dan Ino," ucap Naruto setelah puas tertawa, membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Yah, mengetahui bahwa kau berpikir aku bercinta dengan Hinata membuatku sadar. Hal itu juga pasti akan terpikirkan oleh orang lain jika mendengar semuanya," ucap Naruto lalu terkekeh geli sambil menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak perduli sih kau ingin berpikiran aku bercinta dengan Hinata atau tidak, karena itu memang tidak penting. Tapi ada satu hal penting yang sangat aku perdulikan," lanjut Naruto yang kini sudah kembali serius. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan tajam saat bungsu Uchiha itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya dan menantang.

"Untuk apa kau membawa Hinata ke kamarmu?"

**DOR!**

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ia pikirkan sama sekali. Ditatapnya Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

_'Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak membawa si jalang itu!'_

"Memang apa urusanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum miring mendengar nada tidak sopan dari Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi sopan santun yang Sasuke tunjukkan pada Naruto. Tidak ada lagi panggilan hormat dan senyum miring yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

"Urusanku? Banyak. Pertama, Hinata adalah murid di kelasku. Kedua, Hinata termasuk tanggung jawabku. Dan ketiga, Hinata adalah… gadisku," jawab Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mendecih tidak suka.

"Cih! Gadismu? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku bertemu dengannya," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak suka kalau kau membawanya tanpa seizinku," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah yang mengerikan, menusuk mata _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak punya hak melarangku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tak kalah rendah dan mengerikan, membuat Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Memang tidak. Tapi suatu saat, aku mempunyai hak untuk melarangmu."

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Perpusatakaan…

Naruto menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Guru muda berumur 23 tahun itu memang sedang dilanda galau mendadak. Bukan galau memikirkan nasib Kiba –murid yang paling dekat dengannya- yang sampai sekarang masih belum ada kabarnya. Tetapi galau memikirkan setiap perkataannya beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Sasuke.

Ya, berbicara dengan Uchiha memang selalu membuatnya hilang kendali. Seperti saat ia berbicara dengan kakak Sasuke –Uchiha Itachi, bahkan ia sampai tidak tahan untuk memukul wajah Uchiha sulung itu karena perkataan sinis dan tajam darinya. Waktu itu Naruto memang masih muda dan masih belum begitu pandai dalam mengontrol emosi, jadi kejadian seperti itu memang wajar.

"Haah… apa semua keluarga Uchiha seperti itu? Berbicara dengan nada sombong dan seringai menyebalkan?" gumam Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kesal, membuat helaian berwarna kuning yang ada di kepalanya semakin berantakan daripada sebelumnya.

**SREK**

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mendengar kursi di hadapannya bergeser. Dan mata birunya berubah menjadi cerah saat melihat sosok yang ia perbincangkan dengan Sasuke duduk di hadapannya.

Beberapa menit, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menatap Hinata yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa judulnya tanpa merasakan kehadiran darinya, membuat Naruto dapat lebih lama memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang memang terlihat lebih pucat daripada yang ia ingat.

"Kau sakit?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ia sadari keberadaannya. Ditatapnya guru yang selalu membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ups. Maaf. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan kekehan kecil yang membuat Hinata menunduk.

Sudah lama. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak mendengar kekehan seksi dari Naruto. Yah, jarang masuk di pelajaran Biologi memang membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar lebih sering kekehan yang menurutnya seksi itu. Tapi memang itulah yang Hinata inginkan. Tidak bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

Sayangnya aku tidak mengabulkan keinginan Hinata lagi.

"Pelajaran kosong, hm?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari Hinata, membuat Naruto kembali terkekeh dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya itu.

Malu-malu. Sangat berbeda saat pelajaran khusus yang pernah ia berikan.

Aaah, Naruto jadi rindu dengan tatapan polos Hinata yang mampu membuat dirinya bergairah.

"Hyuuga, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Naruto sambil memajukan tubuhnya, membuat jarak di antaranya dengan Hinata menjadi lebih dekat. Satu anggukan kecil dari Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menatap lembut gadis yang sedang menunduk dalam-dalam itu.

"Kenapa kau jarang masuk di jam pelajaranku?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan refleks saat Naruto bertanya masalah itu padanya, tapi Hinata kembali menunduk saat ia sadar bahwa jarak Naruto dengannya cukup dekat untuk membuat mukanya merah.

"A-aku sibuk, Sensei," jawab Hinata dengan tergagap, membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Hinata dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat tidak pandai berbohong," kekeh Naruto lalu kembali ke posisi semula. Memandang Hinata sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Posisi yang paling nyaman untuk memandang seseorang.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto dengan nada lembut, membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya, Sensei?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto malu-malu, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kau belum mengganti halaman bukumu sejak tadi."

Hening sejenak.

Hinata masih saja menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sama, mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Dan saat Hinata sudah selesai mencerna semua, penyakit gugupnya kambuh lagi.

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat betapa lucunya Hinata membalik halaman buku yang sedang gadis itu pegang dengan terburu-buru, bahkan Naruto yakin Hinata sama sekali tidak membaca semua isinya.

_'Dia benar-benar menggemaskan'_, batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedang gugup.

"Waktu itu… aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa telah aku lakukan setelah pelajaran khusus itu. Tapi yang aku tahu, kesalahan itu membuatmu sedikit menjauhiku," ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut, membuat Hinata berhenti membalik halaman buku dan menatap mata biru Naruto yang sedang memandangnya lembut.

"Beberapa hari kau terus saja menghindar dariku. Jarang mengikuti pelajaranku, saat bertemu kau membuang muka. Sungguh, Hinata. Katakan padaku apa yang salah."

Hening.

Hinata kembali menunduk setelah beberapa menit memandang mata biru laut milik Naruto, saling berpandangan.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan Naruto-sensei," ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih yang untungnya masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang kini kembali memajukan tubuhnya, memandang Hinata lekat-lekat dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"A-aku… a-ada perkataan Sensei yang entah kenapa m-membuatku tidak suka," jawab Hinata sambil mengusap lengan kirinya dengan gugup, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mengingat dirinya berada di ruangan pribadi milik Naruto.

"Perkataanku? Yang mana?" tanya Naruto yang makin penasaran. Tapi Hinata hanya diam saja, hanya terdengar gumaman tidak berarti darinya yang saat ini sedang gugup kembali.

"P-pokoknya yang i-itu!" jawab Hinata dengan nada sedikit tinggi yang membuat Naruto terdiam pada akhirnya.

Beberapa menit, Naruto hanya menatap Hinata yang kembali asik menunduk. Dengan helaan napas berat, Naruto kembali pada posisi nyamannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku," ucap Naruto yang kini mulai membuka buku Biologi yang dari tadi iya letakkan di meja tanpa berniat membukanya.

Merasa bahwa Naruto tidak lagi memandangnya membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan, melirik Naruto yang sedang sibuk membaca buku pelajaran. Dengan perasaan yang tidak enak, Hinata kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, membuka halaman buku satu persatu dengan diselingi melirik Naruto.

Perasaan tidak enak pun semakin membuat Hinata tidak berdaya. Dan karena itulah, ia berniat untuk mengajak Naruto berbicara.

"Se-sensei?"

"Hm?"

Hanya itu reaksi dari Naruto dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa karenanya.

"S-sensei marah?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

_'I got u!'_

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto balik sambil membalik halaman bukunya, sama sekali tidak menatap Hinata yang sedang menunduk sedih.

"A-aku tidak tahu. T-tapi sepertinya i-iya," jawab Hinata sambil menatap Naruto takut-takut.

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya," ucap Naruto dengan nada cuek dan masih fokus pada buku yang ada di hadapannya meski sebenarnya tidak.

Hening kembali.

Perasaan Hinata semakin tidak karuan setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto marah. _Well,_ setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan 'kan?

"S-sensei?"

"Ya tuhan, ada apa lagi Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang masih berpura-pura sedang marah, ditatapnya Hinata yang nampak takut-takut menatapnya.

"A-aku…"

"Ya?" tanya Naruto yang sedang tertawa bahagia di dalam hati.

"A-aku… emm… a-ku…"

"Ya-ya-ya. Kau kenapa hm? Datang bulan? Pergilah ke UKS kalau begitu," celetuk Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata berubah merah seketika.

"B-bukan," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang masih merah, membuat Naruto hampir tertawa kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang berakting.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku… minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena telah me-membuat S-sensei marah. P-padahal akulah y-yang salah," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk, sama sekali tidak berani menatap Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"_Well,_ aku juga minta maaf karena telah berpura-pura marah padamu, Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya lalu melemparnya dengan buku.

"Jahat!" seru Hinata cukup keras, membuat Naruto terkekeh karenanya.

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf 'kan?" ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan buku yang Hinata lempar ke atas meja, menyodorkan buku itu lagi pada Hinata.

Lagi, Naruto terkekeh geli melihat wajah lucu Hinata.

"Itu tidak lucu, Sensei!" ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Tapi bukannya berhenti, kekehan geli Naruto berubah menjadi tawa lepas yang sama sekali tidak pernah Hinata lihat.

Tawa lepas yang benar-benar memberi kesan tampan nan berkilau di mata Hinata.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tertawa lepas tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya merona begitu melihat betapa tampan-nya Naruto saat tertawa lepas. Bahkan jantung-nya juga ikut berdebar-debar.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto saat mendapati Hinata sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Hinata?"

"Ah! I-iya?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya begitu Hinata tersadar dari –mungkin- lamunannya. Khawatir dengan keadaan gadis di hadapannya, Naruto segera menyentuh kening Hinata, merasakan apa gadis itu sedang demam atau tidak.

"Hangat. Mungkin sebaiknya kau is–

Perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba saja terpotong saat melihat wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah, memberi kesan manis pada wajahnya yang memang sudah terlihat manis.

"A-aku harus ke kelas!" ucap Hinata dengan berdiri secara tiba-tiba, membuat tangan Naruto yang masih menempel di dahi-nya terlepas begitu saja. Dan setelah memberi hormat pada Naruto, Hinata segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu perpustakaan, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"_Well._ Setidaknya kami sudah saling bicara," gumam Naruto dengan senyum keren menghiasi wajahnya, membiarkan aku -sang Author- mimisan mengetik kalimat ini.

Oh, sial. Tisu-ku dimana?

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

Hinata melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedang memeluk buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, ia cengkram cukup erat, berusaha menguatkan dirinya serta jantung-nya yang sedari tadi berdegup tidak karuan.

Bayangan wajah tampan Naruto kembali memenuhi kepala Hinata, membuat wajahnya kembali memerah dari sebelumnya. Dan karena itulah, beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang berpapasan dengan Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Yah, gadis pemalu dan semanis Hinata berjalan dengan wajah merah yang membuat semakin terlihat manis itu memang menggoda. Sangat menggoda. Ditambah lagi dengan gembungan pipi Hinata yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hyuuga."

Langkah Hinata terhenti begitu namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang benar-benar ia kenal. Suara yang telah membuat dirinya merasa tidak berharga di dunia ini.

"Kau darimana?"

Hinata menatap sosok yang sudah ada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa itu urusanmu?" tanya Hinata kembali dengan nada yang benar-benar bukan Hinata, membuat Sasuke terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku hanya bertanya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit… kecewa? Entahlah, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan nada bicara Sasuke padanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berjalan, ia akan berhasil melewati Sasuke jika saja pemuda itu tidak mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, membuat langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya yang mulai terasa menyakitnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau membiarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang lain dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Hening beberapa menit. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun dan itu membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

"Aku ingin–

"Hinata-chan?"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong dengan suara _baritone_ yang menginterupsinya, suara yang begitu Hinata kenal. Sangat ia kenal. Dan karena itulah Hinata menoleh dan menemukan satu sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan senyum hangat menenangkan jiwa.

"Ne-neji-nii…"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

A/N : Chapter ini lebih pendek daripada chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, maaf ya : )

Dan aku lebih minta maaf lagi karena sudah telat update sebulan lebih empat hari. Sebenarnya satu bulan itu hanya masa update maximal buat aku, tapi berhubung kemarin tanggal 7 aku ada MID dan sebelum tanggal 7 aku banyak tugas, jadi diundur deh.

Di sini Sasuke dan Kiba muncul. Buat Kiba, dia hanya numpang ada di chapter ini, tapi untuk Sasuke kayaknya sampai chapter 4 bakal ada hahahaha… dan yang ngga suka kalau ada Sasuke-nya aku mohon maaf sekali. Fungsi Sasuke ada di sini itu buat memaksimalkan romantisme dari Naruto dan Hinata. Itu saja. Jadi kalau ada yang takut ending dari fict ini bukan NaruHina, jangan khawatir :D

Pemberitahuan lagi~ di sini NEJI bakal muncul! Dan semuanya bakal tambah ribet lagi -_- aha

Langsung aja, balasan buat review yang ngga login :

( : ini sudah update!?, Briesies : Naruto akn selalu baik~, Kazuto21 : sayangnya di sini ada dan kalau mals yaa mungkin tidak usah dibaca saja. gomenne ^^, K : ah, makasih :D ngga bakal banyak cuma update lama :v, Zaoldyeck13 : maaf lama ^^, mayra : maaf ya, di sini ada orang ketiga ^^, neko-chan : ini ada semuanya yang kamu minta :D, Akira kiri : iyaa makasih ya :D ini sudah lanjut ^^)

Review dari nhl sama neko-chan aku jelasin deh ya hahaha… begini, aku bukan anak IPA atau pun kedokteran, aku hanya anak dari kelas Bahasa yang freak dan mesum xD

Ah! Dan buat yang login bakal aku bales lewat PM ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fict ini :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Adois~

Eh!

ADIOS~


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

**A/N : Err... hai. Lama update? Haha. Maaf. Sibuk sekolah dan sama sekali nggak sempat buat publish maupun ngelanjutin fict ini. Dan yah, aku sungguh minta maaf. Pertama, karena aku terlalu banyak janji padahal aku belum tentu bisa nepatin. Kedua, karena ada beberapa reader yang ngga suka dengan kemunculan Sasuke di chapter kemarin. Untuk masalah yang pertama, aku ngga bakal janji-janji lagi, sudah kapok. Untuk masalah kedua, bagi yang tidak suka dengan kemunculan Sasuke, aku mohon JANGAN BACA. Hanya orang bodoh yang masih tetap baca fict ini, padahal tidak suka karakter yang muncul di dalamnya. Berhubung aku mau banyak ngomel, jadi yah, langsung saja deh~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sebelumnya di A Lesson for Hinata..._

_ "Lepaskan aku!" _

_ Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya yang mulai terasa menyakitnya. _

_ "Tidak sebelum kau membiarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang lain dari biasanya. _

_ "Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. _

_ Hening beberapa menit. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun dan itu membuat Hinata semakin kesal._

_ "Aku ingin–_

_ "Hinata-chan?"_

_ Perkataan Sasuke terpotong dengan suara baritone yang menginterupsinya, suara yang begitu Hinata kenal. Sangat ia kenal. Dan karena itulah Hinata menoleh dan menemukan satu sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan senyum hangat menenangkan jiwa. _

_ "Ne-neji-nii…"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Lesson for Hinata © Kureijii**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : LEMON , LIME , maybe OOC , typo(?) **

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**-Part IV-**

**.**

**-Don't Like? Of Course… Don't Read!-**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke menatap sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di ujung koridor dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Di sana, berdiri sosok senior yang dulu sangat ia kenal. Senior yang telah berulang kali mengalahkannya saat pertandingan Judo. Senior yang merupakan kakak dari gadis yang pergelangan tangannya masih ia cengkram dengan kuat.

Hyuuga Neji.

Itu namanya.

Walaupun memang perkenalan tokoh satu ini memang sudah diperlukan lagi melihat sudah banyak yang mengenalnya, tapi yah… itulah namanya.

"N-nii-san..."

Sasuke menahan napas saat mendengar suara bisikkan kecil dari Hinata. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sakit mendengarnya. Suara itu, suara yang baru pertama kali ini Sasuke dengar. Suara yang sarat akan rasa sakit hati yang selama ini dirasakan oleh gadis manis itu. Dan seperti terhipnotis oleh suara lirih Hinata, cengkraman tangannya terlepas begitu saja, membuat Hinata dengan mudah berlari ke arah kakaknya, meninggalkan dirinya terdiam di tengah koridor sendirian.

"Nii-san... hiks... hiks..."

_Onyx_ milik Sasuke menatap sosok Hinata yang kini terlihat nyaman di dalam pelukan Neji. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh mungil Hinata yang bergetar karena tangis. Entah itu tangis bahagia atau tangis kesedihan, Sasuke tidak perduli. Yang jelas, dadanya terasa sakit saat mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, Neji tampak sedikit khawatir melihat reaksi Hinata saat bertemu dengannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat Hinata bersama seorang Uchiha di tempat yang cukup sepi ini. Dan ia makin tidak menyangka melihat Hinata berlari mendekatinya, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat lalu menangis sesenggukan.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya gelengan pelan dari adiknya, membuat Neji menghela napas lalu balik memeluk Hinata, memberikan kenyamanan yang sedari tadi di cari oleh gadis itu.

Melihat Hinata kembali menangis, kini tatapan Neji terpaku pada sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

Tidak.

Neji sangat yakin manik _onyx _itu tidak menatap dirinya, tetapi menatap sosok yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukannya.

Menyadari hal itu, Neji hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipis. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa _rival-_nya di Klub Judo itu bisa menatap adiknya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang bukan mencerminkan seorang Uchiha.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Uchiha-san," sapa Neji, membuat _onyx_ Sasuke beralih menatap manik lavendernya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Hinata yang kini mulai tenang. "Ah. Apa aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?" lanjut Neji sambil melirik Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang masih basah.

"A-apa maksud, Nii-san?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak yang membuat Sasuke merinding sekilas.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Hinata. Kau dan Uchiha itu sedang berbincang, bukan? Kurasa itu adalah hal yang penting, melihat tatapannya pada-

"Tidak!"

Neji terdiam.

Hinata telah memotong ucapannya, menandakan bahwa mereka berdua memang sedang tidak membicarakan hal yang menurut adiknya itu penting atau bahkan adiknya itu memang tidak ingin bicara dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

Mata lavender-nya kini menatap Hinata dengan mata menyipit. Neji tahu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya. Dan karena itulah, tatapan Neji kembali beralih pada Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat menegang di tengah koridor.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji dengan nada mengancam yang tajam, membuat Sasuke harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terlihat bergetar di hadapan mantan seniornya.

"Yang terjadi? Seperti yang kau lihat, mantan senior. Kami sedang berbicara. Dan kau mengganggu kami," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar aneh bagi Neji.

"Bicara? Tapi tadi aku melihat adikku mengeluarkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu, bocah manja."

Neji tersenyum tipis. Ia terlihat senang melihat Sasuke tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Adik dari Itachi itu tidak membalas kata-katanya lagi. Ia justru terlihat sedang menatap Neji dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata _'Diam kau brengsek'_ andalannya. Dan karena itulah Neji merasa senang. Senang karena rival-nya itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Atau dia memang berubah tetapi Neji tidak tahu?

Entahlah. Neji sama sekali tidak ingin tahu-menahu tentang berubah atau tidaknya si bungsu Uchiha yang lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan dengan si sulung itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Hinata dan Sasuke sebelum ia datang.

"Aku tidak perduli kau ingin bicara apa dengan adikku, Uchiha. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau mendekatinya untuk hari ini. Jadi... sampai jumpa," ucap Neji dengan senyum tipis yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Dengan lembut Neji merangkul pundak Hinata, menggiring adik yang ia rindukan itu untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di koridor.

Tapi tepat sebelum Neji dan Hinata berbelok, putra sulung Hiashi itu menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan menggerakkan bibirnya, membentuk kalimat yang dibaca oleh mata _onyx _Sasuke, membuat bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu menahan napas untuk beberapa saat.

_'Kalau aku menemukan namamu ada di dalam cerita Hinata, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu.'_

Setelah melihat tubuh Sasuke menegang, Neji kembali menggiring Hinata, menghilang di ujung koridor. Dan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidup Sasuke, ia berharap Hinata tidak menyebut-nyebut namanya saat bercerita kepada seniornya.

**.**

**.**

_Ruang Guru..._

Naruto menghela napas panjang saat melihat meja-nya penuh dengan bingkisan dari murid-murid berbagai _gender._ Diliriknya beberapa guru yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti dengan senyum seolah berkata _'Itu salahmu sendiri karena mempunyai wajah tampan'_ dan karena itulah Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang yang super duper lelah.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto duduk dan mulai memilah bingkisan yang setidaknya layak ia terima dari murid-muridnya itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang kembali. Kejadian dimana ia mendapatkan hadiah yang mampu membuat matanya sakit seharian. Hadian berupa foto bugil dengan pose yang sangat 'wah'.

Oh! Naruto akan sangat bersyukur jika foto itu adalah foto bugil Hinata yang sedang bermandikan keringat. Tapi sayangnya, foto itu adalah foto dari salah satu siswa yang sedang memamerkan 'barang'nya yang tegak sempurna!

Bayangkan!

Bayangkan!

'Barang' itu berdiri tegak sempurna! Apalagai ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah dari siswa itu yang seolah sedang 'memanggil' Naruto tapi sayangnya malah membuat Naruto ingin membakar foto itu.

_'Sialan!,'_ maki Naruto dalam hati saat bayangan foto laknat itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

Demi kemaluan anjingnya Kiba! Naruto bukanlah gay! Tapi kenapa siswa-nya yang memiliki orientasi melenceng itu berani mengirimkannya foto bugil dirinya sendiri?!

"Mengerikan," gumam Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memilah bingkisan yang mulai berkurang di mejanya.

"Dapat bingkisan dari _fans_-mu, Naruto?" tanya Asuma-sensei yang baru saja masuk ke ruang guru, membuat beberapa guru lain tertawa sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto menggerutu untuk beberapa saat sambil melirik Asuma dengan tatapan jengkel. Dan saat mulutnya terbuka untuk membalas perkataan mantan gurunya itu, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya. Dan yang membuat wajah Naruto semakin tertekuk adalah kalimat yang diucapkan orang itu sama persis dengan apa yang selalu ia ucapkan jika sedang digoda.

"Mereka bukan _fans_, Asuma-sensei. Mereka hanya ingin memberikan 'kenang-kenangan'. Benar 'kan Naruto?" kekeh Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Naruto cukup keras, membuat Naruto menoleh dan menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Berisik!" seru Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah, menepis tangan Kakashi pada pundaknya cukup kasar, membuat guru-guru yang lain tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau ini. Terlihat keren di depan murid-murid tetapi selalu terlihat konyol di depan kami," ucap Kakasih sambil mengacak rambut mantan muridnya itu dengan gemas, membuat Naruto kesal dan melemparkan salah satu bingkisan mengerikan kepada Kakashi.

"Itu karena kalian semua sudah tua," omel Naruto yang kembali memilah bingkisan dari murid-muridnya, berusaha mengabaikan Kakashi yang menggodanya dengan susah payah.

"Ya ya ya. Apa katamu saja, Naruto. Hanya saja, kami masih tidak percaya kalau kau akan menjadi guru di sekolah ini. Mengingat tingkahmu yang sok-tidak-ingin-menjadi-guru saat Tsunade-sama menawarimu," ucap Kakashi lalu terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil bingkisan yang dilempar oleh Naruto, melirik Naruto yang memasang wajah jengkel dan sukses membuat Kakashi kembali terkekeh.

Jujur saja, Kakashi pikir Naruto akan membalas semua godaannya dengan teriakan tidak terima seperti saat Naruto masih bersekolah di SMU Konoha ini. Tapi ternyata segala pikirannya itu salah besar. Lihat saja bagaimana Naruto berusaha mati-matian untuk mengindahkan segala godaan dari Kakashi. Dan karena itulah Kakashi tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya.

_'Setidaknya dia sudah lebih dewasa dibanding sebelumnya...'_

Dengan senyum yang masih hadir di balik maskernya, Kakashi mulai sibuk dengan kertas-kertas hasil ulangan tadi pagi, meneliti setiap jawaban dari murid-nya yang terlihat asal-asalan. Diliriknya Naruto yang terlihat asyik dengan kegiatan memilah bingkisan itu, membuat dirinya tidak tahan untuk menggoda mantan muridnya yang bandel itu.

Oh, jangan salahkan Kakashi. Tingkah Naruto yang sekarang memang jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan yang dulu. Bukan menarik dalam artian Kakashi menyukai Naruto. Bukan. Bukan menarik yang seperti itu. Tetapi menarik yang dalam artian enak untuk digoda. Yah, bagi Kakashi, menggoda Naruto yang sekarang jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan yang dulu. Kenapa? _Well,_ lihat saja~

"Jadi... gosip itu benar?" tanya Kakashi yang pura-pura sibuk dengan kertas ulangan muridnya.

"Gosip apa?"

Naruto melirik Kakashi dengan kening mengerut bingung, menghentikan kegiatan 'memilah' bingkisan yang sebentar lagi akan selesai, membuat Kakashi tersenyum di dalam hati.

"Gosip kau yang menjadi _Casanova _di luar negeri sana," jawab Kakasih yang kembali membuat perhatian guru-guru di ruangan itu tersedot ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan panik, Naruto berdiri dan menatap guru-guru lain yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Ditatapnya Kakashi dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga lebar.

"Apa?! T-tidak! Itu tidak benar! Astaga. Kau dapat gosip darimana, Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto sambil menatap Kakashi dengan kesal setelah berhasil menguasi dirinya yang terkejut karena ucapan dari mantan gurunya itu.

"Haruno dan Yamanaka," jawab Kakashi dengan santai, menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan polos.

Naruto mendecak sebal saat mendengar mantan wali kelasnya itu mengucapkan dua nama marga yang selama ini menjadi biang dari segala gosip yang ia anggap miring tetapi dianggap sebagai gosip positif bagi beberapa siswi.

"Mereka lagi. Apa mereka tidak bisa membuat gosip yang benar," runtuk Naruto sambil menarik kursinya, bermaksud untuk duduk lagi sebelum akhirnya Kakashi kembali menggodanya.

"Ah! Dan aku dengar dari mereka, kau tertarik pada Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Kakashi dengan keras tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi geli saat mengucapkannya.

**BRUKK **

Naruto terjungkal. Pegangan pada kursinya tiba-tiba terlepas akibat ucapan yang terdengar polos sekaligus geli dari Kakashi, membuat dirinya terjatuh dengan kerasnya. Kursi beroda yang tadinya ia tarik itu kini meluncur ke belakang, menabrak beberapa bingkisan yang kemarin ia letakkan dengan rapi.

Dengan posisi terduduk di lantai, Naruto menatap Kakashi tajam meskipun terlihat ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, membuat Kakashi benar-benar melupakan pekerjaannya sebentar.

"A-APAA?! Mereka membuat gosip seperti itu?!" seru Naruto tidak percaya, membuat Kakashi mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya.

Sebenarnya, Sakura maupun Ino sama sekali tidak memberitahu Kakashi mengenai gosip seperti itu. Kakashi berkata seperti itu karena ia melihat gerak gerik dari Naruto sendiri. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya selalu tersenyum jika sedang mengoreksi lembar jawaban milik Hinata. Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke lapangan olahraga hanya untuk melihat Hinata. Tapi sayangnya, Kakashi sadar semua itu. Yah, berkat beberapa orang juga sih.

"Aah. Jadi itu benar? Kau tertarik pada Hyuuga cantik itu?" tanya Kakashi lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati Naruto yang masih betah terduduk di lantai. Wajah dari guru muda itu terlihat memerah dengan ekspresi _'Darimana kau tahu' _yang membuat Kakashi terkekeh pelan.

"Dengar...," bisik Kakashi sambil berjongkok di samping Naruto, menatap mantan muridnya itu dengan serius. "... jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh jika kau benar-benar suka dengannya. Aku tahu tingkahmu di luar negeri sana, Naruto. Dan aku cukup terkejut kau bisa menggaet beberapa gadis di sana hanya dalam sekali kerlingan," lanjut Kakashi dengan kekehan yang kembali terdengar, membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"B-bagaimana Sensei bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto, membuat Kakashi lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Aku punya kenalan di sana, Naruto. Kau juga kenal. Tapi sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau orang itu berada satu kota denganmu saat di luar negeri," jawab Kakashi yang membuat kening Naruto mengerut bingung. "Yah, tapi kau juga akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi kok," lanjut Kakashi lalu bangkit dari jongkoknya, berjalan dengan pelan menuju mejanya lagi, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tempat.

"Bertemu siapa?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi. Tidak ada jawaban. Guru yang selalu menggunakan masker itu hanya menoleh pada Naruto lalu memberikan kedipan sok misterius yang membuatnya kesal setengah hidup!

"Hei, Kakashi-sensei! Memangnya aku akan bertemu siapa? Jangan sok mis-

**RING RING RING RING**

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergetar dua kali, menandakan ada email masuk di ponselnya. Dengan melirik Kakashi sekilas dan dibalas senyuman dari kedua mata gurunya itu, Naruto mengambil ponselnya, menekan layar ponselnya sekali dan muncullah sederet kalimat yang membuatnya menahan napas sejenak.

**To : Baka**

** From : Sadako**

** Kau! Aku bilang jaga adikku, Baka! Kenapa dia jadi seperti orang yang terkena penyakit mematikan begini?!**

** Temui aku di ruanganmu sekarang juga! Aku tidak suka menunggu lama!**

Setelah membaca email dari orang yang sangat ia kenal itu, Naruto hanya menoleh menatap Kakashi yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan _'Peace'_, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa kenalan yang dimaksud oleh mantan gurunya itu adalah orang yang mengiriminya email ini.

Dan dengan helaan napas yang jauh lebih lelah dari sebelumnya, Naruto mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi kemarahan dari orang itu.

Ya, orang itu. Orang yang dengan seenak-rambut-panjang-berkilaunya menitipkan seorang adik yang seksi kepada Naruto.

Hyuuga Neji.

Kakak dari Hyuuga Hinata yang tadi sempat ia goda habis-habisan. Gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu telah ia sentuh tubuhnya, luar maupun setengah dalamnya. Gadis yang pemalu tetapi ternyata memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa seksinya sampai membuat Naruto lepas kendali.

Dan rona merah pun hadir di kedua pipi Naruto saat mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian panas antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Tapi rona merah itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang saat Naruto kembali melirik layar ponselnya –yang masih menampikan email dari Neji.

"Ck! Neji sialan."

**.**

**.**

Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa sambil menatap pintu ruang kerja pribadinya dengan tatapan ngeri. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini Naruto merasa sedikit takut untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya sendiri. Dan semua itu karena laki-laki yang berumur 19 tahun dengan marga Hyuuga. Laki-laki yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu memang selalu nampak mengerikan jika sudah menyangkut masalah adiknya, Hinata.

Setelah mengambil napas panjang, perlahan Naruto meraih kenop pintu ruangannya, mendorongnya pelan-pelan sebelum akhirnya sebuah bantal sofa melayang tepat ke arah wajahnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit goyah kalau saja tangan kanannya tidak berpegangan pada kenop pintu.

Dengan wajah mengerut kesal karena mendapatkan serangan sebelum ia siap, Naruto menatap sosok Neji yang berdiri di tengah ruangannya dengan tangan bersedekap di depan, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih tajam dibanding tatapan manik birunya.

"Jangan lempar bantal sofaku sembarangan, Sadako!" seru Naruto dengan raut wajah jengkel, berusaha menutupi perasaan was-wasnya saat melihat kilat mengerikan dari kedua manik lavender Neji.

"Berisik. Masuk dan jelaskan semuanya!," ucap Neji dengan nada mengancam yang mengerikan, membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa dan mulai masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ditelitinya seluruh ruangan pribadinya itu, berharap sosok Hinata hadir di dalam ruangan yang mulai terasa panas. Tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabul, karena hanya ada dirinya dan Neji saja di dalam ruangan pribadinya ini.

"Kenapa? Berharap Hinata akan ada di sini, huh?" ucap Neji dengan nada menyeramkan sekaligus menjengkelkan, membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Jangan sok tahu," dusta Naruto lalu duduk di sofa, melonggarkan dasinya serta melepas dua kancing kemejanya sebelum akhirnya menatap Neji dengan tatapan lelah. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, hm? Aku sibuk kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sarat akan lelah.

"Oh. Kau sibuk sampai-sampai adikku terlantar. Begitu? Bagus sekali, Baka!"

Naruto menghela napas lelah mendengar nada bicara Neji yang terdengar sinis meski wajah laki-laki itu terlihat datar.

"Jaga bicaramu, Hyuuga. Aku guru di sini," ucap Naruto dengan nada serius, menatap manik lavender Neji dengan tajam, membuat Neji tersentak dan melemaskan otot bahunya yang menegang sedari tadi.

Melihat Neji sudah mulai tenang, Naruto kembali membuka suara. Kali ini dengan nada santai seperti yang biasanya ia gunakan saat berbicara dengan kawan lamanya ini.

"Jadi... Kau ingin bicara apa, Neji?" tanya Naruto setelah Neji duduk dengan nyaman di hadapannya. "Oh, kau ingin minum apa? Biar kusiapkan?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah sadar bahwa tamu yang ada di hadapannya ini sama sekali belum mendapatkan pelayanan seorang tuan 'rumah'.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Kemana saja dirimu selama Hinata menerima segala pelecehan itu?"

Naruto menghela napas lagi saat Neji langsung bertanya ke intinya. Sama sekali tidak ada pertanyaan basa-basi mengenai bagaimana kabar dirinya atau apalah itu. Tapi setelah meresapi segala kata-kata Neji, ia baru sadar bahwa Neji telah mengetahui tragedi pelecehan yag dialami oleh Hinata.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Mata lavender Neji memincing begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Kau sudah tahu'?" tanya Neji balik, membuat Naruto mendecak sebal karenanya.

_'Tidak bisakah dia menggunakan nada yang lebih sopan? Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini lebih tua darinya!,'_ omel Naruto dalam hati.

"Yah, mengingat guru-guru tidak tahu kejadian itu sampai sekarang," jawab Naruto sekenanya, tanpa tahu jawabannya itu mampu membuat amarah Neji kembali tersulut.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jadi guru-guru di sini tidak tahu tetapi kau mengetahuinya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka, huh?" cecar Neji dengan tubuh yang kembali menegang, membuat Naruto harus memperbesar kesabarannya.

"Ck! Dengar. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Neji. Dan jangan menyela!" ucap Naruto dengan nada serius, membuat Neji mendengus.

"Biar kuluruskan. Aku juga baru tahu kejadian itu setelah aku kembali dari luar negeri. Kau tahu 'kan? _Well,_ harusnya kau tahu. Mengingat kau memberitahu Kakashi-sensei mengenai kelakuanku di sana," wajah Neji sedikit memerah saat mendengarnya. "dan mengenai guru-guru yang tidak tahu kejadian itu, Hinata sendiri yang menolak untuk mengatakannya. Tentu dengan ancaman dari pelaku pelecehan itu sendiri. Ah! Mengenai aku yang tidak memberitahu mereka, itu karena aku tidak tahu Hinata membolehkanku atau tidak. Ini masalahnya, bukan masalahku. Bahkan masalahnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan diriku sama sekali," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Ditatapnya wajah Neji yang terlihat tidak percaya kepadanya.

"Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu?! Demi Tuhan, Baka! Aku sudah menitipkannya padamu! Aku percaya kalau kau akan menjaganya!" seru Neji dengan rahang mengeras, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dibanding sebelumnya. Neji sama sekali tidak menepis rasa kecewa yang tiba-tiba saja hadir memenuhi dadanya saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

"Justru kau yang salah telah menitipkannya padaku, Sadako! Tidak tahukah kau betapa tersiksanya aku, hah? Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menyentuhnya lagi?!" seru Naruto yang sudah hilang kendali.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya napas mereka yang terengah-engah setelah saling melempar teriakan.

"Kau... menyentuhnya?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya, membuat Naruto mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Hanya menyentuh, tidak mencicipi," jawab Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan. Diliriknya Neji yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan karena itulah Naruto beranjak dari duduknya sambil mengerang.

"Oke! Oke! Kami saling menyentuh. Tapi tidak sampai ke tahap _sex_. Puas?!" seru Naruto kesal, membuat Neji terdiam di sofa miliknya dengan kilat kemarahan yang terlihat jelas di manik lavendernya. Kali ini Neji terlihat jauh lebih marah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan Naruto paham itu, sangat paham. Bagaimanapun juga, ia memang salah karena telah menyentuh Hinata yang seharusnya ia jaga, bukannya ia sentuh.

"Kau~!" geram Neji sambil menatap Naruto dengan nyalang. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang, memahami perasaan Neji padanya.

"Aku tahu, Neji. Aku tahu. Aku adalah pria brengsek yang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi aku tidak kuat. Aku tidak kuat! Kau tahu seberapa sukanya aku padanya!" ucap Naruto dengan nada frustasi tanpa mampu membuat kemarahan Neji mereda, malah sebaliknya, kemarahan Neji semakin memuncak karena ucapan Naruto. "Dan karena itulah aku menyentuhnya! Demi Tuhan, Neji. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Kondisi saat itulah yang membuatku melakukan semua itu. Sungguh, aku tidak ada maksud untu–

**BUKK**

Dengan cepat, Neji memukul Naruto, membuat laki-laki yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau kau memang suka padanya, seharusnya kau tidak menyentuhnya! Kau tidak pelu memaksanya jika ia memang tidak mau!" seru Neji sambil menindihi tubuh Naruto, melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Naruto berulang kali, membuat wajah Naruto kini dipenuhi oleh lebam kebiruan.

"Dasar kau brengsek, Sensei! Brengsek! Padahal aku sangat mempercayaimu! Aku kira kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik! Brengsek!" maki Neji sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Dicengkramnya kerah kemeja Naruto dengan erat, membuat kepala Naruto terangkat mendekat padanya.

"Menjauh darinya! Jangan. Dekat-dekat. Hinata. Lagi! Kalau sampai aku melihat kau mendekatinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu sampai mati. Dan ingat, aku akan mengawasimu selama seminggu ini. Jadi... jaga sikapmu. Sen-sei!"

Dengan kasar, Neji melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Naruto, membuat kepala Naruto membentur lantai cukup keras. Mengabaikan gurunya yang meringkuk di lantai menahan rasa sakit, Neji segera keluar dari ruangan milik Naruto.

**BLAM **

Dan dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras, Neji sukses keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Meninggalkan sosok tegap yang kini terlihat rapuh di atas lantai.

Naruto mengigit bibirnya yang dipenuhi darah dengan kuat, membuat dirinya dapat merasakan rasa anyir dari darahnya sendiri. Lengan kanannya bergerak perlahan, menutupi matanya dengan pergelangan tangan yang berkeringat. Rahangnya mengeras, bibir yang ia gigit bergetar menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti dadanya.

Sesak.

Sesak sekali. Sampai-sampai Naruto tidak kuasa menahan suara tercekik karena menahan rasa sesak itu.

"K-kh..."

Di tengah ruangan pribadi miliknya, Naruto menanggung segala kesalahannya, segala rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya, dan segala air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dengan lancar dari matanya yang terpejam…

… sendirian.

**.**

**.**

Hinata berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mata menerawang. Ia ingin tidur. Tetapi matanya menolak untuk terpejam dan membiarkan dirinya termenung dengan pikiran melayang ke kejadian yang hari ini telah Hinata alami.

Mulai dari obrolannya dengan Naruto, sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja aneh, dan kedatangan Neji yang sangat mengejutkannya. Hinata menghela napas panjang. Semua kejadian itu membuat Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat lelah. Bukan lelah secara fisik, tetapi lelah secara batin. Bagaimana tidak? Satu hari ini batinnya benar-benar diuji habis-habisan oleh Tuhan. Kesal, sedih, senang, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat kepala Hinata pusing.

Lagi, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Tatapannya kembali tertuju ke langit malam yang –entah kenapa telihat lebih terang dibandingkan sebelumnya, berbeda dengan hatinya yang sesekali berawan.

Kening Hinata mengerut begitu teringat akan kejadian dimana ia telah menceritakan segala pelecehan yang hampir dua tahun ini ia terima kepada Neji. Hinata sangat ingat ekspresi Neji saat ia telah selesai bercerita. Mata lavender yang menajam dan juga rahang yang mengeras mampu membuat Hinata sadar bahwa kakaknya itu sedang marah besar.

Tapi pada siapa?

Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Hinata saat ini. Apalagi Hinata ingat bahwa kakaknya sempat mengumpat dan mengutuk seseorang yang sama sekali tidak Hinata ketahui. Bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu jika Neji memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan 'Si Baka'?

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela napas panjang. Tapi kali ini bersamaan dengan suara perutnya yang tiba-tiba meraung meminta makan.

Err… sebenarnya tidak meraung juga sih. Kesannya seperti perut Hinata adalah jelmaan monster saja. Walaupun memang asupan makan perut Hinata itu lebih banyak dibandingkan gadis lainnya, tapi tetap saja kesannya bukan Hinata banget.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, membiarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menggantung menyentuh lantai yang sedikit dingin. Keningnya mengerut dalam, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang berpikir keras.

Yah, Hinata memang sedang galau. Galau antara pergi ke kantin Gedung Timur atau diam di kamarnya dan mencoba untuk tidur meski perutnya meraung-meraung. Tapi jika Hinata hanya diam di kamarnya tanpa mengisi perutnya, Hinata yakin seratus persen bahwa ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, atau mungkin saja ia tidak akan tidur sampai pagi menjelang. Dan jika Hinata pergi ke kantin Gedung Timur, Hinata merasa tidak enak jika harus membangunkan Ibu penjaga kantin hanya untuk membuatkannya makanan. Walaupun memang itu tugas Ibu penjaga kantin, Hinata tetap saja tidak tega. Yeah, Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Selapar apapun dan sekeras apapun perutnya meminta makan, Hinata tidak akan merepotkan orang lain hanya demi dirinya sendiri.

Makan. Tidur. Makan. Tidur.

Hinata terus menggumamkan kedua kata itu terus-menerus bersamaan dengan gerakan jari-jarinya. Ya. Keputusan apakah Hinata makan atau tidak memang tergantung pada jari-jarinya. Jika gerakan jarinya berhenti di jari kesepuluh tepat di saat Hinata mengucapkan kata 'Makan', maka Hinata akan makan, begitupun sebaliknya.

Jari keenam.

"Makan."

Jari ketujuh.

"Tidur."

Jari kedelapan.

" Makan."

Senyum mulai hadir di wajah Hinata saat di jari kedepalan, ia mengucapkan kata 'Makan'. Dan dengan mata yang berbinar, Hinata kembali bergumam.

Jari kesembilan.

"Tidur."

Wajah Hinata makin berseri tidak karuan, membuat mata lavendernya seakan bersinar.

Jari kesepuluh!

"Makaaan!" seru Hinata sambil melompat berdiri. Dengan cepat Hinata bergerak mencari cardigan warna ungu muda dari lemari, memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah merapikan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor Asrama Putri yang remang-remang dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut menyusuri koridor Asrama Putri yang sudah sangat sepi dan lumayan gelap. Yah, sekarang memang sudah tengah malam, jadi tidak akan ada murid yang berkeliaran seperti dirinya.

Kecuali kalau murid itu juga merasa lapar seperti Hinata. Haha.

Hinata menatap kantin Gedung Timur dengan tatapan berbinar meskipun kantin itu sudah gelap gulita. Dengan senyum tipis yang masih hadir di wajahnya, Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini. Setelah yakin bahwa koridor sepi, Hinata membuka pintu kantin dengan perlahan, membuat pintu itu berderit pelan.

Masih dengan perlahan, Hinata masuk ke dalam kantin yang gelap gulita. Sedikit merutuki diri sendiri karena lupa membawa senter, Hinata makin masuk ke dalam kantin, berjalan ke arah kiri dimana pintu dapur berada. Hinata memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Ibu penjaga kantin dengan alasan 'Kasihan' dan 'Takut menganggu' yang akhirnya alasan itu melayang-layang di dalam kepalanya. Dan setelah sampai di depan pintu dapur dengan susah payah karena gelapnya kantin, Hinata meraih kenop pintu itu, mendorongnya perlahan hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan ruangan yang tak kalah gelap dengan kantinnya.

"Dimana saklarnya," gumam Hinata sambil meraba dinding sebelah kirinya, mencari-cari dimana saklar lampu dapur itu berada. Baru saja Hinata akan pindah mencari ke dinding sebelah kanannya, tiba-tiba saja lampu dapur menyala, membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya secara paksa begitu suara yang amat ia kenal itu terdengar dekat dengannya, bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas dari sosok itu. Tetapi Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan nada suara sosok itu. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit… dingin. Berbeda dengan nada yang biasanya Hinata dengar selama ini.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, bukan pada dinding," ucap sosok itu lagi karena Hinata sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Mengerti bahwa ia telah membuat sosok itu menunggu lama, Hinata segera berbalik, membuat jarak di antara mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Aku hanya –astaga!" pekik Hinata sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannnya, matanya membulat dengan tatapan terkejut. Sementara sosok yang berada di hadapannya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Kau kenapa? Kau pikir aku hantu?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada suara sedikit tersinggung, membuat Hinata sadar akan kelakuannya.

"B-bukan begitu. T-tapi–

"Bisakah kau tidak bicara gagap? Sungguh, aku lelah mendengarnya," sela sosok itu dengan nada sedikit memohon, menatap Hinata dengan manik birunya yang terlihat sangat lelah, membuat Hinata terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan dari sosok itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada, Sensei? Kenapa wajah Sensei lebam-lebam begitu?" tanya Hinata berusaha agar tidak gagap lagi. Sementara sosok yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu hanya diam menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sanggup membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Tidak. Tidak terjadi apa-apa," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang lagi-lagi terdengar aneh di telinga Hinata. Belum sempat ia bertanya untuk memastikan benar tidaknya jawaban dari Naruto, guru Biologinya itu sudah lebih dulu membuka suara. "Kau sedang apa di sini? Sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau ingin melihat hantu atau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang kini terdengar sedikit kesal dan khawatir meski kalimatnya seperti sedang bercanda, membuat Hinata tersedak menahan tawa.

"A-aku… lapar."

_Kruuuuuuuk~_

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam begitu suara perutnya terdengar menjadi _backsound_ saat ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, membuat keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Naruto tertawa geli dan mengacak rambut panjangnya gemas.

"Kau belum makan malam?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil berhenti tertawa dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Hinata. "Duduklah. Akan kumasakkan sesuatu. Itu pun kalau Ibu Kantin masih memiliki bahan makanan di lemari pendingin," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju lemari pendingin di pojok ruangan, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung lebar Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"S-sensei bisa memasak?" tanya Hinata dengan suara mencicit lucu, membuat Naruto terkekeh disela-sela kegiatannya memilih bahan makanan di lemari pendingin.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa masak, aku akan mati kelaparan di apartemenku saat aku di luar negeri, Hinata," jawab Naruto sambil membawa dua butir telur, dua buah sosis dan satu buah daun bawang dari lemari pendingin, meletakkannya di _pantry _lalu mengecek nasi di _ricecooker_.

"Masih ada sisa rupanya," gumam Naruto lalu kembali ke meja, melirik Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan _'mau masak apa'_ yang terlihat sangat imut, membuat Naruto menahan napas untuk beberapa detik.

"_Omuraisu._ Hanya bahan-bahan ini yang bisa kutemukan di lemari pendingin, lagipula masih ada nasi untukmu. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang disambut anggukan antusias dari Hinata, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hinata. "Kalau begitu, duduklah," ucap Naruto sambil mengerling pada sebuah bangku tinggi di sebelah Hinata. Dengan patuh, Hinata menarik bangku tinggi itu mendekat dan mendudukinya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tertarik.

_Well,_ fakta bahwa Naruto bisa memasak memang membuat Hinata mau tidak mau merasa tertarik pada guru muda itu, meskipun memang Hinata sudah merasa tertarik pada guru muda itu sebelum ini.

Eh?

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

Tertarik pada Naruto?

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan kening mengerut, heran. Namun, setelah tingkahnya kembali normal, mata biru itu kini mengalihkan tatapannya dengan senyum geli.

Setelah terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata, Naruto segera menggulung lengan kemeja dan melepas dua kancingnya agar tidak kotor, membuat penampilannya terlihat jauh lebih keren di mata Hinata. Apalagi ditambah dengan rambut pirang berantakan milik Naruto yang makin membuat penampilan laki-laki itu terlihat berkilau di mata Hinata.

"Lihat dan perhatikan."

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya singkat lalu segera memulai aksinya. Dengan cekatan Naruto memotong daun bawang menjadi ukuran kecil, begitu juga dengan dua buah sosisnya. Lalu Naruto memecahkan kedua butir telur, menuangkan isinya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil, memasukkan daun bawang dan sosisnya ke dalamnya dan mulai mengaduknya dengan kecepatan sedang menggunakan sebuah garpu.

Hinata sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat aksi dari Naruto. Ia sangat kagum dengan kerja Naruto yang begitu cepat. Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak ragu dalam memberikan garam serta lada ke dalam adonan telur itu, membuat Hinata berulang kali berdecak kagum, mengeluarkan suara seperti 'uwaaah' dan 'uuuuuh' secara bergantian yang membuat Naruto tersenyum geli di tengah aksinya.

Tige manit kemudian, adonan sudah siap. Setelah melirik Hinata sekilas, Naruto segera menyiapkan wajan tipis dan minyak secukupnya, menunggu minyak panas dan akhirnya memasukkan adonan telur ke dalamnya. Dengan cekatan, Naruto memiringkan wajannya, meratakan adonan agar mengikuti bentuk dari wajan itu.

Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat kagum dengan aksi Naruto. Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Naruto dapat memasak seperti itu. Baiklah, kakaknya juga bisa memasak, tetapi tidak seperti Naruto yang dengan ahlinya membolak-balik telur dengan cara dilempar seperti itu.

Tidak. Kakaknya tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Dan itulah yang membuat Hinata berbinar senang menyaksikan aksi dari gurunya itu.

"Nah, sudah. Kuharap rasanya tidak buruk," ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sepiring _omuraisu_ di hadapan Hinata. Ditatapnya Hinata yang sedang menatap hasil kerjanya dengan tatapan berbinar senang, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. "Jangan hanya dilihat, Hinata. Cobalah," ucap Naruto lagi seraya meletakkan sumpit di piring.

Hinata meraih sumpit itu dengan tatapan yang masih terarah pada_ omuraisu_ bikinan Naruto. Dengan mata yang berbinar, Hinata mulai menyumpit sebagian kecil dari _omuraisu_ tersebut.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucapnya pelan lalu memasukkan_ omuraisu_ itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah bagian kecil itu dengan perlahan sambil menatap Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya, menunggu komentar dari dirinya. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat dengan pandangan _'jangan tatap aku terus, katakan bagaimana rasanya' _yang sanggup membuat Hinata memperlihatnya senyum gelinya di tengah kunyahannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto setelah Hinata selesai menguyah dan menelan _omuraisu_ buatannya, ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Enak! Sangat enak!" jawab Hinata dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Naruto juga ikut merona melihatnya.

"Begitukah? Baguslah. Habiskan ya?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat lalu kembali makan, sesekali ia menawari Naruto untuk ikut makan, menyuapi gurunya yang beberapa kali sempat menolak tapi akhirnya luluh juga setelah ia bujuk. Sepuluh menit kemudian, piring berisi _omuraisu_ itu sudah tandas oleh mereka berdua. Walaupun yang paling banyak memakan omuraisu itu adalah Hinata, tetapi Naruto juga ikut andil.

"Sensei," panggil Hinata setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka berdua. Dengan ragu, Hinata menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat, menandakan bahwa guru muda itu sedang bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Err… tidak. Tidak jadi," ucap Hinata lalu kembali sibuk dengan cokelat panas buatan Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terselimuti oleh rasa penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, membuat Naruto menghela napas berat, menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan kening yang sudah mengerut dalam.

"Katakan. Kau membuatku penasaran."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar nada kesal dari Naruto. Dan benar saja, guru muda itu memang terlihat kesal kepadanya. Tentu saja setelah Hinata tahu setelah ia melihat wajah Naruto yang saat ini sedang merengut kesal.

Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju kepada Naruto. Sungguh, baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari Naruto. Karena memang sebelumnya, Hinata belum pernah melihat ekspresi kesal dari Naruto. Yang ada hanya ekspresi datar dengan seringai menggoda atau ekspresi berseri-seri dengan seringai mesum.

Ya.

Semua ekspresi yang diciptakan oleh Naruto memang selalu mengandung unsur seringai mesum dan menggoda. Dan karena itulah banyak sekali siswi yang terjerat oleh pesona Naruto. Bahkan Hinata sekalipun.

Tapi ekspresi Naruto saat ini sangatlah berbeda, membuat Hinata dapat melihat sis Naruto yang lain. Sisi yang menurutnya sangatlah imut. Sisi yang pada akhirnya membuat Hinata tertawa geli di hadapan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto tertegun.

Pemandangan di hadapannya adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Hinata yang beberapa hari ini selalu terlihat murung dan sedih, kini sedang tertawa geli di hadapannya, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Bahkan Naruto sedikit meringis merasakan degupan itu.

Perlahan, tawa Hinata mulai mereda, hanya ada sedikit kekehan geli yang tak luput dari pandangan Naruto. Sadar jika sedang diperhatikan, Hinata mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menemukan Naruto sedang menatap dirinya dalam dengan kedua mata biru laut itu, membuat wajah Hinata merona seketika.

"S –sensei…," panggil Hinata dengan pelan, membuat Naruto berkedip beberapa kali.

_'Suara itu…'_

Naruto terkesiap. Suara yang baru saja ia dengar dari Hinata sama persis dengan suara yang selama ini mengganggu tidur Naruto. Suara bernada lembut, malu dan sedikit gagap. Suara yang Naruto dengar saat kejadian panas itu. Suara yang mampu membuat birahi-nya naik.

Sedikit aneh memang. Hanya dengan mendengar suara bernada lembut dan malu-malu milik Hinata, birahi Naruto dapat terpancing. Tapi inilah yang terjadi. Err… tepatnya, telah terjadi. Karena bagaimanapun juga, birahi Naruto saat ini memang sedikit bergejolak setelah mendengar suara bernada lembut dan malu-malu itu.

"Err… y –ya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, membuat Hinata meliriknya dengan lirikan malu-malu yang terlihat seksi di mata Naruto.

_'Fuck. J –jangan lirik aku dengan lirikan seperti itu!' _

"Boleh a –aku bertanya?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa begitu mendengar pertanyaan bernada polos dari Hinata. Nada itu. Nada yang juga Hinata gunakan saat bertanya mengenai bab reproduksi yang tidak ia mengerti kepada Naruto.

_'Apa dia ingin bertanya mengenai ending dari kegiatan sex? Atau dia ingin mengulangi 'pelajaran khusus' itu? Holly shit!' _

Naruto kembali menelan ludah saat pikiran terakhir yang melintas di kepalanya mengantarkan dirinya pada saat-saat dimana ia menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Hinata. Bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan kembali bagaimana lembut dan kenyalnya payudara Hinata yang kini hanya terbalut oleh piyama berwarna lavender yang sedikit tipis, menampilkan guratan dari bra yang sedang gadis itu kenakan.

_'Damn! Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau Hinata hanya mengenakan piyama tipis?' _jerit Naruto dalam hati saat tatapannya beralih ke bagian dada Hinata yang terlihat besar. Yah, dengan pakaian apapun dada Hinata yang jumbo itu memang akan selalu terlihat jumbo.

"Sensei?"

Naruto tersentak. Segala pikiran laknat yang berkeliaran di dalam otaknya hilang begitu saja saat Hinata memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir. Kedua manik biru lautnya menatap manik lavender Hinata yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan kening mengerut, khawatir.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto berusaha senyum selebar mungkin agar kerutan khawatir di wajah Hinata memudar. Tapi sayangnya, kerutan khawatir itu malah semakin terlihat, membuat jantung Naruto semakin berdegup cepat. Apalagi ditambah dengan sentuhan ringan tangan Hinata di dahinya.

"Sensei kenapa? Sensei sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir, mata lavendernya terlihat sendu saat menatap biru laut milik Naruto.

**GLEK**

Jarak mereka. Jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata sangatlah dekat. Dan karena itulah tubuh Naruto terlihat menegang, membuat Hinata semakin khawatir. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya menempel di dahi Naruto, kini beralih menyentuh pipi Naruto, mengecek suhu milik guru muda itu lebih detail, membuat tubuh Naruto semakin menegang dengan tatapan yang tertuju kepada Hinata.

_'Tidak'._

Hinata meliriknya dengan nada khawatir. Kening gadis itu mengerut dalam begitu menyadari tubuh Naruto semakin lama semakin menegang, seakan tubuh Naruto akan menjadi batu. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu memang benar. Entah kenapa, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak saat tangan kecil yang lembut itu menyentuhnya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menatap Hinata. Menatap gadis yang sedang khawatir itu dengan dalam. Dan tatapan yang tadinya terfokus kepada mata Hinata, kini beralih kepada bibir gadis itu yang tanpa sadar mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

_'Hentikan. Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu.'_

Tangan kanan Hinata kini menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto perlahan. Tidak. Tubuh Naruto memang tidak panas, hanya hangat sedikit. Itu pun juga hasil dari perbuatan Hinata yang sedang menyentuh tubuh pemuda 23 tahun itu.

"Apa Sensei tidak enak badan? Tubuh Sensei terasa hangat," tanya Hinata dengan mata yang menatap dalam kedua manik Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gelengen atau anggukan dari Naruto pun tidak ada. Dan karena itulah Hinata bertambah panik, meskipun suhu tubuh Naruto tidak menandakan sedang demam. Sangsi dengan suhu tubuh Naruto, tangan kanan Hinata kini mulai bergerak ke arah leher pemuda itu, menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut di sana, membuat manik mata Naruto melebar dengan sendirinya saat merasakan dinginnya tangan Hinata di lehernya.

_'Tidak. Jangan sentuh aku.'_

"Ada apa denganmu, Sensei? Kau sakit?"

_'Tidak. Jangan bicara.'_

"Sensei, jawab aku. Kumohon. Aku tida–

_'Sudah kubilang jangan bicara!'_

Hinata terbelalak.

Tubuh mungilnya menegang saat bibir basah Naruto menghentikan perkataanya. Pergelangan tangannya yang menempel di leher Naruto, kini digenggam oleh guru muda itu dengan erat, bersamaan dengan bibir basah Naruto yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Hinata mengerang saat lidah kasar milik Naruto masuk menjelajahi mulutnya, menggoda lidahnya dengan gerakan erotis yang sanggup membuat kaki Hinata lemas seketika.

Perlahan, tubuh Hinata yang menegang mulai rileks, seiring dengan bibir Naruto yang semakin gencar melumat bibirnya. Kedua mata Hinata pun kini terpejam, menandakan bahwa dirinya mulai nyaman dengan ciuman yang ia terima. Bahkan kini Hinata membalas kecupan demi kecupan yang Naruto lakukan, membuat pemuda itu membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat Hinata.

"Mnn… Mnn… Mmhh…"

Naruto menyeringai di tengah kecupannya saat mendengar Hinata mulai mendesah dan mengerang. Dengan kecupan yang masih ia lakukan, tangan kirinya yang menganggur mulai bergerak, menyentuh tengkuk Hinata dan menarik gadis itu semakin hanyut ke dalam ciuman panasnya.

Hinata mengerang. Tangannya yang bebas mulai mendorong dada bidang Naruto, memberi tanda bahwa dirinya mulai kehabisan napas. Dan Naruto paham itu. Perlahan, Naruto melepas ciumannya, memperlebar jarak wajah mereka sehingga benang saliva tercipta saat kedua belah bibir mereka berpisah.

Naruto menyeringai saat melihat wajah Hinata merona dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Gadis itu nampak sulit mengambil napas, berbeda dengan dirinya yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan ia masih ingin merasakan manisnya bibir Hinata yang kini terlihat basah oleh _saliva _mereka berdua.

"S –sensei… hah… hah…"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu Hinata memanggil namanya dengan susah payah. Diusapnya tengkuk gadis itu dengan perlahan, membuat Hinata sedikit mengerang geli.

"A –apa yang Sen–

"Menciummu. Itu yang kulakukan. Dan jangan banyak bertanya. Kau bisa menganggu suasana ini dengan segala macam pertanyaanmu. Jadi… diamlah dan nikmati apa yang kulakukan. Oke?" ucap Naruto, memotong pertanyaan dari Hinata yang belum sempat selesai. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata, kepala Naruto mulai bergerak kembali. Kali ini tertuju kepada leher Hinata yang –terekspos karena helai rambutnya diikat kuda, mengecup leher putih itu dengan perlahan.

"Mnn!"

Hinata mengerang saat merasakan bibir basah Naruto mengecup lehernya pelan. Bibir itu bergerak ke seluruh lehernya, membuat lehernya terasa sedikit basah di sana-sini. Dan erangan dari Hinata semakin terdengar saat lidah kasar milik Naruto juga ikut andil membasahi lehernya, membuat Hinata merasa geli sekaligus nikmat secara bersamaan, terlihat dengan jelas dari tangan kirinya yang sedang meremas kemeja Naruto dengan erat.

"A –aah! Mnn… S –senseih… U –uuhh… B –berhentih…"

Naruto menggeram di tengah kegiatannya. Segala bentuk desahan, erangan dan panggilan Hinata sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto berhenti, meskipun Hinata memintanya untuk itu. Yang Naruto lakukan malah kebalikannya. Ia makin gencar menjilati leher Hinata, mengigit bagian yang ia jilat perlahan lalu menjilatnya lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai bercak merah terlihat di sana.

" Mnn… Ahh…" desahan Hinata semakin mengeras, bersamaan dengan pindahnya kepala Naruto ke leher kiri Hinata, memberikan kecupan panas lagi di bagian itu.

"U –uhh… N –naruto-senseih… Ahh…"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Jantungnya semakin menggila. Rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi begitu Hinata memanggil namanya dengan desahan yang sangat menggoda. Dan karena itulah tangan Naruto yang tadinya memegang tengkuk Hinata, kini bergerak turun, meraba aset paling menarik milik Hinata itu.

"N –narutoh-sense –Mnnn!"

_'Sial. Sial. Sial!'_ maki Naruto dalam hati saat bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Hinata dengan ganas, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata dan menjelajah dengan gerakan yang erotis, membuat Hinata mengerang keras. Tangan kiri Hinata kini bergerak naik meremas helaian pirang milik Naruto, mengacaknya dengan gerakan frustasi yang membuat Naruto menggeram di tengah ciuman panas itu.

Naruto membuka sedikit matanya dan menemukan manik lavender tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Lagi. Naruto menggeram. Tatapan sayu Hinata yang seperti itu seolah sedang _'mengundang'_ Naruto untuk kembali merasakan _'pelajaran khusus'_ itu. Dan Naruto menerima undangan tersebut. Terbukti dengan tangan kanannya yang kini tengah meremas dada Hinata dengan gemas, membuat erangan seksi Hinata kembali terdengar. Merasa belum puas, tangan kanan itu mulai merayap masuk ke dalam piyama Hinata, membelai kulit lembut itu sebelum akhirnya kembali meremas dada Hinata yang masih tertutupi oleh bra.

"A –aah!" pekik Hinata setelah Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua mata Hinata terpejam erat saat Naruto meremas dadanya sedikit bertenaga, membuat dadanya terasa nyeri untuk beberapa saat.

"Hinata…"

Mata Hinata terbuka dengan perlahan begitu mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya, membuat lavender-nya bertubrukan dengan manik biru Naruto yang terlihat menggelap.

Hinata terkesiap.

"Hinata…" geram Naruto bersamaan dengan gerakan kepalanya yang kembali mendekat, mengecup leher Hinata lagi dengan pelan, membuat Hinata mendesah lirih.

"N –naruto-senseih…"

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, tersenyum kecil mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya dengan nada yang seksi. Puas menatap rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Hinata, Naruto kembali bergerak menciumi leher Hinata, menjilati keringat gadis yang itu yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori, menandakan bahwa tubuh Hinata juga telah panas seperti tubuhnya. Walaupun tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih penas dibandingkan dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Mnn… Uhh… N –naruto-senseih…"

Hinata mendesah nyaring saat tangan kanan Naruto kembali meremasi dadanya, memijat gumpalan besar itu dengan gerakan menggoda, membuat Hinata merasa pusing untuk beberapa saat. Dan saat tangan kanan Naruto bergerak semakin ke bawah, Hinata mendesah panjang.

Tangan kanan Naruto kini mulai meraba-raba daerah selangkangan Hinata yang tetutupi piyama dengan perlahan, memijat pelan daerah yang terasa lembab itu dengan gerakan sensual, membuat tangan kiri Hinata mencengkeram pundaknya dengan kuat.

"Ngg –aah! Aaah!"

Naruto kembali menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Hinata, menatap wajah merona Hinata yang kini tengah mendesah-desah hebat karena tangannya. Menelan ludah secara paksa, tangan Naruto akhirnya menyusup ke dalam celama piayama Hinata, menemukan bahwa celana gadis itu sudah basah oleh lendir, membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Sudah basah, hm?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab erangan Hinata saat jari telunjuknya menyentuh klitoris gadis itu. Masih dengan seringai, Naruto mulai memainkan tangannya di sana, menggelitik klitoris Hinata yang sudah menegang.

_'__Menjauh darinya__, brengsek!__ Jangan. Dekat-dekat. Hinata. Lagi__!__ Kalau sampai aku melihat kau mendekatinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu sampai mati.__'_

Seringai Naruto hilang begitu saja saat kata-kata Neji terlintar di dalam kepalanya. Gerakan tangannya pun juga berhenti, membuat desahan Hinata ikut berhenti. Beberapa detik, Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berkedip. Dan itu membuat Hinata merasa khawatir kembali, takut jika Naruto memang sedang sakit. Merasa semakin khawatir melihat perubahan sikap dari Naruto, tangan kiri Hinata menyentuh tengkuk Naruto, mengelusnya perlahan hingga membuat Naruto tersentak, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut luar biasa.

"H –hinata?!" pekik Naruto, berdiri dan menjauh dari Hinata dengan gerakan cepat, membuat kursi tinggi yang ia duduki di samping Hinata terjatuh dengan suara nyaring. "I –ini tidak benar. Ini tidak benar," gumam Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan nanar dan juga… sakit.

"A –apa maksud, Sensei? Apa yang salah? A –ada apa dengan, Sensei?" serentetan pertanyaan diutarakan Hinata dengan kening mengerut bingung, membuat Naruto terdiam sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah dan juga sedih.

"Maaf. Sungguh, maafkan aku, Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar, membuat Hinata semakin bingung dan berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Naruto perlahan.

"Naruto-sensei? Kenapa meminta maaf? Apa ya–

"Hinata. Kumohon, lupakan semua kejadian ini. Anggap aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepadamu. Kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang juga, oke?" potong Naruto dengan nada yang masih saja bergetar, menjauh dari Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya, seolah-olah Hinata adalah gadis yang berpenyakit. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Selamat malam," lanjutnya lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata terdiam di dapur kantin dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

**BLAM**

Dengan bunyi debam pintu yang cukup nyaring, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto sudah benar-benar pergi dari kantin, pergi darinya yang kini berdiri dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju ke arah pintu dapur, berharap bahwa Naruto kembali masuk dan memeluknya dengan segudang permintaan maaf. Tapi sayangnya, tidak. Naruto benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur.

"S –sensei…"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat begitu dadanya terasa sesak. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Naruto, bergerak menyentuh dadanya, menekan bagian di antara gumpalan itu dengan cukup keras, berharap rasa sesak itu akan lenyap begitu saja.

Tapi tidak.

Rasa sesak itu semakin lama malah semakin terasa, membuat napas Hinata memburu. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya pun semakin menguat bersamaan dengan air mata yang tanpa Hinata sadari mulai meleleh melintasi pipinya dan terjatuh di lantai dapur.

"N –naruto-sensei…"

Tepat pukul satu pagi, Hinata kembali merasa sakit setelah beberapa menit yang lalu sempat sembuh.

Ya, sembuh.

Sembuh dari sakitnya kepada Naruto. Tapi sekarang… ia kembali sakit. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Naruto bersandar pada pintu ruangan pribadinya dengan napas memburu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, napasnya sesak. Setelah ia mengingat perkataan Neji, dengan cepat ia berlari dari kantin Gedung Timur ke ruang pribadinya di Gedung Utama, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kantin itu.

Diusapnya wajah berkeringatnya dengan kasar, membuat hidungnya sedikit terasa sakit. Salah. Ia tahu dirinya salah karena telah meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja di kantin tanpa menjelaskan semuanya, tapi ia jauh merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan perbuatan yang sama. Perbuatan yang telah membuat Naruto mengingkari janjinya kepada Neji untuk yang kedua kali.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya aku bolos patroli saja!" rutuk Naruto setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Tugas patroli inilah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Hinata. Setiap guru memang diberi tugas berpatroli di hari-hari tertentu dan hari ini adalah tugas Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak akan menyangka bahwa dengan berpatroli, dia dapat bertemu dengan Hinata, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa dirinya telah menyentuh tubuh gadis itu lagi.

"Ck! Sialan!" umpat Naruto begitu pikirannya kembali terisi oleh desah dan erangan Hinata yang menikmati segala sentuhannya.

Naruto tahu dan sadar, bahwa Hinata telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi penolakan dari gadis itu saat Naruto menyentuhnya. Bahkan Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata menikmati sentuhannya. Sangat menikmati malah. Terlihat dengan jelas dari tatapan Hinata padanya. Tatapan yang Naruto anggap sebagai undangan tak terucap dari Hinata untuk dirinya. Undangan Naruto untuk melakukan yang lebih lagi.

Ya, undangan. Undangan yang akan Naruto lakukan dengan senang hati kalau saja Neji tidak mengancam dirinya.

Naruto takut?

Tidak. Naruto tidak takut kepada Neji. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa tidak enak kepada kawan lamanya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Neji adalah satu-satunya murid sekaligus kawan yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Dan karena kedekatan itulah, Neji mempercayai Naruto untuk menjaga Hinata. Tapi dengan bodohnya Naruto menyalahgunakan kepercayaan Neji.

Merasa kepalanya mulai berkedut menyakitkan, Naruto memilih menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, berusaha menyamankan kepalanya yang kini terasa pening. Naruto mendecak sebal begitu janjinya kepada Neji terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Janji yang membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah kepada Neji setelah apa yang baru saja telah ia lakukan kepada Hinata.

"Ck. Mungkin besok aku akan beneran mati."

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

_Beberapa tahun yang lalu…_

_ "Baka! Sini!"_

_ Naruto mengerutkan keningnya kesal sambil memandang sosok yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon itu dengan tajam. Sosok yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti itu terlihat sedikit menyeringai saat menyadari bahwa dirinya kesal dengan panggilan itu. _

_ "Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit, Sadako?! Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku tetap lebih tua darimu!" sungut Naruto sambil mendorong pundak Neji cukup keras, membuat Neji mundur beberapa langkah dengan seringai yang masih hadir di wajah tampannya. _

_ "Aku tidak perduli. Sekali bodoh, kau tetap saja bodoh. Umurmu itu sudah kalah dengan kebodohanmu," ejek Neji dengan seringai yang masih saja hadir di wajahnya, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal dan mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan kuat._

_ "Katakan sekali lagi, Sadako brengsek, dan aku akan memukulmu," desis Naruto tajam dengan gigi bergemeletuk kesal, sementara Neji hanya mendecih dengan seringai yang masih setiap menempel di wajahnya. _

_ "Aku titip, Hinata."_

_ Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran, menatap Neji dengan tatapan bodoh yang membuat Neji tersedak menahan tawa. _

_ "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada baju Neji. _

_ "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga Hinata. Setelah mendengar perkataan bodohmu kemarin, aku jadi sadar bahwa hanya kaulah yang mampu menjaga Hinata jika suatu saat nanti aku jauh darinya," jawab Neji dengan senyum tipis yang menggantikan seringainya, membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat untuk memahami maksud dari perkataan Neji. _

_ "Kau bercanda?" _

_ "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku bahkan percaya padamu, Baka."_

_ Naruto tertegun._

_ Cengkeramannya terlepas begitu saja begitu mendengar perkataan dari Neji. Mata birunya menatap Neji yang sedang tersenyum tipis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Beberapa detik, Naruto masih memandang Neji tanpa berkedip. Tapi setelah Naruto sadar bahwa perkataan Neji itu bukanlah candaan, dengan cepat ia memeluk pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Memeluk dengan erat sampai Neji merasa sedikit sesak. _

_ "Terima kasih. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya! Kalau aku mengingkari janjiku, kau boleh membunuhku."_

* * *

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Panjang? Sengaja aku buat panjang biar pada ngga protes. Haha… Dan chapter ini aku persembahkan buat Riyuni Young dan Zocchans. Maaf lama udpate hehe...**

**Anw, di sini mulai ada petunjuk kan kenapa Naruto bisa kenal Hinata waktu Hinata nangis gara-gara denger pembicaraannya Sasuke dkk di koridor? Jadi yah, mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. **

**Di chapter ini Hinata sudah ada tanda-tanda 'tertarik' dengan Naruto, yah walaupun baru sedikit, tapi paling enggak ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ending dari fict ini tetap NARUHINA bukan SASUHINA. **

**Bitch please. Yang masih ngira endingnya SASUHINA atau yang ngga suka adanya SASUKE di sini, tolong… jangan ngira seenak jidat. Dan yang ngga suka adanya SASUKE di sini, ya jangan dibaca waktu adegan SASUHINA dong, gimana pun juga SASUKE itu emang dibutuhkan buat bikin fict ini makin greget, apalagi ditambah ada Neji. **

**Ini nih yang bikin aku pengen update cepet (walaupun ngga kesampaian). Oke, ini balasan aja deh buat reviewer yang ngaku ngasih Flame tapi malah ngasih kotoran di kotak review-ku. **

**Buat Annonymous yang Terhormat : Bitch please. Itu yan Anda sebut dengan FLAME? Oke, itu Flame. Menurutmu kan? Menurutku? Haha… kotoran. Tersinggung? Biar. Mau bilang aku kasar? Oh, terserahlah. Dan hei! Yang bodoh itu siapa sih? Siapa yang bakal bikin SASUHINA LEMON, hah? Apa aku bilang? Apa Author Note di chapter sebelumnya aku bilang begitu? Bitch. Enggak. Aku cuma bilang LIME bukan LEMON. Dan LIME itu bermacam-macam, bukan cuma ciuman atau ngesex doang. Got it? Untuk masalah slight-nya normal atau enggak. Hei, bocah (kenapa aku manggil bocah? Karena Anda pasti masih bocah. Bukan? Oh, tingkahnya kalau begitu). Fict ini belum selesai, jadi Anda tidak berhak menilai slight-nya kebanyakan atau tidak. Lihat endingnya dulu baru komen, sinting. Berhubung belum ada endingnya, jadi komen Anda tentang slight yang berlebihan itu tidak dibutuhkan. Terakhir… Anda tidak suka fict ini? Oh, fine. Aku juga tidak suka dengan reader seperti Anda. Jadi… enyah saja dari fict ini. Kalau fict ini tidak Anda baca memangnya aku bakal mati apa? Cih. **

**Fuck, yeah. **

**Leganya hahaha… **

**Buat yang sudah review, terima kasih. Yang udah ngingetin aku via facebook (Kureijii) atau pun twitter ( Kureecchi), terima kasih banyak. Dan mohon maaf sekali lagi karena aku terlalu banyak janji sana-sini. Sebenarnya fict ini mau aku tamatin bulan Mei ini, tapi berhubung ada 'masalah', jadi batal lagi. Untuk ke depannya, aku ngga bakal janji-janji lagi karena sudah kapok. **

**Reviewer yang log in, aku bales lewat PM ya? Yang ngga log in, MAKASIH BANYAK. Aku ngga mungkin sebutin satu-satu soalnya nanti Author Note ini bakal jadi panjang banget. Well, tadinya mau aku sebutin, tapi berhubung aku merasa harus membalas Kotoran berkedok Flame dari Tuan Annoymous, jadi aku batalin deh. Maaf…**

**Anw, aku sudah terlalu banyak ngebacot. Yang merasa tidak suka dengan kata-kata buat Tuan Annoymous, aku mohon maaf. Itu untuk dia, bukan kalian. **

**Terakhir… sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 5~**

**(Jangan lupa add Kureijii di facebook dan follow kureecchi di twitter. Kalian bisa ngobrol denganku di situ~)**

**Bye bye…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

_Sebelumnya di A Lesson for Hinata…_

_ "Hinata. Kumohon, lupakan semua kejadian ini. Anggap aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepadamu. Kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang juga, oke?" potong Naruto dengan nada yang masih saja bergetar, menjauh dari Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya, seolah-olah Hinata adalah gadis yang berpenyakit. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Selamat malam," lanjutnya lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata terdiam di dapur kantin dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. _

_**BLAM**_

_ Dengan bunyi debam pintu yang cukup nyaring, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto sudah benar-benar pergi dari kantin, pergi darinya yang kini berdiri dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju ke arah pintu dapur, berharap bahwa Naruto kembali masuk dan memeluknya dengan segudang permintaan maaf. Tapi sayangnya, tidak. Naruto benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur. _

_ "S –sensei…"_

_ Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat begitu dadanya terasa sesak. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Naruto, bergerak menyentuh dadanya, menekan bagian di antara gumpalan itu dengan cukup keras, berharap rasa sesak itu akan lenyap begitu saja. _

_ Tapi tidak._

_ Rasa sesak itu semakin lama malah semakin terasa, membuat napas Hinata memburu. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya pun semakin menguat bersamaan dengan air mata yang tanpa Hinata sadari mulai meleleh melintasi pipinya dan terjatuh di lantai dapur. _

_ "N –naruto-sensei…"_

_ Tepat pukul satu pagi, Hinata kembali merasa sakit setelah beberapa menit yang lalu sempat sembuh. _

_ Ya, sembuh._

_ Sembuh dari sakitnya kepada Naruto. Tapi sekarang… ia kembali sakit. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Lesson for Hinata © Kureijii**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : LEMON , LIME , maybe OOC , typo(?) **

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**-Part V-**

**.**

**-Don't Like? Of Course… Don't Read!-**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji duduk termenung di ruangan barunya, menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang. Langit di luar sana memang sangat terang, Neji tahu itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak yakin bahwa suasana hati adiknya sama terangnya dengan langit yang saat ini sedang ia pandangi.

Sungguh, rasanya Neji ingin segera bertemu dengan adiknya itu. Melihat bagaimana keadaannya setelah kejadian semalam.

Ya, semalam.

Kejadian yang penuh dengan cium, raba dan desahan yang membuat kepala Neji pusing semalaman. Pusing karena semua adegan yang ia lihat dan pusing karena kenyataan yang membuatnya sadar akan satu hal.

Adiknya –Hyuuga Hinata, sedang jatuh cinta kepada orang yang jelas-jelas ia suruh untuk menjauhi adiknya itu.

Neji yakin akan hal itu. Kedua matanya masih normal saat melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Hinata membalas segala bentuk ciuman dari Naruto. Bahkan Neji masih ingat dengan benar bagaimana wajah Hinata yang memerah karena malu dan juga nikmat secara bersamaan, bagaimana suara erangan serta desahan dari Hinata karena perlakuan dari Naruto.

_"Mnn… Uhh… N –naruto-senseih…"_

_Blush…_

"S –sialan!"

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Neji mulai membereskan meja kerjanya, meletakkan kembali buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia buka tanpa dibaca itu pada tempatnya.

Lihat? Bahkan saking khawatirnya dengan Hinata dan sibuk mengingat kejadian semalam, Neji sampai lupa bahwa ia harus membaca buku 'Panduan Menjadi Penjaga UKS' yang kemarin diberikan secara langsung oleh Suzune-sensei sebelum guru yang mengambil cuti itu benar-benar pergi dari SMU Konoha untuk satu minggu ke depan.

Neji menghela napas panjang dengan ekspresi wajah yang lelah. Ditatapnya buku panduan yang tebal itu dengan seksama. Jujur saja, Neji sama sekali tidak tahu jika ada buku seperti itu di dunia ini. Ck, ayolah. Menjadi penjaga UKS memang ada butuh buku panduannya? Setahu Neji, menjadi penjaga UKS itu adalah pekerjaan yang mudah. Bagaimana tidak mudah, menjadi penjaga UKS itu hanya memberikan obat kepada murid yang sedang sakit. Cara mengetahui obat yang harus diberikan pun juga mudah, tinggal tanya sakitnya apa dan berikan obat yang cocok dengan gejala sakit tersebut.

_See?_ Menjadi penjaga UKS itu memang sangat mudah.

_Well …_ itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Neji sih.

Dan lagi, entah kenapa Neji merasa bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak membutuhkan buku tersebut.

**SREK**

"Sensei! Sensei!"

Neji berdiri terlonjak dari duduknya begitu seorang siswa muncul dari balik pintu dengan suara gaduh yang sedikit mengganggu. Siswa itu tampak kesusahan membawa temannya yang ia papah untuk masuk ke dalam, membuat Neji dengan sigap berjalan dengan cepat dan mengambil alih tugas dari siswa tersebut.

Perlahan, Neji membaringkan siswa yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu ke ranjang di pojok ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Siswa yang tadi membawa temannya itu mendekati Neji dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa siswa itu kelelahan.

"Hah … hah … A-kuh … ti-dak … hah … hah … tahu, Senseih. Dia … tiba-tiba saja … hah … hah … kesakitan," jawab siswa itu dengan susah payah, membuat Neji harus bekerja dua kali lipat untuk mengetahui maksud dari ucapan siswa itu yang tersendat-sendat.

"Aa. Begitu. Terima kasih. Atur napasmu dulu lalu silahkan ambil minum di dekat mejaku. Kau terlihat sangat … kelelahan," ucap Neji dengan senyum tipis dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh siswa itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa siswa berambut kemerahan itu mengambil air minum dengan gelas yang benar, konsentrasi Neji kini terpusat kepada siswa berambut pirang panjang yang masih meringis kesakitan dengan keringat yang membanjiri keningnya.

Mampus.

_'Bocah ini kenapa?'_

Beberapa menit, Neji hanya diam sambil menatap lekat-lekat siswa itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan bertanya kepada siswa itu pun tidak!

_Well …_ Hyuuga Neji nampaknya sedang terkena serangan panik sampai-sampai ia bingung harus melakukan apa selain diam dan menatap siswa pirang itu yang kini terlihat kesal.

"S –sensei! Lakukan sesuatu!" seru siswa itu dengan suara serak yang akhirnya membangunkan Neji dari pikiran tentang 'Bagaimana Mengatasi Serangan Panik pada Hari Pertama Kerja'.

"O –oh? Y –ya. Tentu saja."

Dengan gerakan aneh, Neji bergerak mendekati ranjang UKS. Keningnya mengerut dalam saat tangan kanannya memegang kening siswa itu yang berkeringat.

_'D –dingin…'_

Perlahan, tangan Neji kini mulai menyentuh tangan siswa itu dan mendapatkan hal yang sama seperti saat ia menyentuh keningnya.

Suhu tubuh siswa itu sedang turun. Dan Neji … bertambah panik, terlihat dengan jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit kaku dan alisnya yang saling bertautan.

"Umm … Sensei? Dimana Suzune-sensei?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari siswa berambut kemerahan yang ternyata sudah duduk di samping ranjang temannya itu membuat Neji sedikit tersentak. Keringat dingin pun membasahi telapak tangan Neji yang kini terkepal sangat kuat.

"Dia … sedang cuti," jawab Neji dengan singkat lalu kembali mengecek kondisi siswa berambut pirang itu. _Well …_ sebenarnya, Neji sedang 'berusaha' untuk mengecek kondisi klien pertamanya sih.

"Oh…," gumam siswa berambut kemerahan itu dengan tatapan aneh tertuju kepada Neji. "… jadi? Dei-chan terkena penyakit apa, Sensei?"

_Double_ mampus.

"D –dia … dia terkena–

"ASTAGA!"

_'Apa-apaan?'_

Dengan kening mengerut heran sekaligus kesal, Neji menatap siswa berambut merah yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

_'Nice. Sekarang bocah merah ini kenapa?'_

"Anda … Anda … Hyuuga Neji kan? IYA KAN?" tanya siswa itu dengan suara lantang dan wajah berseri, membuat Neji sedikit terlonjak.

"Err … Ya?" jawab Neji dengan ragu.

"Ya ampun! Aku sangat terkesan dengan Anda! Belum lulus dari SMU Konoha ini, Anda sudah mendapatkan undangan dari Universitas terkemuka di luar negeri sana. Dan –astaga! Anda masuk jurusan Kedokteran! Jurusan paling bagus di Universitas itu! Oh, aku sangat terkesan…"

Bla … bla … bla…

Neji sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ocehan lain dari siswa itu setelah ia sadar akan satu hal. Sadar kenapa ia merasa tidak memerlukan buku 'Panduan Menjadi Penjaga UKS'.

Tentu saja karena ia merupakan calon dokter.

Dan Neji lupa akan hal itu.

_Yeah._ Gugup dan panik saat pertama kali turun tangan dalam bidang yang dikuasi ternyata dapat menyerang Hyuuga Neji si Jenius.

_Good. _

Prok. Prok. Prok.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi ini, Hinata kembali absen pelajaran olahraga. Ia hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan saat teman-teman sekelasnya sedang praktek bola tangkap. Wajahnya sama seperti sebelum kedatangan Neji, sedikit pucat dan … murung. Bahkan jauh lebih murung dibanding sebelumnya. Hal inilah yang akhirnya membuat duo gosip di SMU Konoha itu terlihat sibuk membicarakan dirinya.

"Kudengar Neji datang ke sekolah kita lagi. Seharusnya dia senang dong," ucap Ino sambil menatap Hinata yang kini sedang menunduk.

"Yah, seharusnya. Tapi kudengar, dia sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura santai sambil menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Ino.

"SERIUSAN?!"

"APA-APAAN SIH, _PIG!_ JANGAN TERIAK DI DEKAT TELINGAKU!"

Dengan wajah super kesal, Sakura menatap Ino, menghiraukan teman-teman serta Guy-Sensei yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan lelah. _Yeah_, mereka memang lelah melihat pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Ino yang akan berakhir dengan aksi saling teriak seperti tadi itu. Dan jelas, itu sangat err … menganggu. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang berani melerai kedua gadis itu jika sudah saling berteriak. Salah-salah, nanti malah kena teriakan maut dari mereka.

"Itu kan salahmu juga! Kenapa harus bawa-bawa nama Sasuke-kun sih?" omel Ino yang dibalas dengan pelototan maut dari Sakura.

"Aku bawa nama Sasuke-kun karena memang itu yang terjadi, _Pig!_ Ada anak kelas satu yang melihat Hinata dengan Sasuke-kun di koridor kemarin."

Ino terdiam. Mata biru-nya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'kalau kau bohong, jidatmu akan semakin lebar' dan dijawab dengan pelototan Sakura lagi.

"Kau tidak–

"Tidak! Aku tidak bohong dan berita itu juga tidak bohong,_ Pig!_ Itu kenyataan! Dan aku sangat yakin karena hal itulah Hinata jadi murung pagi ini," potong Sakura sebelum ia mendengar kata-kata Ino lebih jauh lagi. Sakura benar-benar geregetan dengan tingkah temannya itu.

"Jadi … mereka di koridor … berdua?" tanya Ino yang langsung dijawab anggukkan mantap dari Sakura.

"Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka?"

Angguk.

"Itu bukan bohongan?"

Angguk.

"Jadi mereka berduaan di koridor dan itu bukan bohongan?"

"ASTAGA! IYAAA, _PIG_, IYAAAA!" teriak Sakura dengan kesal, membuat Ino menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"O –oke."

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terdengar di antara mereka berdua.

Keduanya nampak sibuk menatap Hinata yang kini sedang tersenyum kecil entah kepada siapa.

"Hei, Jidat," dengan suara pelan, Ino kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat berharap hidup Hinata bisa berubah lebih baik. Jujur, aku tidak tahan melihat dia yang seperti itu," ucap Ino dengan suara lirih, kedua mata birunya masih menatap Hinata lekat.

"Ya, aku juga,_ Pig_. Entah kenapa aku rindu dengan Hinata yang dulu, yang masih bisa tersenyum sangat manis."

Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Semoga saja ada orang yang bisa membuat kehidupannya lebih baik."

Kali ini, Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Dan semoga saja dia bisa kembali mengikuti pelajaran olahraga lagi."

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk bersamaan.

E –eh?

Sakura dan Ino bertatapan saat merasakan ada yang aneh.

"Itu kau?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Bukan. Itu kau?"

"Bukan juga."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Ini aku, anak-anak. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian perhatian sekali kepada Hyuuga. Yah, semoga saja ada orang dengan semangat membara bagaikan matahari yang bisa mengubah hidupnya~! Hahaha~!"

Oh.

Ternyata Guy-sensei.

Dengan segera Ino dan Sakura berlari memasuki lapangan, meninggalkan Guy-sensei yang masih bercuap-cuap masalah semangat membara yang selalu ia puja itu.

Dasar murid durhaka

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Dia kenapa lagi sih?"

Hidan menggeleng pelan, membuat Suigetsu menghela napas lelah sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih aneh dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sasuke yang kemarin emosinya tidak stabil, kini malah cenderung ke arah labil.

Iya, labil.

Pagi ini emosi Sasuke berubah sangat cepat. _Mood swing_-nya benar-benar mampu membuat Hidan dan Suigetsu pusing dan bingung secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak? Awal bertemu dengan Sasuke, Suigetsu sudah mendapatkan bentakan tajam hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menghalangi jalan Sasuke. Saat pelajaran pertama, Hidan-lah yang terkena kata-kata sinis dari Sasuke. Saat pelajaran ketiga, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajak Hidan dan Suigetsu mengobrol masalah tugas kerja kelompok mereka. Dan sekarang, Sasuke sedang mendiamkan mereka berdua karena alasan yang tidak jelas.

Inilah yang membuat Suigetsu dan Hidan pusing dan bingung.

"Coba kau tanya, Sui," ucap Hidan yang langsung membuat Suigetsu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda' andalannya. "… tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Jadi, sana tanya dia."

"Ck! Kau tidak ingat bagaimana dia mengacuhkan aku, hah? Kau ingin melihatku pundung lagi, gitu?" sahut Suigetsu sewot, membuat Hidan langsung terdiam. "… kau saja sana yang tanya dia!"

"Kau gila?! Kau tidak ingat bagaimana dia membentakku beberapa hari yang lalu di tribun, hah? Kau mau melihatku sakit hati lagi, gitu?" sahut Hidan sewot dengan menggunakan aksen yang sama persis dengan Suigetsu, membuat pemuda bergigi tajam itu merengut kesal.

"Bagus. Jadi kita berdua sama-sama sudah pernah terkena dampak dari tingkahnya yang aneh itu," ucap Suigetsu dengan pelan. Ia masih menatap Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku itu dengan lekat. Tapi begitu Sasuke meliriknya, Suigetsu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yap. Tapi kau yang paling sedikit terkena dampak darinya."

Suigetsu menoleh cepat. Ditatapnya Hidan dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan langsung dibalas Hidan dengan tatapan bertanya.

_'Pendapat macam itu? Jelas-jelas aku juga terkena dampak yang sama dengannya,'_ omel Suigetsu dalam hati.

"Apa? Ada yang salah?"

Melihat bagaimana polosnya Hidan bertanya, membuat Suigetsu menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal berteman dengan Hidan yang sok-polos-banget-padahal-tidak-sama sekali.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah," jawab Suigetsu dengan kesabaran penuh, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan polos Hidan yang sebenarnya sangat mengundang untuk ditonjok.

"Nah! Tidak ada kan? Maka dari itu, sana kau yang tanya dia. Mentalmu kan baja sedangkan mentalku masih selembut kapas, jadi _–auch_!"

Dengan kening mengerut, Hidan menatap Suigetsu kesal. Tangan kanannya yang dari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa kini sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Suigetsu dengan buku paket Bahasa Inggris yang tebal. Sementara itu, Suigetsu terlihat kurang puas hanya dengan sekali memukul Hidan. Maka dari itu ia…

"_Auch!_ Hei! Itu sakit, brengsek!"

… memukul kepala Hidan –lagi– dengan buku paket Bahasa Inggris dan buku paket Matematika yang sama tebalnya.

"Rasakan itu mental kapas!" seru Suigetsu cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di dalam kelas menatap mereka berdua dengan kening mengerut bingung dan juga heran.

"Kalian berisik, keluar sana. Dasar penggganggu cerewet!" usir Sasuke dengan nada pedas, membuat Suigetsu dan Hidan menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Sui. Kurasa … dia sedang datang bulan," bisik Hidan yang masih menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan ngaco, Dan. Sasuke tidak mungkin datang bul–

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?!" sembur Sasuke yang membuat Suigetsu dan Hidan segera mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari Sasuke.

"Kau benar, Dan. Dia sedang datang bulan."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Di ruang guru…_

Kakashi menatap Naruto lekat. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapan satu matanya dari Naruto yang kini terlihat berbeda dibandingkan kemarin. Mata hitamnya mengikuti Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan dengan wajah murung menuju ke meja kerjanya sendiri. Tapi beberapa langkah sebelum sampai ke mejanya, tidak sengaja Naruto menabrak Asuma, membuat buku-buku yang dibawa oleh guru berumur empat puluh tahunan itu berjatuhan.

"Lihat-lihat kalau jalan Naruto!" tegur Asuma dengan kening mengerut kesal.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto dengan singkat, menatap Asuma beberapa detik lalu kembali berjalan tanpa berminat untuk membantu mantan gurunya yang baru saja ia tabrak itu.

Kening Asuma mengerut dalam, menoleh ke arah Kakashi dengan tatapan 'kenapa dia' dan dijawab oleh Kakashi dengan gelengan pelan, membuat kening Asuma semakin mengerut dalam dan bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, menandakan bahwa ia mulai kesal.

_'Kau tanya dia sana.'_

Sebelah alis Kakashi terangkat.

_'Kenapa harus aku?'_

Asuma mendecak sebal lalu berdiri setelah berhasil mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh, menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam.

_'Karena kau mantan gurunya, bodoh.'_

Kini kening Kakashi mengerut tidak suka.

_'Kau kan juga mantan gurunya.'_

Asuma memutar kedua matanya bosan sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewati meja Kakashi begitu saja tanpa berminat untuk melanjutkan percakapan lewat tatapan itu.

Melihat tidak adanya alasan untuk menolak, Kakashi menghela napas panjang.

_'Keterlaluan,'_ batinnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju meja Naruto yang berada dua meja darinya itu.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa Kakashi dengan senyum yang terpancar dari sebelah matanya, membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya sebentar lalu kembali sibuk menatap beberapa lembar jawab yang ada di hadapannya.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Kakashi melirik Asuma yang sedang memberi semangat dari sinar matanya, membuat Kakashi menghela napas lelah yang panjang.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi setelah menarik kursi beroda di sebelah Naruto.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto dengan singkat. Dengan wajah yang terlihat murung, ia mengoreksi hasil dari ulangan beberapa hari yang lalu, menghiraukan Kakashi yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tau? Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa cerita kepadaku kalau kau ma–

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sensei," potong Naruto dengan cepat. Guru muda itu menoleh menatap Kakashi dengan mata birunya yang jelas-jelas sedang memancarkan sinar kemurungan, membuat Kakashi memijat pelipisnya perlahan.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Hyuuga?"

Naruto yang kembali mengoreksi hasil ulangan, tiba-tiba saja berhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi yang entah kenapa tepat sasaran. Tanpa menatap mantan gurunya itu, akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Darimana kau–

"Tidak dari mana-mana. Kalau kau ingin tahu, hari ini wajah dan kelakuan Hyuuga sama persis denganmu," potong Kakashi dengan cepat, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau serius' dan dijawab anggukan pasti dari Kakashi.

"Guy memberitahuku kalau dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga lagi dan memilih untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan. Dan kau tahu? Wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan murung," ucap Kakashi yang membuat Naruto menunduk, kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang kertas-kertas hasil ulangan itu bergetar tanpa sebab.

Melihat reaksi dari Naruto, Kakashi menatapnya sayu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian, tapi kuharap kau bisa mengatasinya," ucap Kakashi dengan pelan, membuat ucapannya hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto saja.

"Tidak. Kurasa kali ini aku tidak bisa mengatasinya," ucap Naruto lirih dengan suara bergetar.

Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto cukup keras, membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi dengan mata biru yang penuh dengan rasa menyesal dan bersalah yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kakashi.

"Kau pasti bisa. Jika tidak bisa mengatasinya berarti kau sedang menjauhi masalah itu. Hadapi dengan berani, maka kau pasti bisa mengatasinya. Pikirkanlah apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bisa mengatasi masalah itu, bukan memikirkan halangan yang ada di depan masalahmu," nasehat Kakashi yang membuat Naruto terperangah untuk beberapa saat.

"Berjuanglah," ucap Kakashi dengan senyum pada matanya yang sangat khas, membuat wajah Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai berwarna.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar, membuat beberapa guru yang ada di dalam ruangan menatapnya dengan heran kecuali Asuma.

Dengan semangat yang akhirnya ia dapat, Naruto berlari meninggalkan ruang guru, meninggalkan Kakashi yang tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sungguh, Kakashi merasa sangat senang jika melihat Naruto bersemangat seperti itu. Dan dengan senyum yang masih tersembunyi di balik maskernya, Kakasih menoleh menatap Asuma yang sedang mengacungkan jempol padanya, membuat Kakashi terkekeh geli.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Naruto di depan pintu ruang guru dengan napas terengah-engah. Begitu mata birunya bertatapan dengan mata hitam Kakashi, seringai khas milik guru muda itu muncul seketika, membuat Kakashi entah kenapa merasa merinding.

O –oh. Perasaan Kakashi tiba-tiba tidak enak.

"Tolong koreksi hasil ulangan yang ada di mejaku ya! Kalau sudah selesai letakkan saja di atas mejaku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya, Sensei!" seru Naruto dengan riang sebelum akhirnya kembali menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi, meninggalkan guru bermasker itu terdiam di tempat duduknya meskipun beberapa guru terlihat sedang menertawakan nasibnya.

Nah, kan. Perasaan tidak enak itu memang benar-benat terjadi.

Dengan wajah 'kenapa aku harus menyemangatinya', Kakashi menatap Asuma yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

_'Ralat. Aku lebih suka lihat bocah itu galau daripada happy seperti itu…'_

* * *

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

* * *

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai di koridor sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan karena itulah Sakura dan Ino menyarankan dirinya untuk pergi ke UKS. Awalnya Hinata menolak dengan alasan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi setelah ia dibujuk mati-matian oleh Sakura dan Ino, akhirnya Hinata menyetujui saran itu. Tapi sayang, kedua teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi perhatian kepadanya itu tidak bisa mengantarnya ke UKS karena Ibiki-sensei takut jika Sakura dan Ino akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bolos pelajaran.

Dan di sinilah Hinata. Berjalan menyusuri koridor sendirian dengan kondisi tubuh yang sebenarnya kurang sehat.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan ruang UKS. Ia terdiam cukup lama di depan ruangan tempat kakaknya sementara bekerja selama libur. Dengan wajah yang dibuat secerah mungkin, Hinata membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya perlahan.

"Nii-san," sapa Hinata dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Hinata? Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan begitu Neji berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nii-san. Hanya kelelahan saja," jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Dengan tangan kanan menempel pada dahi Hinata, Neji menatap sayu adiknya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu sedikit demam," tanya Neji yang sekali lagi dijawab gelengan dari Hinata.

"Tidak. Istirahat sebentar saja pasti sudah baikan kok."

Neji menghela napas panjang. Ia sangat tahu tabiat dari Hinata yang selalu berkata tidak apa-apa walaupun sedang ada apa-apa. Adiknya itu selalu menutupi keadaannya yang sedang tidak baik di hadapannya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk jujur. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata memiliki keegoisan yang tinggi. Walaupun memang keegoisan itu sama sekali tidak merugikan orang lain, melainkan merugikan diri Hinata sendiri.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah kalau begitu," ucap Neji dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Hinata pelan.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san," ucap Hinata pelan bersamaan dengan senyum tulus yang benar-benar membuat hati Neji terasa hangat.

Neji mengangguk singkat.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Neji lalu memapah Hinata menuju ranjang yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Setelah Hinata sudah berbaring dengan nyaman, Neji segera menyelimuti tubuh adiknya itu dengan selimut yang sudah tersedia, berusaha membuat tubuh adiknya itu terasa hangat, mengingat Hinata sempat mengeluh merasa sedikit kedinginan.

"Mau kututup tirainya?" tanya Neji yang dijawab anggukan pelan dari Hinata.

Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Cepat sembuh."

Perlahan, Neji menutup tirai pembatas ranjang yang digunakan Hinata dengan ranjang yang lain. Dan setelah tirai itu tertutup dengan sempurna, ia kembali ke mejanya, membaca buku 'Panduan Menjadi Penjaga UKS' yang pada akhirnya berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Baru beberapa menit Neji membaca buku itu kembali, suara pintu UKS yang dibuka membuatnya berhenti membaca rangkaian kata yang ada di buku itu lagi.

"Yo, Sadako!" sapa seseorang yang kini sedang menyeringai di hadapannya.

"Kau … mau apa kau kemari? UKS akan selalu tutup untuk orang sepertimu!" ucap Neji dengan nada tajam, membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Neji mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja karena orang bodoh tidak akan terkena penyakit," jawab Neji sarkastis, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh geli.

"Dengar, Sadako. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengarmu mengataiku, oke?" kekeh Naruto yang kini sudah duduk dengan nyaman di ranjang sebelah Hinata, membuat Neji menahan napas sejenak.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Neji dengan nada datar, membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi tersenyum aneh, kini berubah serius.

"Ini soal Hinata," jawab Naruto, membuat dua orang bermarga Hyuuga yang ada di dalam ruangan UKS terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Neji dengan nada aneh.

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik, menatap Neji tepat di manik matanya. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan Neji. Biasanya Neji akan memarahi dirinya jika sudah menyangkut soal Hinata, tapi lihat? Neji sama sekali tidak memarahi dirinya, malah bertanya dengan nada aneh yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan, Neji?"

Neji terkesiap.

_'S –sial. Insting Naruto memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.'_

"Tidak ada," jawab Neji dengan nada datar seperti semula, berusaha bersikap se-normal mungkin agar Naruto tidak curiga.

Naruto memincingkan mata, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang terpancar dari mata lavender Neji. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan yang ia cari. Karena itulah Naruto menghela napas panjang yang terdengar sedikit lelah.

"Aku akan tetap mendekatinya," ucap Naruto yang sangat tidak terduga.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji dengan alis terangkat sebelah, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Hinata! Aku akan tetap mendekatinya! Aku tidak perduli kau akan menghalangiku dengan cara seperti apa, tapi yang jelas … aku akan tetap mendekatinya," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

Neji terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan berbicara seperti itu. Apalagi kata-kata Naruto juga didengar secara tidak langsung oleh Hinata yang –Neji yakini, belum tidur di balik tirai itu.

Dengan tangan kanan memijat pelipis, Neji menghela napas.

"Kau dengar kan Hinata?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tapi kebingungannya terjawab sudah oleh suara tirai yang terbuka di belakangnya, membuat dirinya menoleh dan menemukan Hinata sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"H –hinata? B –bagaimana kau bisa…?" cicit Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah, membuat Neji lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang.

_'Ck. Hari ini aku sering sekali menghela napas panjang,'_ keluh Neji dalam hati.

"Sebelum kau datang, Hinata memang sudah ada di sini. Dia sedang tidak enak badan, makanya dia izin untuk istirahat," jelas Neji dengan nada malas.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah khawatir begitu menyadari kata-kata dari Neji.

"Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau–

"S –sensei. A –aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya ke –kelelahan," potong Hinata sebelum Naruto makin memberikan berbagai macam pertanyaan untuknya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak yakin.

"Sungguh," ucap Hinata dengan senyum tipis, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mempercayai ucapan dari gadis yang memang terlihat lebih pucat itu.

Hening.

Hawa di dalam ruang UKS tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat canggung, membuat kening Neji mengerut bingung. Ditatapnya Hinata yang kini sedang menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya entah karena apa. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Naruto yang juga sedang menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuk, gerakan yang menandakan bahwa guru muda itu sedang gugup.

Melihat keadaan dari dua orang yang ia kenal, lagi-lagi Neji menghela napas lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Hinata."

"Ya, Nii-san?" tanya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan senyum kecil, membuat Neji membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau sudah dengar semuanya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat sedikit murung, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti jika hanya mendengar setengah-setengah seperti itu. Jadi … biar kujelaskan," ucap Neji dengan senyum lembut. "Aku dan Naruto adalah teman dari kecil. Jika kau ingat, kau pasti merasa pernah melihat wajah bodohnya itu di suatu tempat –apa? kau tidak terima? Masih mending aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata," cecar Neji dengan tatapan galak tertuju kepada Naruto yang terlihat tidak terima dengan penjelasan darinya.

Naruto merengut kesal, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Neji yang kini terlihat menyeringai puas.

"T –teman?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan, membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Ya. Kau mungkin lupa dengan wajahku karena saat itu wajahku tidak setampan sekarang," goda Naruto yang membuat wajah pucat Hinata terlihat memerah.

Kening Neji mengerut tidak suka.

"Diam kau, Baka!"

Naruto menoleh, menatap Neji yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lanjutkan, calon kakak ipar," goda Naruto dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi punya adik ipar sepertimu, Baka!" omel Neji sambil memberikan tatapan super tajam pada Naruto, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda. "… sampai mana tadi? Oh iya! Kemarin aku mengancam si Baka ini untuk tidak dekat denganmu lagi. Kau tahu kan? Aku sangat terkejut waktu kau menceritakan padaku tentang pelecehan yang kau alami itu. Dan aku semakin terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa kalian pernah err … saling menyentuh," ucap Neji dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah di akhir kalimatnya.

Hinata menunduk mendengarnya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat merah dari pandangan Neji maupun Naruto.

"Tapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku salah."

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya, membuat Neji mau tidak mau menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau sadar karena kata-kataku barusan? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau kau sangat mudah berubah pikiran, Sadako," kekeh Naruto, membuat Neji melemparnya dengan buku 'Panduan Menjadi Penjaga UKS' yang tebalnya hampir menyaingi tebal buku paket Bahasa Inggris.

"Bukan karena kata-katamu, Baka!"

"Lalu karena apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus lengannya yang baru saja terkena lemparan buku dari Neji.

Neji terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata dengan bersamaan menatapnya lekat, membuat dirinya menjadi gugup secara tiba-tiba.

"Uh … _well_, aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian di dapur … semalam," ucap Neji sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Jika dilihat dengan jelas, ada sedikit semburat merah di sekitar pipinya.

"Jadi … kau …?"

"Ya. Aku lihat semuanya, Baka. Dan karena itulah aku sadar bahwa Hinata juga menyukaimu," potong Neji cepat lalu menatap Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. "… iya kan, Hinata?"

Hinata terkesiap. Dengan gerakan lucu, Hinata menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya, menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat gugup sekarang. Dan karena itulah Neji tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa adiknya itu baik-baik saja, Neji memilih untuk meninggalkannya bersama dengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, masalah antara dirinya dengan Naruto memang sudah selesai sejak semalam ia sadar jika Hinata menyukai temannya yang bodoh itu. Tapi Neji yakin, masalah antara Naruto dengan Hinata belum terselesaikan. Dan karena itulah, Neji diam-diam pergi dari ruang kerja sementaranya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk gugup bersama dengan Naruto yang juga terlihat sedikit gugup.

_'Cepatlah baikan dengannya, Baka,'_ batin Neji dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan tertuju pada Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Neji benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ruang UKS, memasang papan 'Sedang Istirahat' di depan pintu agar tidak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang UKS.

_Well,_ sepertinya hari ini Neji sedang dalam _good mood._

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto dengan suara pelan. Ia tahu jika Neji sengaja meninggalkannya bersama dengan Hinata agar ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah antara dirinya dengan gadis manis itu. Dan karena itulah Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Neji untuk bicara berdua dengan gadis yang ia sukai itu.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Panggilan itu … panggilan dari guru muda yang semalam sempat membuat hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah mendengar semuanya, mendengar bahwa guru muda itu ingin mendekatinya, rasa sakit yang semalam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur itu hilang begitu saja.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto lagi, membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Tapi begitu wajahnya benar-benar sudah terangkat, ia tersentak saat melihat Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"S –sensei…" ucap Hinata lirih dengan wajah murung yang entah kenapa membuat hati Naruto merasa sedikit sakit.

Dengan perlahan, tangan kanan Naruto terulur ke arah Hinata, menyentuh rambut halus milik gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan lembut, membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar karenanya.

"Maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku," ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon, membuat Hinata terkesiap. "… maaf karena semalam sudah membuatmu sedih. Aku … aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu. Rasa bersalah kepada Neji membuatku lupa diri. Sungguh, aku minta maaf," lanjut Naruto dengan mata biru yang menatap mata lavender Hinata sayu.

Hinata terdiam. Kedua matanya sama sekali tidak lepas menatap mata sayu Naruto. Entah kenapa, mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, membuat hati Hinata merasa hangat.

"Hinata. Apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui nama margamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Padahal waktu itu, kau sedang menunduk sangat dalam," tanya Naruto yang membuat kening Hinata mengerut bingung.

"A –ah. B –benar juga," ucap Hinata polos, membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Itu karena aku … menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu," ucap Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang kini mengelus pipi Hinata lembut, membuat gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu merona hebat. "… aku tidak akan lupa pada gambaran dirimu hanya karena aku pergi ke luar negeri beberapa bulan saja. Lagipula, aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari kecil, jadi … mana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengenali dirimu," lanjut Naruto, senyum menggoda yang khas kini hadir di wajah tampannya, membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat itu, ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan kedua matanya, walaupun Hinata yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Maaf soal pelajaran khusus itu. Tidak seharusnya aku lepas kendali seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah seorang guru dan kau adalah seorang murid. Tidak sepantasnya aku memberikan pelajaran seperti itu padamu, " ucap Naruto dengan tatapan yang kembali sayu, membuat Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya erat. "… tapi aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Beberapa tahun hanya memperhatikanmu ternyata membuatku ingin lebih dari sekedar menatapmu dari kejauhan saja saat itu. Aku ingin dirimu. Aku ingin kau bersamaku. Aku ingin –mmpphh!"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti begitu Hinata menarik guru muda itu ke dalam ciuman yang memburu, ciuman yang sarat akan emosi dari sang gadis untuk Naruto. Beberapa menit, Naruto hanya terbelalak menatap Hinata yang menciumnya dengan mata terpejam, menciumnya dengan ganas seolah tidak ada hari esok. Tapi perlahan ciuman itu mulai melembut, seiring dengan gerakan bibir Naruto yang mulai membalas ciuman dari Hinata.

Hinata mengerang perlahan begitu tangan kanan Naruto menarik pinggangnya mendekat, membuat dirinya menempel dengan tubuh kekar Naruto yang menghangat. Dan saat tangan kiri milik Naruto menyentuh tengkuknya lembut, Hinata melepas ciuman mereka dan mendesah geli, membuat Naruto tersenyum karenanya.

"S –senseih…" desah Hinata saat tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh bagian belakang telinganya dengan gerakan menggoda. Wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Naruto terlihat sangat merah, sama dengan wajah Naruto yang kini dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa seganas tadi, Hinata," goda Naruto dengan seringai menghiasi bibir tipisnya, membuat Hinata merengut malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari Naruto. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karena malu dan kesal seperti itu. Sangat manis dan … menggoda.

"Jadi … kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke arah lain. Dan karena itu, Naruto kembali terkekeh geli.

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu yang malu-malu itu benar-benar membuatku tergoda untuk memakanmu sekarang," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu meremang saat itu juga. Dan setelah merasakan kecupan lembut di daerah lehernya, Hinata memukul dada Naruto pelan.

"D –dasar mesum!"

"Hei, aku hanya mesum pada kau saja kok, tidak pada gadis lain," bela Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? L –lalu apa yang S –sensei lakukan saat pertama kali mengajar di kelasku? B- bukankah waktu itu S –sensei sedang menggoda teman-temanku?" cecar Hinata dengan wajah tertekuk, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang kesal. Tapi sayangnya, wajah tertekuknya itu tidak terlihat sedang kesal di mata Naruto. Malah terlihat lucu.

"Oh! Jadi kau cemburu? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menyukaiku saat pertama kali kita bertemu," goda Naruto yang membuat Hinata bungkam dan memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain lagi.

"A –aku tidak bilang kalau aku m –me –menyukai S –sensei."

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya. Didekatinya telinga Hinata dan berbisik dengan nada menggoda.

"Tapi sayangnya, ciuman ganasmu itu berkata lain, Hi-na-ta. Cup!"

"K –kyaaa! S –sensei mesum!"

Dan jeritan dari Hinata pun memenuhi ruang UKS, bersamaan dengan setiap godaan dari Naruto yang terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya.

Di balik pintu ruang UKS, seseorang sedang berdiri mematung. Menahan perasaan sakit dan juga kesal setelah mendengar segala celotehan dari sepasang kekasih itu.

_Yeah,_ sepasang kekasih.

Karena detik itu juga, Hyuuga Hinata sudah menjadi milik Namikaze Naruto, bukan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**-A Lesson for Hinata-**

**.**

* * *

Hinata melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan wajah memerah. Ia masih merasa malu karena godaan dari Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena Neji datang dan menyuruh Naruto untuk segera kembali ke ruang guru. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya jika Neji datang terlambat. Mungkin saja saat ini ia masih berada di ruang UKS bersama dengan Naruto dan segala macam godaan darinya.

Senyum malu-malu hadir di wajah cantiknya begitu Hinata sadar bahwa ia dan Naruto sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun Hinata tidak mengatakan langsung kepada Naruto jika ia menyukai guru muda itu, tapi Hinata tetap menyukainya.

_Yeah,_ berterimakasihlah pada Naruto yang tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan 'Aku cinta kamu,', Hinata. Kalau iya, mungkin kau akan berada di ruang UKS lebih lama karena pingsan.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan tersenyum malu, Hinata berbelok ke kanan menuju ruang kelasnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding koridor.

"U –uchiha-san…" gumam Hinata.

Seperti mendengar gumaman pelan dari Hinata, sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Meski begitu, Hinata merasakan ada yang aneh dari sosok tersebut, terlihat jelas dari tatapan mata bermanik hitam itu padanya.

Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata, membuat gema suara sepatunya terdengar memenuhi koridor yang sedang sepi itu. Dan saat Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Hinata, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke yang sangat tidak biasa, membuat Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Dan Sasuke sadar akan hal itu.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali pada nada datarnya seperti biasa.

Hinata menggeleng gugup.

"T –tidak ada," jawab Hinata lalu mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Entah kenapa, berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat bersama dengan Sasuke membuat dirinya merasa gugup dan juga … terintimidasi.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Aku ingin bicara," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata tepat di manik mata, membuat gadis itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya dari manik hitam Sasuke.

"B –bicara saja."

Hening sejenak.

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin bicara empat mata saja dengan Hinata, kini malah terdiam dengan tatapan sendu ke arah Hinata. Sementara yang ditatap masih tidak berani menatap dirinya.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang diucapkan Sasuke dengan lirih, membuat Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan cepat. Dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang jarang sekali Hinata lihat. Tatapan yang sarat akan rasa bersalah dan juga … kecewa.

"A –apa?" cicit Hinata tidak percaya.

"Aku minta maaf," ulang Sasuke lagi.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat. Tatapannya masih tertuju kepada Sasuke.

"U –untuk apa?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung.

"Untuk semua yang telah aku lakukan," jawab Sasuke ringan sambil tersenyum tipis, senyum yang terlihat sedih di mata Hinata.

"T –tapi ... a –aku tidak–

"Ya, kau tahu apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu. Jangan seolah-olah kau lupa dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan kepadamu beberapa hari yang lalu," potong Sasuke dengan cepat, membuat Hinata bungkam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan juga heran. Melihat Hinata masih bingung, Sasuke mendecak sebal. "… kau ingat? Pelecehan yang telah aku lakukan padamu, caci maki yang kuucapkan pagi itu. Kau ingat sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Nah. Aku minta maaf untuk semua itu."

"T –tapi–

"Jangan kau tapikan aku!" bentak Sasuke cukup keras, membuat Hinata terkesiap dan menatapnya ngeri.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan mata hitamnya yang sayu.

"Tolong. Cukup maafkan aku saja dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," ucapnya dengan lirih.

Hinata tersentuh mendengarnya. Dengan seulas senyum lembut, Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke, menatap mata hitam pemuda itu dengan mata lavendernya yang bersinar menenangkan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, Uchiha-san, jika itu yang kau inginkan," ucap Hinata dengan lembut, membuat Sasuke terbelalak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah …?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti. Wajahnya yang cantik kini tersenyum lembut, menenangkan Sasuke yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Jadi … jangan khawatir."

Sasuke terdiam. Ditatapnya Hinata yang kini masih tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Entah kenapa, melihat senyum lembut milik Hinata itu membuat hati Sasuke merasa tenang dan sakit secara bersamaan. Tenang karena Hinata sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan sakit karena senyuman itu sudah milik orang lain.

"Mungkin aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia ini," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis, membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hei, Hyuuga."

"Y –ya?" tanya Hinata dengan ragu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hinata terkesiap. Mata lavendernya menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru saja ia ingin angkat bicara, pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan menolakku."

Hinata memandang Sasuke sendu.

"Selamat. Semoga Naruto-sensei adalah orang yang tepat. Orang yang mampu membuat kehidupanmu lebih baik," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali ini Hinata lihat. Dan Hinata terpana oleh senyum itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata mengakui bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tampan. _Well,_ kalau saja pemuda itu banyak tersenyum.

"T –terima kasih, Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa seorang pemuda macam Sasuke dapat menyukai gadis seperti dirinya.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman setelah ini," ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Dengan senyum senang, Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"T –tentu saja, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan panggil Uchiha-san, kau terdengar sedang memanggil Ayahku," guraunya dengan nada datar, membuat Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Umm … bagaimana kalau Sasuke-san?"

Lagi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu lebih baik. Oh! Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada yang sedang cemburu saat ini. Sampai jumpa … Hyuuga," pamit Sasuke lalu berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri dengan senyum mengembang, menatap punggung lebar Sasuke yang perlahan mengecil seiring bertambah jauhnya jarak mereka.

"A –ah!"

Hinata tersentak begitu merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya, menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan tubuh hangat di belakangnya.

"Hinata-chan. Kau tidak berpikiran untuk selingkuh dariku, kan?"

_Blush…_

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya, merasakan hembus napas Naruto di tengkuknya yang kini meremang karena ulahnya.

"S –sensei…" gumam Hinata gugup, membuat Naruto yang masih mendekapnya memberengut sebal.

"Kau memanggilnya 'Sasuke-san' sedangkan memanggil pacarmu sendiri dengan panggilan 'Sensei'. Apa-apaan itu, Hinata?" omel Naruto bersamaan dengan dekapannya yang semakin menguat, membuat Hinata menahan napas.

"T –tapi kan, S –sensei adalah guruku," elak Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan tangan Naruto yang sangat kuat itu.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. Diendusnya bagian tengkuk Hinata yang mengeluarkan aroma vanilla kesukaannya.

"Setidaknya, panggil aku dengan panggilan sayang dong, Hinata-chan~," goda Naruto lalu mengecup daerah belakang telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu merinding seketika.

"S –sensei … tidak … lepaskan … nanti ada yang li –lihat …," rengek Hinata sambil mencoba menghindari setiap kecupan dari Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Biar orang-orang tahu kalau kita sudah pacaran~."

"T –tidak! N –neji-nii-saaaaan!"

_Sementara itu…_

"Hatchi!"

Neji mengusap hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal dengan telunjuknya. Ditatapnya langit cerah yang kini sedikit mendung, membuatnya kembali teringat pada Hinata.

"Haaa~ … kuharap dia tidak apa-apa," ucap Neji lirih.

_Well,_ sayangnya adikmu sedang ada apa-apa, Neji. Mungkin jika kau mau, kau bisa berjalan beberapa meter dari ruanganmu agar kau bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan calon adik iparmu pada adik tercintamu itu~

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Oh, hei! Kali ini tepat satu bulan~ hahahaha**

**Di chapter ini, akhirnya Hinata beneran jadi sama Naruto. Semuanya udah jelas, kecuali satu hal. Ada urusan keluarga apa sampai-sampai Naruto harus pergi ke luar negeri. Dan itu akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya. Eiya, chapter ini garing ngga sih? Menurutku kok rada garing ya? Aha… **

**Chapter depan bakal jadi chapter terakhir, tapi bakal aku tambahin satu chapter lagi sebagai epilog atau kalau enggak ya sebagai flashback antara Neji dan Naruto. **

**Yang menduga kalau Sasuke suka Hinata, itu benar. Di sini juga ada bagian mereka. Sengaja aku buat sedikit romantis soalnya chapter depan bakal hot-hot-nya Naruto sama Hinata hihihi…**

**Anw, aku mau minta maaf dulu ke Reader sekalian. Maaf soal Author Note-ku di chapter kemarin yang kasar dan mengganggu kalian semua. Yah, faktor setres dan ngga terima sama review yang kurang enak di baca jadi begitu deh. **

**Oh! Oh! Bentar lagi puasa kan ya? Hehe… Kure sekeluarga mau ngucapin 'Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa' bagi yang merayakan. Kenapa aku ucapin sekarang? Soalnya aku bakal update fict ini sehabis lebaran. Biar ibadah puasa kita semua jadi afdol hahaha… **

**Ngga bosen-bosen, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review, baca, nge-favoritkan, dan nge-follow fict ini. Aku ngga akan semangat update kalau ngga ada kalian semua. Dan bagi review yang log in, akan aku balas lewat PM. Untuk review yang ngga log in, maaf ngga bisa sebutin satu-satu. Tapi yang jelas makasih banyak. **

**See ya in the last Chapter~ **

**Cheers, **

**Kureijii.**


End file.
